205 AC
by Kitsune Lyserg
Summary: Dez anos após a última batalha pela paz na Terra, esta está novamente em guerra. Os Gundams precisam voltar para acabar com a nova OZ - e seu novo líder.
1. Default Chapter

195 A.C. (After Colony), depois da guerra entre a Terra e as Colônias

Seus dedos tocaram o teclado do computador com rapidez e precisão, como sempre fizera, a vida inteira. Mas não o faria mais. Nesse novo mundo construído por guerras e as vidas dos soldados, não haveria mais batalhas nem sofrimento. A guerra acabou, Final War, como todos costumavam chamar, pois tinham a esperança de que aquela seria a última de toda a humanidade. A esse soldado, por muitos chamados de Soldado Perfeito por causa de suas habilidades, não restava mais nada a não ser ir ao Reino de Senk e esperimentar o gosto de uma vida normal e de paz. Gundams haviam, sim, mas guardados com o intuito de nunca mais serem usados por nenhum piloto. O Soldado Perfeito agora iria se recolher, se esconder e viver bem.

- Hum? - fez ele, ao pressentir que não estava sozinho.

Não viu ninguém. Talvez fosse só coisa de sua imaginação. Mas quando foi virar para pegar o laptop, sentiu uma dor imensa que brotou de traz do seu pescoço. Um golpe, provavelmente com alguma arma de ferro. Estava tudo escuro e não podia ver nada. Tentou por tudo ao menos ver quem era, quem fizera um golpe desses, mas sentiu outra dura pancada no alto da cabeça, o que o fez perder os sentidos numa dor que parecia que seu crânio estava rachado. E foi só, naquela noite, naquele minuto.

No dia seguinte, os jornais do mundo inteiro e das colônias, e todas as bocas de todos os lugares, em diversos idiomas, proclamavam com desespero e agonia:

"Heero Yuy, salvador da Terra e das Colônias... morto."

205 A.C.  
01 Um Velho Amigo

205 A.C. (After Colony), ou 10 A.F.W. (After Final War)

O nome daquele cara que andava solitário pelas ruas de Tokyo, na Terra, procurando um emprego e um lugar para morar, era Kira Yamato. Sem passado e, provavelmente, sem futuro, estava quase perdido nas mudanças dos tempos. Tudo acontecia muito rápido e se reiniciava muito rápido. O que todos chamavam de Final War parecia ser um começo de novas disputas que se iniciavam agora. A população estava desesperada. Enquanto o Reino de Shang Hai tentava controlar todo o dinheiro e obter poder sobre o mundo inteiro e inclusive sobre as colônias, o Reino da Lestásia tentava fazer o mesmo. Tanto foi comemorado Final War, Final War, Final War, e agora recomeçava tudo de novo.

Falavam tanto dessa tal guerra, acontecida a dez anos atrás, e Kira nem tinha uma vaga lembrança do que era isso. A dez anos, perdera a memória. E como forçar para lembrar era muito ruim e nem dava resultados, resolveu viver assim mesmo. Afinal, tudo o que precisava para viver era uma cabeça para pensar e pernas para andar. Nada mais.

Parou em frente a uma pensão. Cansou-se de andar, e uma cama para deitar agora seria a melhor coisa agora. Tocou a compainha, e, ao ver que a porta não estava trancada, entrou. No balcão, uma velha mal-humorada com feições chinesas, e ao seu lado, um rapaz apoiado no balcão.

- Putz, Mrs. Yuan... - dizia o cara. - Como a senhora pode ser tãããão malvada assim...

- Eu já disse. - respondeu a velha com a voz rouca. Sem dinheiro, não dorme aqui!

- But...

- Nada de "but", seja lá o que for isso.

- Quer que eu fique dormindo na rua? Dinheiro eu não tenho!

- Então vá trabalhar. Aqui é pensão, e não casa de caridade.

O homem suspirou e foi se dirigindo à porta. Passou reto por Kira, reclamando sozinho, quando parou de repente. Voltou e olhou-o melhor, bem no rosto.

- Que... que foi? Kira se assustou com aquele cara estranho.

- Não ligue. disse a velha. Ele é assim mesmo.

O homem olhou-o bem, agora já perdendo a cor do rosto. Seus olhos azuis estavam enormemente arregalados, mal podendo acreditar. Conseguiu dizer:  
- É... você mesmo?

- Eu quem? Kira estranhou.

O homem pegou-o pela mão e puxou-o, indo então até o seu quarto. A velha Yuan reclamou alguma coisa, mas ambos não ouviram. Após entrarem no pequeno e abafado quarto de pensão, o homem exclamou:

- Eu não acredito que é você!

- Eu... sou QUEM?!

- Não havia morrido? o rapaz estava quase chorando.

- Eu? Q... quem... você pensa que eu sou?

- HEERO!!! o cara exclamou. HEERO, é você mesmo?!

A rua da Pensão Yuan na periferia de Tokyo estava completamente normal, quase vazia como sempre, e tinha o costumeiro cheiro de peixe que saía da peixaria ali na esquina. Era, sim, uma rua muito pobre, um fim de mundo.

- Quer dizer que o seu nome é Kira Yamato?

- Sim, é como me chamam.

- E que não se lembra nenhum pouco de mim?

- Eu não me lembro de nenhum Duo Maxwell. Deve estar me confundindo com alguém.  
Kira ia falar que talvez não lembrasse porque estava desmemoriado, mas se sentiu constrangido de dizer algo assim àquele estranho. Realmente, aquele cara de nacionalidade e sotaque americano, de cabelos compridos presos num rabo baixo e olhos azuis dos mais penetrantes não lhe lembravam ninguém. Muito menos o nome Duo Maxwell.

- Você deve ter batido a cabeça de algum jeito, e perdido a memória.

- E se eu simplesmente não for a pessoa que você está procurando? Kira foi começando a se revoltar.

- Eu tenho certeza que é. Mesmo dez anos mais velho, as aparências são as mesmas! Tá certo que tá mais gentil que o normal, e com um olhar mais dócil, mas...

Duo sentou-se na cama, de frente para onde Kira estava sentado, na outra cama. Encarou-o bem, tentando fazer alguma coisa.

- Seu nome é Heero Yuy. Você foi piloto do Gundam Wing Zero, lembra? Era o melhor piloto entre nós cinco.

- Nós cinco quem?

- Os pilotos dos cinco Gundams! Mesmo que não se lembre, já ouviu falar naqueles cinco Mobile Suits, ne?

Sim, já ouvira falar.

- Eu... não pilotei um negócio naqueles! Tem que ser muito bom pra isso!

- E você é, certo?

- Não.

Duo suspirou, mas não ia desistir.

- Trowa Barton.

- Hã?

- Esse nome te lembra alguém?

- Não...

- Esse cara era meio sem memória também. - Duo sorriu, se lembrando dos velhos tempos. - Era um acrobata genial. Pena que era caladão daquele jeito...

- Sinceramente, eu não...

- Quatre Raberba Winner.

Kira pensou um pouco.

- Nunca ouvi falar.

- Rico, herdeiro direto da família Winner. Era muito bondoso com todos... e muito paciente também.

- Quatre...

Permaneceram em silêncio, então Duo, se lembrando que afinal havia mais um, exclamou:

- Chang!

- Hã? Saúde!

- Perder a memória te deixou mais idiota, hein? - Duo xingou. - Chang Wuufei, o último piloto de nós cinco. Chinês, mal-humorado, que gostava de fazer tudo sozinho e matou o Treize Khushirenada...

- Treize o quê?

- Líder da Oz. Então lembra do... Zechs! Zechs Marchise, lembra dele?

- Também não.

- Zechs e a tenente Noin, Treize e aquela subordinada fanática dele, a Lady Une... o Duque Dermail, líder da Rome-Feller, e o Dr. J, que construiu os Gundams, que...

- ARGH! Kira exclamou pondo as mãos na cabeça. Pára que tá doendo!

Duo apenas olhou-o desanimado. Será que tem jeito? Nem do seu pior inimigo, o Zechs, ele se lembra... Já falei todo mundo de mais importante, se eu falar outros ele não vai... AH!

- Relena! Relena Darlem, Relena Peacecraft!

- Espera... É Darlem ou Peacecraft?

- Tanto faz, é a mesma.

- Não, eu não me lembro de...

Mas então sentiu uma pontada na cabeça. Relena, Relena...

- Esse nome me parece familiar.

- Ah, eu sabia!

Duo se levantou, bem mais animado agora.

- Onde você vai?

- Como assim, Heero? A gente vai procurar todo mundo, pra você lembrar de tudo!

- E... espera!

Duo parou.

- Não vai?

- Como eu posso confiar em você?

- Ah, tá melhorando! - a animação do americano ficou maior ainda.

- Como assim?

- Você era desconfiado pra caramba.

Kira na verdade não queria segui-lo, mas não tinha muita opção. Se esse tal de Heero era uma pessoa tão importante assim como Duo descrevera, então seria o Heero. Mais lucrativo seria se passar por um grande piloto do que um morador qualquer de uma pensão qualquer na Terra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá!  
Bem-vindos ao meu fanfic. Este aqui é muito especial pra mim, foi com ele que fui me desenvolvendo mais como ficwriter.  
A história se passa dez anos depois do anime, ignorando os fatos do Endless Waltz (tipo, eh como se não tivesse acontecido). Kira Yamato, nome do carinha do Gundam SeeD? Sim, mas esse fic não tem nada a ver com esse anime aí (isso eu chamo de falta de criatividade para nomes temporários.  
Me desculpem qualquer coisa! '

Kitsune Onna, a raposa ficwriter 


	2. O Herdeiro Winner

Nunca viajei tão longe! exclamou Heero, observando a paisagem da janelinha da nave. Arábia, é? E onde fica isso?  
Bem longe... Duo estava praticamente dormindo no banco.  
Os dois haviam saído de Tokyo pela manhã, pegando um vôo direto para a península arábica, afim de encontrarem outro piloto de Gundam. Tinham conseguido passagens de uma nave bem capenga, meio suja, que transportava 50 passageiros e era bem barulhenta, mas era a mais barata por lá. Sentaram nos últimos bancos, bem longe de todos (muitos assentos não estavam ocupados). A nave de certa forma tremia um pouco, o que causava uma sensação um tanto desconfortável.  
Heero não conseguia esconder a excitação de seu primeiro (de acordo com o que lembrava) vôo que saía da região onde morava. Passaram por mares e terras bem diferentes, desertos de neve e inúmeras montanhas. Era tudo incrível. Mas o seu amigo americano não estava tão estusiasmado (estava dormindo quase a viagem inteira.  
Como consegue dormir com tanto barulho? Heero tornou a sentar de forma normal no banco, sem olhar para a janela. Hum?  
Esquece, não é nada. Mas não conseguir ficar calado. Não que fosse muito de falar, mas precisava saber, precisava entender tudo isso.  
Maxwell?  
Hã?  
Tá acordado?  
É, fazer o que, agora eu tou. Fala logo.  
Se a gente foi tão importante assim para a Terra e as tais Colônias, por que estamos numa viagem como essa?  
Já disse que temos problemas com governantes. Duo virou de lado, tentando dormir de novo. Você sabe que a situação é ruim, e.  
Não sei. Você nem deixou eu me identificar como Heero Yuy no aeroporto. Por quê? Que eles têm contra a gente?  
Fala mais baixo! xingou Duo, sussurrando.  
Então me explica! Herro respondeu, no mesmo tom.  
O americano suspirou, olhou-o sem muita paciência, depois pôs-se a dizer:  
Já concluímos que alguém fez algo pra te ferrar, certo?  
Certo.  
Pronto. Já deu pra perceber que tem alguém contra nós.  
Mas... QUEM!  
Putz, não dá pra esperar? A gente vai falar com o superior das forças árabes e conselheiro entre a Terra e as Colônias. Ele vai te explicar melhor. Heero tornou a olhar pela janela. E como sabe que esse cara vai receber a gente?  
Fica tranqüilo! Duo pareceu bem confiante. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai adorar ver a gente!

205 A.C.  
02 O Herdeiro Winner

Cidade de Jeddah, região da Arábia.  
Uma antiga cidade árabe, localizada próxima ao mar Vermelho. Atual sede da cooperativa árabe, também conhecida como Hassen, que tem como missão preservar a paz entre os povos terrestres. Depois da Final War, a Terra foi unificada, mas aos poucos os povos foram se separando, formando diversos países rivais. Era realmente muito difícil manter a paz entre esses inúmeros países, com tantas raças e religiões diferentes. E esse era o objetivo da organização Hassen. A cooperativa, que praticamente governava a Arábia toda, também era conhecida no mundo inteiro e nas Colônias por formar uma democracia, com um governo justo e solidário, isso graças ao seu líder.  
O líder desse grupo árabe era um jovem comandante chamado Karim Asid. Não se sabia quase nada sobre seu passado, mas ele era um ótimo governante. Com uma bondade infinita e muita sabedoria, conseguia que não houvessem guerras sem sentido na Terra. Mas talvez por pouco tempo: cada vez mais os diversos países do mundo entravam em pequenos conflitos entre si, que iam aumentando a cada instante. Duo parou em frente à fortaleza de Jeddah, sede da Hassen.  
É aqui.  
Aqui? Heero olhou confuso. Como espera que entremos nesse lugar?  
Hum... o americano olhou a segurança do local, assim como todas as pessoas que passavam na rua, se amontoando. A fortaleza ficava bem no centro da cidade. A gente ia precisar de Mobile Suits, mas.  
Mo...Mobile Suits!  
Isso. Só que... Acho que vai ser bem arriscado. Sem contar que ali dentro também tem coisas valiosas, como a biblioteca mundial e ... prisão de inimigos e terroristas, acho. Não, não... nós dois de Mobile Suits não vamos conseguir passar por toda a proteção desse negócio.  
Duo pensou um pouco, observando com olhos atentos o local. Heero começou a fazer o mesmo, querendo por tudo ter uma idéia naquela hora. Estava se sentindo um perfeito inútil. Não gostava de depender das pessoas, não, nunca gostou... Fazer tudo ao seu modo era muito melhor. Mas.  
Putz, acho que tô enferrujado! exclamou Duo se espreguiçando. Nem idéias eu consigo ter mais! Isso que dá passar dez anos sem lutar.  
E agora?  
Por que a gente não vai comer um pouco? Eu adoro comida árabe! Deve ter um restaurante barato por aqui.  
Heero deu mais uma olhada na fortaleza.  
Hum... entrar ali.  
Que foi?  
Você tem uma arma, não tem? disse bem baixo.  
Sim, realmente Duo carregava um revólver no bolso, para onde quer que fosse. Mas não se lembrava de ter contado isso a Heero.  
É... por quê?  
Me empresta ela.  
O jovem japonês sabia que aquilo que estava pensando era loucura. Mas de alguma forma imaginava estar fazendo a coisa certa. Que sensação era essa, afinal?  
Pegando rápido a arma de Duo, atirou direto em um dos soldados árabes ali fora, bem na perna dele. O resultado foi o homem cair no chão e gemer de dor, todas as pessoas presentes se assustaram e foram se afastando, em pânico. Outros dois soldados pegaram suas metralhadoras e apontaram para os dois pilotos Gundam. Outro soldado acudia o cara ferido. QUEM SÃO VOCÊS?! perguntou um deles, pronto para atirar. Que... você... tá fazendo...?! Duo falou baixo no ouvido de um atento Heero, pronto para atirar mais uma vez, mesmo os homens estando armados. Espere e veja. Heero fingiu não sentir que outros soldados vinham por trás para imobilizá-lo, e induziu Duo ao fazer o mesmo. O resultado foi um golpe com alguma coisa de ferro atrás de seu pescoço, e uma dor muito intensa. Mais, com certeza, teria sua recompensa.

Só voltou a si depois de um tempo. Em seus primeiros minutos de consciência, se lembrando do que fizera, imaginou estar em uma prisão ou outro lugar de segurança. Mas logo que se abriram, seus olhos se depararam com um teto branco luxuoso, que fazia desenhos em alto-relevo de um deserto cheio de camelos. Sentiu-se deitado em um lugar confortável, provavelmente uma cama.  
Como ainda estava tonto, não se importou em se levantar nem em pensar aonde estava. Apenas ficou a observar o teto e contemplar o desenho. Até onde podia ver, tinha quatro camelos em pé e dois agaichados. Três deles tinham uma leve sombra, graças a uma luz que vinha de alguma janela que deveria ter por ali. As montanhas de areia do deserto eram de tamanhos diferentes, e a maioria delas também fazia uma leve sombra no teto. Sua mente foi se perdendo no desenho.  
O que pensa o senhor com esse olhar tão perdido?  
Heero automaticamente se viu sentado, por causa do susto. A voz calma e doce viera dali de perto. Viu então um homem jovem, de rosto bondoso e olhos verde-escuros, em contraste com a pele muito clara. É... é.  
Heero observou então onde estava. Um enorme quarto, todo branco, com o tal teto de desenho de camelos. Via-se numa cama, coberto com uma colcha azul-escura, de algum tecido muito grosso e elegante. Virando a cabeça, pôde ver Duo deitado, numa cama igual a dele. Ainda estava desacordado. Virou então novamente o rosto para o jovem, e tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saiu.  
O outro veio em direção a ele e sentou-se na ponta extrema da cama, olhando-o. Que... quem é você? Heero finalmente conseguiu dizer algo.  
O jovem sorriu e disse, num tom que parecia mais de brincadeira.  
Karim Asid!  
Ka...Karim Asid!  
Era exatamente o grande líder do Hassen, um cara de que já ouvira falar bastante. Não sabia como se referir a ele, Sr. Asid, Asid-sama.... É... É.  
Asid pareceu estar estranhando. Parece que a pancada que um dos meus homens lhe deu na cabeça o afetou um bocado, Heero.  
Heero? Ótimo, ele sabia quem Heero era. O japonês foi logo se explicando:  
Na verdade, eu acho que bati a cabeça... a dez anos... faz tempo, e... E eu não me lembro de nada! Nem me lembro quem eu era antes, e... me desculpe se eu não me lembrar de você! De..desculpe. Nos conhecíamos?  
Ouvindo a história com atenção, Asid demonstrou muita surpresa, desmanchando um pouco a sua expressão calma. Ao contrário do que Heero tinha pensado, ele tinha acreditado em cada palavra que dissera.  
Não... se lembra de mim? se levantou, chegando mais perto. Nem ao menos do meu nome? Quatre Raberba Winner, e.  
Duo tinha lhe falado esse nome antes.  
Quatre!  
Sim! ele se abaixou ao seu lado, demonstrando alegria. Você... se lembra, não é? Ao menos do meu nome... Quatre! Heero apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Bem, não se lembrava de Quatre nenhum, apenas do nome que Duo lhe dissera na pensão onde se encontraram. Era... um piloto Gundam esse aí? Por que Asid? Por quê? Quatre Raberba Winner.  
Um resmungo ao lado dos dois denunciou que Duo recuperava aos poucos a consciência. Ele abriu os olhos, analizou com o olhar o lugar onde estava e sentou-se de repente, não acreditando na pessoa que via.  
Quatre!  
Duo! É bom vê-lo de novo depois de dez anos! Quatre sorriu meigamente. Parece que você não mudou nada. Duo encarou-o por um tempo, se recuperando da surpresa, e depois sorriu como sempre. É, parece que você também não, Sr. Winner! Ao contrário de todos nós, você progrediu bastante, ne? Veja só, até se tornou um dos líderes mundiais, Karim Asid!  
Quatre perdeu o sorriso, depois balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ficou em pé, voltando à sua posição formal que sempre costumava ficar.  
Descansem mais um pouco. Depois vamos jantar juntos, e poderemos conversar.

A sala de jantar da mansão da fortaleza era divina. Uma mesa enorme se estendia por ela, com lugares para cinqüenta pessoas. A mesa ideal para os jantares formais que Quatre sempre tinha. Desde pequeno, fora acostumado a essa formalidade toda, junto a esse luxo todo. Pela posição que sempre ocupou, sentia-se meio sozinho. Há dez anos, quando conheceu os outros pilotos de Gundam, tinha se livrado da solidão. Mas depois da Final War, ficou mais uma vez sozinho. Agora era pior, já que não tinha seu pai, e quase não podia ver suas irmãs, já que tinha que se afastar do nome Winner e fingir ser Karim Asid. Na verdade, eles foram jantar em uma sala bem menor que aquela tão luxuosa. Com cinco lugares, ele tinha a projetado perfeitamente para os cinco pilotos de Gundam, caso viessem a se encontrar um dia. Era um cômodo mais ou menos comum, embora conservasse a riqueza dos outros cômodos da casa. Desse cômodo, tinha uma linda porta-balcão, de vidro de cor verde, e dali saía uma belíssima varanda, que tinha visão para as montanhas desérticas e até um pedaço do oceano um pouco ao longe. Depois do jantar (que fora absolutamente quieto, exceto pelos barulhos dos talheres), os três foram à varanda contemplar a vista. Quatre, olhando com tristeza as terras que lhe pertenciam, começou a conversa. Heero... você... não se lembra de nada mesmo?  
Nada.  
Não há um vulto sequer que você se lembre?  
Não.  
Duo apenas olhava. Preferiu não se intrometer.  
Mas você já ouviu falar dos pilotos Gundam, certo?  
Muito pouco, quase nada. E, se já ouvi falar, não consigo me lembrar.  
Mas por quê?  
Às vezes eu tenho falhas na memória. Não só o que aconteceu a dez anos atrás, mas pequenos pedaços do que vai acontecendo vai sumindo da minha mente. Não consigo me lembrar quem cuidou de mim depois de eu perder a memória, nem onde encontrei o Duo, nem como conseguimos chegar aqui.  
Quatre arregalou os olhos, mostrando intensa surpresa e um ar de seríssima preocupação. M...mesmo?  
É. Quer dizer que você não lembra como me conheceu? Duo quase gritou. Ow, o seu estado é ruim, hein? Tá pior que o Trowa!  
Mesmo não imaginando que diabos seria Trowa, Heero achou melhor não perguntar. É... é isso. concluiu, desanimado.  
Quatre o encarava, pensativo. Por algum motivo, ele não gostava que o antigo amigo não lembrado de guerra o encarasse tanto dessa maneira. Desviou os olhos, mas Quatre não fez o mesmo. Então, você já deve ter ouvido falar do incidente da "Verdade Revelada", não é? Só que não se lembra?  
Heero confirmou com a cabeça. Quatre continuou:  
Aconteceu a oito anos atrás. Dois anos depois da Final War. Estavam tendo intensas pesquisas para descobrir as causas do seu desaparecimento, o que todo mundo reconheceu como a sua morte. Bom, foi nesse ano que a ministra do exterior, Relena Darliam, anunciou publicamente a confirmação de que você estava morto. Só que ela foi obrigada a parar a transmissão, porque começou a chorar no meio do depoimento. Duo baixou a cabeça naquele instante. Deveria ter sido muito sofrido esse dia, pois tanto o americano quanto Quatre não fizeram expressões de boas recordações. Quatre continuou:  
O problema está nesses dois anos. Depois de um tempo de guerra, nós conseguimos vencer. E todos nós fomos feitos como heróis para o povo todo, tanto na Terra, quanto das Colônias. Queriam que governássemos toda a Nação Mundial, para acabarmos de vez com as guerras e que fizéssemos com que todas as pessoas do mundo todo vivessem iguais, com renda igual. Isso significa não ter mais ricos nem pobres, apenas pessoas igualitárias. Aff... Duo fez com ironia. E é claro que os filhos da mãe dos ricos não querem perder o dinheiro!  
É... confirmou Heero. Bom... Quatre continuou, tentando conter a sua raiva, escondida atrás de seu rosto muito meigo. Formou-se uma associação feita pelos homens mais ricos do mundo e empresários de indústrias bélicas. Eles começaram a espalhar boatos terríveis sobre nós, usaram vários tipos de sabotagem, e há seis anos, houve o dia que eles chamaram de "Verdade Revelada", quando o povo finalmente se convenceu de que só iríamos piorar as coisas. Por isso que tivemos que desaparecer. E é por isso que não somos mais amados como éramos, entende? Eu tomei outro nome e comecei o governo da Península Arábica para evitar guerras entre os atuais governantes, aqueles ricos e donos de fábricas de armas. Só que não está sendo possível segurar mais. Depois do discurso, seguiu um silêncio incômodo. Heero olhava de Quatre para Duo, ambos de cabeça baixa e pensamentos nas nuvens. Decidiu, então, dizer algo:  
E... se nós pilotos de Gundam... nos reuníssemos todos?  
Duo levantou a cabeça.  
Hein?  
Poderíamos lutar, Quatre?  
Quatre olhou-o espantado, depois respondeu:  
Eu acho que sim. Mas... conseguiríamos derrotar os grandes líderes atuais? Houve um silêncio ali. O herdeiro Winner então achou melhor que eles soubessem de algo:  
Venham comigo. Há um tesouro guardado aqui, e acho que já está na hora de mostrar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por Kitsune-Onna 


	3. Wing Zero

Um negro atingiu a sua mente, confusa, e sua cabeça começou a latejar. Vamos, lembre-se! Você é... Heero Yuy, certo? Sim, veio um cara de repente e te deu esse nome. O seu nome de antes... Impossível de lembrar. O nome daquele cara era... Duo? É, Duo Maxwell. Quatre alguma coisa Winner é o outro, aquele bem rico, que os acolheu na mansão dele. O que estávamos falando mesmo? Era alguma coisa Revelada... O que seria? Não conseguia lembrar-se. Perguntaria depois para Quatre? E ele teria que explicar tudo de novo? Não, seria patético. Nossa, que dor de cabeça... O... o que estou fazendo agora?! Estou... andando, não estou? Sim, agora eu vejo tudo, estou andando, logo atrás do Quatre. Mas... o que iríamos ver mesmo?

205 A.C.  
03 Wing Zero

Estava completamente escuro. Quatre ia à frente, Heero depois, Duo logo atrás. Iam por um escuríssimo caminho, um corredor, localizado no mais fundo subterrânio da fortaleza de Jeddah. Segundo Quatre, ninguém além dele e dos homens de alta confiança do ex-Maganac Corps sabiam desse local. Ele não disse o que havia no final do estreito corredor, mas Duo parecia já imaginar o que era. Heero, por sua vez, fazia força para não esquecer o nome de todo mundo ali.  
Foram mais ou menos quinze minutos andando no subsolo. Heero já ficava cansado e respirava com dificuldade, dado também o intenso calor do lugar. Duo parara de falar, para poder continuar andando firme e forte, e Quatre estava normal, acostumado com situações desse tipo. Segundo ele, o Maganac formava vários caminhos subterrâneos por baixo do deserto árabe. Utilizavam esses túneis um tanto rústicos para transporte de informações sobre os demais países do mundo pronto para explodir em outra guerra.  
Por fim, chegaram. Quatre parou e os outros dois também. Perceberam ter saído de dentro do túnel, para um lugar bem mais espaçoso. O herdeiro Winner apalpou a parede ao lado deles, procurando alguma coisa. Encontrou.  
Vários interruptores acenderam todas as luzes ali. Mostrou-se então à claridade um lugar imenso, tanto de altura como de largura. Mas não foi só isso o que impressionou os dois visitantes. Havia algo ali. Quatro Mobile Suits, Um ao lado do outro, tendo um em destaque. Mas Heero notou que eram bem diferentes dos que via sempre por aí, defendendo a nação (teve o privilégio de se lembrar de alguns deles). Esses eram mais coloridos, diferentes uns dos outros, com armas diferentes e com a impressão de serem poderosíssimos. Afinal, não eram Mobile Suits normais. Eram os... eram os.  
OS GUNDAMS! Duo exclamou alto, depois que conseguiu recuperar o fôlego pela visão que tivera. Quatre sorriu.  
É... os Gundams. Heero se lembrava desse nome de algum lugar. Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde, mas a pronúncia desse nome lhe trazia uma saudade gostosa.  
Gundams são esses Mobile Suits? arriscou-se a perguntar.  
Isso mesmo. responder Quatre, muito compreensivo. O de lá, com duas foices, é o meu, chamado Sandrock. Ao lado dele, Deathcythe, que é do Duo. Aquele outro é o Heavyarms de Trowa, outro do nosso grupo. E esse da frente... é o seu. Wing Zero. Duo já estava quase chorando de emoção.  
Ahh.... DEATHCYTHE!! Que saudade, cara! Como você agüentou ficar tantos anos aqui embaixo, hein?  
Heero estranhou a cena.  
Você conversa com ele?  
Ah, isso não é nada! o americano ria, com boas recordações. Você precisava ver, quer dizer, precisava se lembrar do Wuufei, que punha o apelido de Nataku no Shenlong, e... Por falar nisso, cadê o Shenlong?  
Não foi possível recuperá-lo. Quatre explicou. Não consegui localizar ele nem Wuufei. Putz.  
Mesmo que eu o localizasse, ele não iria querer me entregar o Gundam. suspirou. Provavelmente já o auto-detonou. É uma pena, seria muito bom guardarmos todos eles aqui, para ocasiões futuras. Mas... depois de dez anos? Duo se sentou no chão, para descansar um pouco. Não ia ficar ultrapassado?  
Não. Poderíamos fazer poucas reformas, como fizeram com o Talgeese, lembra?  
Continuaram a conversar assuntos que não chegavam a interessar a Heero, mesmo porque ele não entendia nada. Caminhou mais próximo dos Gundams, e ia contemplando um por um. De repente, algo voltou: conseguia se lembrar do Wing Zero. Conseguiu relacionar que esse era mesmo o nome daquele Mobile Suit mais destacado, e que passara muito tempo perto dele. Mas teria mesmo pilotado aquela coisa? E aí, Heero, se lembrando? Duo correu até ele.  
M... Mais ou menos.  
Já tá pensando em pilotar ele? Apontou o grandioso Wing Zero com o rosto. De... de jeito nenhum! se assustou. Eu esqueci, ne? Como é que eu ia simplesmente sentar ali e pilotar?  
Duo sorriu.  
É claro que pode. Sabe por quê? Essa belezinha aí pode entrar na sua mente e mudar as suas habilidades. Hein?  
Quer dizer que ela te deixa mais forte!  
M... mesmo?  
Mesmo. Quatre chegou atrás dos dois. E é por isso mesmo que eu os trouxe até aqui. Heero, se alguma coisa vai fazer você se lembrar de tudo, é o Wing Zero.

Um sol escandante do deserto, no meio do nada, só os três e mais dez homens ali. No dia seguinte, Quatre os levou para um treino no meio do deserto. Atravessaram as áreas populosas por baixo da terra, mas depois, quando só há areia e céu para onde quer que olhe, não há mais problema. Foram levados o Sandrock, o Deathcythe e o Wing. Heero pisou na areia quente, e já não se agüentava mais de calor. Ainda mais com um pesado uniforme de soldado, que era o que estava usando. Com a ajuda de uma máquina, com escadas, subiu em seu Gundam. Quatre e e Duo fizeram o mesmo. Ao sentar-se ali dentro, uma sensação de medo e excitação foi percorrendo-o. A porta então fechou-se. Viu ali, no escuro, muitos botões e painéis, que davam a luminosidade. Ficou apenas sentado, esperando. Então, num painel apareceu Quatre com óculos de piloto. Sua voz, computadorizada, falou com calma:  
Está tudo bem aí?  
Sim... está. Que bom. Se assustou?  
Um pouco, ne? riu nervoso. E então, num outro painel, apareceu Duo, e sua voz também diferente:  
E aí Heero? Isso te lembra as batalhas?  
Er.  
Tabom... Quente aí, ne? Você pode resfriar o ar apertando esse botão azul do lado do painel direito.  
Esse aqui?  
É.  
Heero fez conforme o ordenado, mas Duo reagiu com uma expressão de terror:  
Argh!  
Que... que foi?  
Você apertou o botão de auto-detonação!  
HEIN!  
To brincando, idiota! Hahahaha... Quatre entrou na imagem de novo, dessa vez bravo:  
Duo, não o assuste mais ainda!  
Foi mal! O Winner voltou a ficar calmo novamente. Muito bem, Heero. Ande para a frente. Esse foi um pedido meio impossível, Sr. Winner, pensou o "novato" consigo mesmo. Olhou para os infinitos botões à sua frente, para suas mãos trêmulas sobre as pernas e o seu reflexo na tela de onde via o rosto do esperançoso Quatre. Respirou fundo. Já estava começando a suar frio.  
Eu... não consigo!  
Nem terminou de falar, quase. Quando via à sua frente, o Gundam de duas foices de Quatre estava vindo com tudo em sua direção. O quê? Vai me atacar? Mas por quê? O que foi que eu fiz? Onde eu tô? Por quê eu piloto isso? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?  
Tudo à sua volta foi ficando amarelo, um tipo de uma luz amarela que vinha de todas as direções. Pensou que estava delirando, sim, estava delirando com certeza. Talvez as pessoas enxergassem tudo amarelo quando sentiam a ansiedade na hora da morte. Ou... ou.  
Quando conseguiu sentir seu corpo novamente, aquilo já tinha passado. Estava novamente com o imenso deserto à frente. Respirava ofegante e não parava de tremer. Apareceu, então, o rosto de Quatre no monitor. Impressionante. O rosto de Duo apareceu ao lado. Estava pálido. Ele... tá igualzinho antes! Será que.  
Foi a capacidade de reação do sistema Zero. Quatre concluiu, pensativo. Então, observou a expressão de Heero, aterrorizada. Decidiu explicar o que acontecera nesses dois segundos que se passaram durante o ataque. Você contra-atacou, Heero. E com perfeição. Conseguiu se desviar das minhas foices com uma habilidade que eu não via desde a Final War.  
Eu... fiz isso?  
Um brilho do seu lado direito logo o informou que a foice de energia do Deathcythe vinha exatamente em sua direção. Mais uma vez tudo amarelo, um segundo de luz e medo, e novamente ele ali, ileso. Quatre e Duo trocaram umas palavras, mas Heero não conseguia ouvir. Estava quase inconsciente, aquela máquina entrara em sua mente como nada que vira antes. Ela o controlava. O Sandrock mais uma vez estava vindo. Nesse segundo de luta, finalmente o piloto do Wing Zero pôde ver o que se passava. Viu que suas mãos pegaram nas alavancas do seu lado, as empurraram com precisão, logo os dedos em alguns botões e pronto. Fim do ataque, fim da luz amarela. Aquilo o estava controlando totalmente. Ele era apenas um expectador do que o seu corpo fazia sem a sua autorização.  
Quero... QUERO SAIR DAQUI!!!

Era bom ver-se sentado em uma cadeira comum, respirando o ar de fora e bebendo muita água, embora o calor estivesse insuportável e fosse totalmente eliminado dentro do Gundam. Mas não tinha a mínima vontade de voltar dentro daquele monstro.  
Tem certeza de que aquilo não tá vivo? reclamou, quando conseguiu recuperar as forças. Foi muito bom para a primeira experiência. Quatre concluiu, calmamente. Olhou para Duo, que nada disse. Você não vai desistir agora.  
E se eu quiser?  
Não vai querer. Não pode querer. Como assim?  
Assim como o Wing Zero precisa de você, você precisa do Wing Zero. Já fiz várias experiências com ele ao longo desses últimos anos, e nenhuma foi assim. Você não tem absolutamente nenhuma noção de batalha e de Mobile Suits. O Wing Zero foi quem te deu isso. É feito sob medida pra você.  
Heero se levantou. Já estava ficando nervoso demais.  
E o que isso tem a ver comigo? Posso muito bem recusar o que vocês tão me propondo, não é?  
Claro que não. Por quê?  
Você vai ver. Não vai conseguir ficar sem ele.

Já anoitecia. À noite, o deserto ficava muito frio, pois sem árvores, não era possível reter o calor do dia. Decidiram passar a noite ali, pois não havia ninguém mesmo que pudesse vê-los, e ir a essa hora da noite de volta à fortaleza de Jeddah poderia levantar muitas suspeitas. Dormiram em uma cabana. Chegada mais ou menos meia-noite, a temperatura do local estava em torno de 20 graus negativos, algo que, mesmo com os pesados casacos de soldado árabe e com os sacos-de-dormir, ainda se sentia um leve frio. Heero não conseguiu dormir. Silenciosamente, levantou-se, e, sem acordar ninguém, saiu da cabana. Tremeu de frio ao se deparar com o ar de fora. Foi andando devagar pela areia macia, que mais lhe aparentava neve, se aproximando cada vez mais do cargueiro que estava ali ao lado, onde eram guardados os três Gundams. Não queria fazer isso, mas sentia que precisava. Iria entrar no Gundam, e fugir nele. Se conseguia contra-atacar, também conseguiria fugir dali em uma hora desesperadora como essa. Entrou no cargueiro e viu os três Gundams. Imaginou ter que forçar bastante a memória para se lembrar de qual era o seu, por causa de sua cabeça fraca, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Viu o Wing Zero. Se dirigiu até ele, chegou perto da porta de entrada do Gundam deitado e abriu-a. A cabine lhe era a coisa mais familiar do mundo. Nunca havia Se lembrado de nada assim com tanta clareza. Agora tinha certeza. Duo e Quatre não estavam errados; ele era mesmo Heero Yuy, piloto desse Gundam. Sentou-se ali dentro. Não demorou até lembrar-se como ligá-lo. Fechou a porta, se deparou novamente com o lugar completamente escuro, com botões servindo de iluminação. Mais nada.  
O que... eu faço mesmo?  
Gostou de ficar ali só contemplando, mesmo porque não fazia a mínima idéia de como tirar um Mobile Suit desse tamanho do chão. Era relaxante aquele lugar. Se pudesse... dormiria ali mesmo... mas... nada o impedia, ne? Poderia, sim, dormir ali, sem nennum incômodo... E.  
Foi acordado por por um alarme. Hein? reparou que o alarme vinha do próprio Gundam. Uma luz vermelha piscava rapidamente ao seu lado. Uma voz, naquele mesmo estilo de computadorizada, ordenou severamente:  
Karim Asid! Você foi identificado! Saia com seus homens com as mãos para cima!  
Heero manteu-se paralizado por uns instantes, até ver o Gundam ao seu lado se levantar. A voz de Quatre murmurou algo que devia ser em árabe para seus subordinados, alguma ordem de defensiva. Heero, trêmulo, se arriscou a dizer:  
Qua...Quatre?  
Heero?! Quatre respondeu assutado, e logo apareceu em seu monitor. Você estava aí!  
Eu... eu... Fomos encontrados! Eu e Duo vamos lutar, você foge agora!  
Mas... eu não sei... Não tem problema, fuja sem o Wing Zero! Meus homens vão levar você!  
Mas.  
Uma explosão e um barulho de Mobile Suits. Duo já estava em batalha. VAI LOGO!  
O Sandrock saiu do cargueiro e foi lutar. Mobile Suits novos, pertecentes às Forças Unidas do Oriente Médio, uma grande organização unida para competir nas guerras que logo se iniciariam. A Arábia estava compreendida nessa organização, e o único oposicionista dela era "Karim Asid". Estavam a muito tempo tentando achar um motivo para matar esse pacifista e começar a guerra de vez, para conquistar o maior número de territórios possíveis. E, quem sabe, o mundo inteiro. Essa é a intenção de todos os países que habitam a esfera terrestre no ano de 205 A. C. O Wing Zero se levantou. Heero ao certo não tinha a mínima idéia de como havia feito isso, mas fez ele se levantar. Em seu painel enfim apareceu: o imenso deserto à noite, cerca de trinta Mobile Suits iguas, inimigos, e os dois Gundams Deathcythe e Sandrock. Quatre e Duo ficaram sem palavras. He...Heero?! O que vai fazer?! a voz de Duo apareceu. Eu... não sei.  
Mas à sua frente um Mobile Suit o atacou. Sentiu o estrondo do choque da arma de ferro do inimigo, e sentiu o Wing Zero cair no chão, o levando junto. O Mobile Suit ia atacá-lo novamente, mas foi cortado ao meio por uma das foices de Quatre, e explodiu, fazendo um intenso barulho e muita luz. A visibilidade ficou horrível, por causa de toda a areia levantada, resultante da explosão. Heero tocou nas alavancas, fez o Wing Zero novamente ficar em pé. Percebeu que havia um canhão na mão esquerda dele. Sem saber muito como, levantou-o, mirou na zona aonde havia a maior concentração de inimigos. Não teve dúvida. Disparou. Novas explosões, a maioria deles derrotados. Um raio amarelo saíra daquela arma, e destruíra quase tudo. Quatre nem conseguiu dizer nada sobre esse progresso todo. Duo ainda conseguiu dizer algo:  
Idiota, você quase me mata junto!  
Mas Heero não ouviu. Estava concentrado demais no que estava fazendo para ouví-lo. Sua mente agora só pensava em lutar. Haviam sobrado dez caras depois daquela explosão. Ele iria derrotá-los. Iria matá-los. De qualquer jeito, não sairia dali sem acabar com todos os inimigos. Afinal, agora sabia QUEM eram seus inimigos. Sistema Zero. Num impulso, pegou o sabre de raios e cortou um na metade. Perfurou o outro atrás desse e fez o mesmo com o próximo. Três, quatro, cinco, seis e sete, oito, nove. Cortou o último em pedaços. Dez.  
Com toda a areia que havia se levantado, não dava para ver absolutamente nada. Heero procurou o Sandrock e o Deathcythe ali, mas nada encontrou. Foi recuperando sua falsa personalidade calma. Encostou a cabeça no banco, sentiu algo que não definiu se era desmaio ou sono. Que importa? Se rendeu a ele.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por Kitsune-Onna 


	4. Oldfashioned Loves

Heero? Hey, Heero? Are you ok?  
he...hein?  
Perguntei se você tá bem. Ai, será que esqueceu inglês também!  
Hum.  
Deixa ele. Ainda não acordou direito. Tabom, mas... O que vai fazer agora? Descobriram que você ainda opera os Gundams. Hum.... Será que sabem que você é um piloto de Gundam? Devem saber. Por isso, não vamos voltar. Karim Asid morreu na última batalha. E Quatre Winner retorna. Sim, e Quatre Winner retorna. Hum... tem certeza de que quer visitá-la? Eu prometi. Ela me disse que, quando Karim Asid e a fortaleza pacifista de Jeddah caísse em mãos erradas, era para eu procurá-la. Já faz sete anos que eu fiz essa promessa... Ela deve estar uma velha, hehehe!  
É... e depois... Fiz essa promessa para outras pessoas também. Como?  
Deixa pra lá. Como está o Heero?  
Tá acordando. Vai levá-lo pra ela?  
Claro. A tenente adoraria vê-lo.

205 A.C.  
04 Old-fashioned Loves

Quando já haviam pousado a nave num extenso campo de cimento é que Heero conseguia estar em pé. Alguns homens, sem uniforme algum, se aproximaram e confirmaram que quem vinha ali eram os três pilotos Gundams. Todos eles ficaram emocionados, principalmente quando viram Heero.  
Está... está vivo! disseram vários, cumprimentando-o, apertando sua mão, trêmulos de emoção. O próprio Heero não entendia nada. Foram levados a um pequeno prédio. Guiados por entre os corredores, pararam na frente de uma porta. Um dos homens bateu nela com cuidado, chamando:  
Tenente? A senhora está aí?  
Uma voz feminina respondeu com impaciência. Sim, mas estou ocupada! O que é?  
É que o Sr. Winner está aqui, tenente. A porta abriu imediatamente. Detrás dela, uma mulher com cabelos lisos até os ombros, meio azulados e cobrindo metade do rosto apareceu. Seus olhos se depararam surpresos em Quatre, mais surpresos ainda em Duo, e se encheram de lágrimas quando viram Heero ali. Quatre... Duo... Heero!  
Calma, tenente! Duo sorriu, dando-lhe um tapinha de consolo nas costas. Eu sei que você tem saudade de um cara legal que nem eu, só que também não precisa chorar, ne!  
Ela olhou-o e sorriu.  
Me... me acompanhem, por favor. disse, ao enxugar as lágrimas.

Haviam ido para uma sala mais confortável do lugar. Apenas a Tenente Lucrezia Noin e os três pilotos de Gundam. Ela finalmente se acalmara, e, sentando-se no sofá, disse a Quatre:  
Eu pensei que duraria mais tempo.  
Duraria mesmo. Quatre sorriu, também se sentando. Heero sentou-se desajeitado e Duo preferiu ficar em pé, encostado na parede de braços cruzados. Isso se Heero não tivesse aparecido.  
Heero Yuy, hein? Mas então ela estranhou a expressão assustada e confusa de Heero. Irreconhecível, talvez. Normalmente ele ficaria à vontade, quieto em seu canto, voz séria. Mas... o que.  
É uma longa história, Srta. Noin. explicou Quatre.  
Trataram de lhe contar tudo. Ela ficou pasma. Porém, parecia suficientemente aliviada de vê-lo ali, vivo, são e salvo. Sim, já era um alívio. Quem sabe ele poderia salvar o mundo, como já fizera uma vez. É, salvaria com certeza.  
Então... ela se levantou, rosto bondoso. acho que... Você está em sua personalidade normal, não é mesmo?  
Hein? Duo perguntou. Quatre e Heero também não entenderam.  
Eu... quero dizer... Antes de os organizadores da Operação Meteoro terem poluído a sua mente... e antes de terem-no tornado o soldado frio que era... seu coração sem todo o treinamento que passou deve ser exatamente assim, do jeito que você está. Heero corou um pouco. Na hora nem pensou em que diabos seria essa tal de Operação Meteoro.  
Noin andou até ele, e inesperadamente o abraçou. Fico feliz de vê-lo aqui, Heero. Muito feliz... Muito... feliz...

Nem parecia a mesma mulher quando ordenou aos seus leais homens que se equipassem e se preparassem para uma batalha, quando foi lançada a hipótese de que alguma potência inimiga descobrisse o paradeiro dos três pilotos de Gundam. No páteo central da estalação, a tenente Noin já vestia seu uniforme de guerra, pronta para tudo. Heero não entendia absolutamente nada, mas a estava admirando muito. Sentado num banco um pouco longe da tenente, observava os Mobile Suits de cor cinza e vermelho se colocarem em posição defensiva. Duo chegou ao seu lado e sentou-se. É claro que não demorou para notar os olhos do amigo diretamente fixados em Noin. Que é isso, Heero? Hum... ele fez, sem querer tirar os olhos dela. Ela é bem competente, não é?  
Ela é capaz de fazer de tudo pra nos proteger. Costumava ser assim no passado, sabia? Ela... é aquela que você mencionou?  
Duo o encarou, sem entender.  
Quem que eu mencionei?  
A única pessoa que o nome era familiar... era... Noin?  
Depois de uns segundos, o piloto americano entendeu e soltou uma gargalhada. Heero corou um pouco, mas sem perguntar o por quê. Poderia ser ainda pior. Não, Heero! Aquela era Relena!  
Relena... Não é ela?  
Queria que fosse?  
Duo achou ainda mais divertido que o amigo estivesse praticamente roxo de vergonha. Pôs a mão em seu ombro, chegando bem perto para falar, em um tom baixo e ligeiramente ameaçador. Pois eu acho melhor você ir tirando os olhos dela. Tem um cara que não ia ficar nem um pouco feliz com isso.  
Q...quem? ele tentava se afastar, mas Duo não deixava. O nome dele é Zechs. Duvido que você lembre.  
Eu... não lembro mesmo... suspirou Heero, falando com sinceridade, e voltando a olhar para a tenente. São casados?  
Hih, nem. Duo finalmente o largou. A Noin nem sabe se ele tá vivo... É meio que natural dele sumir assim e dar uma de morto, mas depois ele volta, se tem uma boa briga. Ele é irmão da Relena. Nesse momento Noin chegou perto deles, com um sorriso. Tudo já estava pronto.  
Agora é só esperarmos tranquilos que meus homens darão conta do recado. Vou tentar contactar Sally para dar as boas novas!  
Na sala de comando da tenente, um tanto rústica, havia apenas uma cadeira e diversos computadores, painéis e monitores. Uma sala escura e iluminada pelos botões, bem parecida com o interior do Wing Zero que Heero havia experimentado. Sentando-se na cadeira, tratou de mexer por ali, enquanto conversava algumas coisas complicadas com Quatre. Heero apenas contemplava o lugar, não dando muita importância para o assunto. Logo, surgiu no monitor uma mulher já de aparência mais velha que Noin, de cabelos curtos loiros e roupa cinza estilo militar. Seu sorriso se estendeu quando viu a tenente.  
Oh, Noin! Como vai? sua voz saía um pouco tremida. A comunicação deveria estar tendo interferências. Envelheceu, hein?  
Sally, você que tá velha! Noin disse e ambas riram. Mas... o que aconteceu? Eu não consegui mais entrar em contato com você nem nada... Bom... eu tinha fechado um pouco a comunicação... E eu tenho boas notícias!  
Foi então que Sally percebeu quem estava bem ali ao lado de Noin. Quatre lhe deu um sorrisinho simpático, que quase fez a ex-major cair para trás.  
Qua...Quatre?! Quatre Raberba Winner?  
Bom dia, major Sally. ele cumprimentou, educado. Acho que a senhora não estava muito prevendo me ver, não é?  
Ela sorriu mais calmamente agora. É... Afinal, não é todos os dias que se vêem um dos antigos pilotos de Gundam. Sabe sobre o paradeiro de mais alguém?  
Bom... tenho... Sally começou a contar como estava a situação no mundo, informações que Noin já tinha fazia tempo. Dissera que estava a tempos tentando falar com a tenente, mas tinha muito medo de que forças inimigas captassem a informação e descobrisse o paradeiro de alguma das duas. Noin tinha um sistema mais avançado, que permitia a comunicação sem esse tipo de problema, pelo menos durante um certo tempo. E eu tenho mais duas surpresas incríveis pra você, Sally! Noin disse animada, parecendo mais uma adolecente a contar seus segredos a uma grande amiga. E eu tenho certeza de que você virá para cá quando souber disso!

Sally não teve a mesma reação emocionada de Noin quando viu os "garotos" (eram garotos naquela época), mas nem por isso não deixou de arregalar os olhos e ficar pelo menos um minuto sem conseguir pronunciar uma única palavra. Ela, assim como Noin, estava bem diferente. Os cabelos sem aquelas carregadas tranças, agora estavam curtos. Olheiras denunciavam que Sally andara tendo muita dor de cabeça e noites sem sono por algum motivo. Eu tinha conseguido mudar meu nome para Susan, Noin. ela explicava, sentada na sala. Só estavam as duas lá. Mas parece que a OZ II vai conseguir me pegar. Estou sendo cada vez mais fechada.  
Bom, Major Susan, se é assim com você, imagine comigo. Noin estava cada vez mais preocupada. Fui protetora do Reino Senk durante a Final War contra a Rolme-Feller, e ajudei os pilotos até demais. Não imagino o que seria de mim se descobrissem a minha identidade. Como você anda se apresentando agora?  
Tenente Lucrezia Marchise, das forças independentes. Sally encarou-a bem.  
Te...tem certeza? Não acha que piorou a sua imagem com esse sobrenome? Marchise? Ah, não... Zechs está dado como morto, e está comprovado que ele não tinha parente algum. Além disso, ele não foi muito criativo escolhendo esse sobrenome para substituir Peacecraft. Assim como Lucrezia, Marchise é muito comum hoje em dia.  
Tá... tá bom, então, se você quer assim.  
Houve um silêncio. Sally sabia da obsessão de Noin por Zechs, mesmo depois de dez anos. Ela ainda o amava... E parecia esperá-lo. E, se por acaso ele voltasse, teria uma grande surpresa: apesar de mais velha, a tenente estava muito mais bonita e feminina que naquela época. Sally desejava muito mesmo que ele voltasse. E logo. Noin poderia até ficar doente com isso. Hã... Noin?  
Sim, Sally? os pensamentos estavam longe.  
Você mudou mesmo. Está revivendo a adolescência que não pôde viver?  
Noin se assustou e pôs-se novamente em posição de soldado. Mas não podia disfarçar. Estava quase chorando de saudade.  
Sally... você... acha mesmo que ele está vivo?  
Eu? Ora, Noin... É... é claro que ele está! Heero não estava?  
Sim, mas.  
Chega dessa dor toda. Chega de sentimentalismo. Comporte-se como uma tenente, comporte-se como uma tenente!  
Deixe pra lá. ela se levantou, ao enxugar a única atrevida gota de lágrima que se arriscou a cair. Temos mais responsabilidades agora.

A organização chamada OZ, cujo líder era Treize Khushrenada, agora falecido, reinou a Terra e as colônias por um certo período de tempo. Tinha um grande poderio militar, mas na maioria das vezes utilizava de acordos e de inteligência para tomar mais poder para si. A OZ, apesar de ter durado pouco tempo, era uma fonte de inspiração para os líderes atuais, que decidiram criar a OZ II, seguindo todos os passos de Treize. Mobile Dolls eram descartados, e o conceito de tradição e de "beleza das batalhas" era reforçado pelas elites do mundo todo. Os acontecimentos iam girando de uma forma desesperada. Depois da suspeita fuga do "traidor" Karim Asid, a OZ II tratou de se equipar mais ainda para evitar revoluções que os tirassem do poder que estavam a quase oito anos. O maior medo, na verdade, era que os lendários Gundams voltassem para atrapalhar tudo novamente. Embora fosse muito difícil a possibilidade de todos estarem vivos e aptos a lutar, ainda havia a chance. Heero Yuy estava comprovadamente morto, o que já aliviava parte do peso; mas fora então revelado a toda a elite terrestre que Karim Asid na verdade não era ninguém menos que Quatre Raberba Winner. Mas essa notícia ficou apenas entre eles: se fosse espalhada para o povo, era bem capaz de haver revoluções para levar os justos e puros pilotos Gundam ao poder, como o idea de dez anos atrás. E isso poderia significar, apesar de uma boa paz, um igualitarismo nunca preseciado pela raça humana. Ainda mais quando quem ficou sabendo de Winner era a princesa do reino de Senk e ministra do exterior, Relena Peacecraft.  
Ela subiu as escadarias do prédio principal da OZ II, parecendo furiosa. O uniforme, apesar de militar, era propositalmente branco, significando a paz que queria pregar, e que já era tão vívida em seu reino. Como as situações no governo mundial estavam ficando apertadas, já que a ambição dos líderes não muda nunca, a princesa Relena resolveu fazer parte diretamente do conselho político da Terra (coisa que até agora não fazia). Afinal, tinha o direito, já que era a líder da nação com a 3ª melhor economia do mundo e em 1º lugar em nível de desenvolvimento social. Foi discutir algo que já estava a tempos enroscado em sua garganta: a exploração de trabalhadores ao norte da Ásia. Que eu saiba, senhores, fizemos tratados para ampliar a assistência social, e não explorar classes mais baixas de lugares mais pobres. ela dizia na grande mesa de reunião, sendo extremamente formal e educada apesar da raiva que transmitia. Os senhores estão rompendo as relações que fizemos há oito anos atrás!  
Senhorita Peacecraft, tente entender... Aurey Mallaica, o líder da Lestásia, maior potência mundial, era quem regia todas as reuniões ali. Isto não é exploração de mão-de-obra. A senhorita sabe muito bem que a educação rege tudo, desde o começo dos tempos. Nessa região, quase ninguém tem educação bem formada para bons empregos. Então.  
Seria melhor explorá-los.  
A senhorita já ouviu falar da sobrevivência dos mais fortes? deixou escapar, irritado, um membro da reunião. Já estava cansado de toda aquela ladainha que a jovem fazia toda reunião; já não bastava todos aqueles ideiais Peacecraft de paz abosluta, e vinha agora com essa idéia de igualitarismo. Sim, senhor, e não vai ser esse o rumo que o mundo vai tomar! Relena já se levantara de sua cadeira na grande sala. Era um lugar próprio de reuniões, localizado na minúscula Ilha de Seta, no Pacífico. Era uma ilha feita apenas para discussões políticas, fundada por Mallaica. O lugar tinha um belo paisagismo e era um ambiente agradável. O prédio central, enorme, luxuoso e todo branco tinha mastros com a bandeira de todos os países terrestres. A traição de Asid. começou a explicar Mallaica, com mais calma. Temos que considerar esse caso, senhorita Relena. Ainda estamos tendo problemas com Jeddah por causa deste incidente. Ele é um ex-piloto Gundam.  
Relena se sentou, e logo deu uma curta risada irônica. Está engraçado, senhorita?  
Sim, senhor. É que eu não acho que vocês conseguem acreditar que aquele bandido de Mobile Suits foi mesmo Quatre Raberba Winner. Mallaica levantou uma sombrancelha:  
E por que não seria?  
É claro que não. Não seria capaz daquilo, não? Além disso, todos sabemos que aqueles pilotos estão mortos. Eu acho que foi mais uma desculpa dos seus homens, Sr. Malaica, para justificar uma falha ridícula. E então, no final da reunião, se retirou. Foi para a sua mansão da ilha, entrou em seu quarto, tirou os trajes militares e deitou-se na cama, pedindo a Began que mandasse os criados não irem perturbá-la. Queria descansar a mente.  
Dez anos haviam se passado desde a morte de Heero. A última pessoa que lhe dera notícias, a sete anos, fora Quatre, que havia prometido ir ao seu encontro caso a sua "máscara" de Karim Asid caísse. E agora, Relena apenas deveria ficar esperando por ele. E mentindo em todas as reuniões, inventando expedições que o reino Senk fizera em busca dos pilotos Gundam sem sucesso, e afirmando que todos eles estão mortos, que não adianta correr atrás deles porque todos já morreram. Não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir segurar isso, Quatre, então faça logo alguma coisa. Você é inteligente, tem muitos anos de experiência. Eu não.  
Relena havia prometido para si mesma que levaria o Reino Senk para o rumo da glória, e que a morte de Heero não a afetaria de modo algum. Continuaria cerebral e pacifista, guiando a Terra e o Espaço Sideral para a paz verdadeira, única e infinita.  
Agora percebia claramente seus sonhos de adolescente. Essa tal paz era impossível. A situação se agravara mais ainda a seis anos atrás, quando Mallaica tomara o poder do país da Lestásia. Um jovem ainda mais novo que ela, de expressão formal e rebelde ao mesmo tempo. Exímio piloto de Mobile Suits, também tinha muita familiaridade com armas e naves. Lembrava muito Heero. Exceto pelos cabelos negros elegantemente cortados e pelos olhos castanhos, que não exibiam brilho algum. Mallaica se aproximou muito do Reino Senk naquela época. Chegou uma hora que propôs, às escondidas, um casamento com Relena, para juntos as suas duas potências poderem governar o mundo todo, terem todos aos seus pés. E é claro que ela recusara. Mas os boatos de que havia um "romance" entre os dois jovem governantes não paravam de se espalhar, e até estavam chegando ao povo. E ele queria atenção. Ele realmente gostava disso. Ela não. Relena viu o urso marrom de pelúcia encostado no travesseiro branco e macio de sua cama. O ursinho, que ganhara de Heero em seu 16º aniversário. O cartão que ele lhe entregara estava guardado em uma caixa, dividido em dois. Rasgado. Bem, Heero, rasguei-o na sua frente, porque afinal, você fez isso com o meu cartão de aniversário... E como se atreveu a não me entregar este aqui pessoalmente? Ah, Heero, seu idiota, se tonto! Seu... seu.  
Desabou em lágrimas, encharcando o ursinho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu de novo!  
Obs- OZ II se lê "OZ Segunda" (a sonoridade é melhor)  
Eu devo ter mudado a personalidade da Relena. É que a Relena do anime eh tão idiota ' muito tonta e ingênua também.... Então, eu acho que fiz como se ela tivesse crescido (bom, ela realmente cresceu..... u.u). Vou tornar ela digna de amar o Heero!!!!

Kitsune Onna 


	5. Prazer em Conhecêlo, Espaço Sideral

Eu sonhei com você. Você estava de vestido comprido branco e prateado, muito brilhante. Estava com os olhos cobertos pelos seus cabelos escuros, como sempre, e um sorriso muito carinhoso. Mas, de repente... você se transformou em outra! De rosto mais jovem e cabelos claros. Mas não estava mais sorrindo. Estava chorando. Corri até você, mas não te alcancei. Não consegui te abraçar; nem ao menos de dar o menor toque. Eu não lembro do seu nome, mas sinto como se tivesse conhecido você até antes de eu nascer. Você chorou mais ainda e eu vi duas asas de anjo, imensas, cintilantes, saírem das suas próprias costas. Era um anjo à minha frente? Sim, tudo era tão branco e claro.  
Mas tudo foi ficando cinza depois. Máquinas surgiram atrás de você, um chão arenoso e um céu cinzento por nuvem e fumaça. Mas as suas asas não desapareceram. E mesmo assim eu não conseguia tocá-la. E então, todo o seu branco foi se tranformando em vermelho. Sangue! Fiquei ainda mais desesperado para ir te salvar. O líquido avermelhado-escuro ia escorregando por todo o seu corpo e te deixando completamente manchada. E você... você disse.  
A paz... morreu... meu querido... Hee...

205 A.C.  
05 Prazer em Conhecê-lo, Espaço Sideral

Heero! Tá vendo? Não é tão difícil assim se você pega o jeito. Hum... pode ser.  
Duo ensinava Heero a pilotar uma pequena nave da frota de Noin. Estavam sobrevoando o alto-mar, a alguns quilômetros da base da tenente. E Heero até que estava conseguindo fazer tudo sem problemas, parecia que tinha um dom dentro de si que mandava sua mente fazer todas as coisas certas para se pilotar. Parecia ser algo tão natural... e era tão fácil! E o mais estranho era que ele não tinha a mínima lembrança de ter dirigido algo assim. É como se ganhasse esse poder magicamente. Quatre, Noin e Sally estavam num barco, ao observarem o treinamento de Heero e sentirem um pouco da brisa do mar, que era refrescante e confortante. Os planos em discussão era como chegar à Relena Peacecraft do Reino de Senk sem suspeitar nada dos outros países, da OZ II e até mesmo do próprio Reino Senk. Quatre também estava preocupado com seus leais homens do Maganac que ele abandonara para fugir. Precisava ver como eles estavam.  
Heero e Duo finalmente voltaram ao barco, deixando a pequena nave amarrada a ele para ser levada junto. Então, Heero? Noin perguntou num sorriso. Já se acostumou.  
É... eu acho que sim... ele respondeu meio sem graça e quase corando. Olhou com medo para Duo, que, por talvez misericórdia, não fez nenhuma brincadeira. Ótimo. Nós vamos aos poucos, certo? Primeiro com uma pequena nave dessas, depois vai aumentando o nível até chegar num Gundam. Acho que você consegue fazer isso em pouco menos de dois meses, não?  
Oh! Duo começou, o que já levou olhares de advertências de todos ali. E isso é mais um magnífico plano da super Instrutora Noin?  
Na verdade, meu querido Deus da Morte, foi o Quatre que pensou isso, e não eu. ela disse, e Duo pareceu até um pouco feliz de ter seu nome reconhecido por alguém depois de dez anos. Deus... da Morte? Heero não entendeu. Como assim?  
Ah, não é nada! Duo fez pose. É só a minha verdadeira identidade.  
Pois é... Noin suspirou, enquanto Sally ria. Quatre apenas observava com um sorriso. Ainda vamos ter que suportar o Shinigami por mais um tempo, então tenham um pouco mais de paciência.  
Lieutenant's very cruel, huh?  
Quatre era o único que não ria ali. Encostado a grade da extremidade do barco, parou de prestar atenção neles e voltou os olhos para o vasto oceano. Tinha a mente completamente fora dali e o olhar completamente triste. Mas percebeu que Heero o encarava com preocupação.  
Heero?  
Er... hum... encostou-se ao seu lado, deixando Duo falar as bobagens de sempre. Por que você está assim? Parece preocupado. Obrigado por se preocupar.  
Hein?  
Não é nada. Mas... Quatre se sentiu meio inseguro de dizer. Você sabe que existem as colônias, não é?  
Sei. Isso eu sempre soube. Por quê?  
Você por acaso lutaria por elas?  
Heero olhou o mar e pensou por um tempo. Depois:  
Bem, Sr Quatre, é que.  
Quatre!  
Hum... desculpe... Mas... eu não sei se lutaria por elas. Eu nunca fui pra lá nem tenho nada a ver com elas. Quatre sorriu, um sorriso meio triste.  
É claro que tem. Você nasceu lá.  
Eu... nasci? Como sabe?  
As colônias... Quatre meio que ignorou a última pergunta. já foram as nossas maiores protegidas. Nós viemos à Terra e mudamos completamente as nossas vidas só por causa dessas colônias. Para você a vida deve ter mudado para melhor, não é? Mas para mim não. Tudo piorou depois que eu participei da Operação Meteoro.  
Operação Meteoro! Sim, a poucos dias atrás alguém comentou desse troço. Quem foi mesmo?  
O que é essa tal Operação Meteoro?  
Não tenho muito o que explicar... mesmo porque nem eu sei direito como se organizou ou que sgnificado tinha. Mas.  
Os dois se afastaram um pouco de Noin, Sally e Duo, que agora discutiam sobre um certo aparelho do barco. Quatre começou a contar sobre a Operação Meteoro, a vingança em nome de Heero Yuy, o encontro deles na Terra, a volta para o Espaço, a morte de seu pai, a luta entre eles dois.  
Quer dizer que nós dois lutamos?! Heero mal acreditava. Eu.. contra o senhor?, quer dizer, você?  
É.  
Quem de nós venceu?  
Eu teria vencido. Não que eu seja melhor que você, Heero, eu estou inferior às suas habilidades como piloto. Mas eu pilotava justo o Wing Zero. Aquilo mexeu completamente com a minha cabeça. Eu estava fora de mim. Heero pensou um pouco. Estava surpreso consigo mesmo por conseguir entender algo tão complicado. Talvez sua cabeça estivesse mudando também.  
Mas... você tinha razão, não, Quatre? Afinal, estava furioso por causa da morte do seu pai, e.  
Nenhuma fúria do mundo é justificativa para o que eu fiz. Quatre interrompeu rápido.  
Silêncio. Eu quase te matei. Destruí uma colônia inteira também, e quase foi a outra se não fosse por você e Trowa. E eu... quase matei Trowa.  
Quem é Trowa? É outro piloto de Gundam?  
Sim. E talvez o meu melhor amigo e companheiro. Ele mudou a minha maneira de pensar, muitas coisas que eu sei eu aprendi com ele... sua voz foi começando a ficar trêmula. E eu... em gratidão... quase mato ele? Faço ele perder a memória, e depois sofrer com isso?  
Se controlou para parar de tremer e tentar não chorar. Conseguiu. E Heero se comovia com o sentimentalismo de Quatre. Nunca imaginou que ele poderia ser assim. E era uma pessoa muito boa. Assim como Duo. É, todos os pilotos de Gundam deveriam ser pessoas muito boas. E não vêm essas histórias que contam que o bem deve sempre vencer.  
A cabeça de Heero dizia: viu como você tem poder? Faça o que você acha certo e siga as suas emoções como bem entender. Ignore o resto do mundo. Você acha que os pilotos Gundam é que têm que vencer isso a todo custo? Pois bem; assim será. Você é Heero Yuy, pode definir tudo, escolher tudo, até mesmo o seu destino e o destino da humanidade.  
Ah, e acima de tudo, esqueça aquele sonho ridículo.

Ir para o espaço?! Duo quase cuspiu o café que tomava. Agora!  
Sim. Quatre continuou normal, tomando o seu café. É muito importante irmos agora. Heero está preparado, eu sei que está.  
Estavam os dois na sala de refeições da base de Noin. Apenas os dois no grande estabelecimento, era uma da manhã, e praticamente todos já haviam ido dormir, exceto os homens de vigia noturna. A luz do holofote que ficava do lado de fora do prédio, iluminando tudo ao redor, entrava pelas grandes janelas e era a única iluminação ali. Tanto Quatre como Duo não estavam com o mínimo sono, então resolveram sentar ali e ficar conversando. Então veio a proposta de Quatre de pedir uma nave a Noin para irem ao espaço no dia seguinte. Duo não concordava.  
Mas... assim, tão de repente?  
Eu não vejo problema algum. Quatre mantinha sua posição formal. Talvez até para ocultar alguns sentimentos. Afinal, como eu disse, Heero está preparado.  
Não tá nada! o americano se levantou da cadeira. Não dá pra ir pra lá assim, de uma hora pra outra! Além disso, eu ouvi dizer que o espaço tá ainda mais turbulento que a Terra. Não dá pra saber, já que eles cortaram bastante a comunicação.  
Quatre olhava lá fora. Não havia absolutamente nada no grande pátio, o que dava uma enorme sensação de vazio e solidão. Dava a impressão de que só havia eles dois naquele lugar enorme inteiro. Cortaram... é mesmo... terminou a sua chícara de café. Por que será? Talvez as colônias sejam um símbolo de poder do povo. Coisa que os terráqueos não podem aprender, poir tiraria o poder de muitos líderes e ditadores.  
É... A Terra tá mais nojenta ainda do que era na época da Operação Meteoro... Hey, por falar nisso, a gente precisa explicar pro Heero sobre ela também, ne?  
Eu já disse.  
Já?  
Os dois se entreolharam por um tempo.  
Você tá preparando tudo, Quatre. Duo olhou desconfiado.  
Preparando...? dava para ver que Duo havia acertado. Quatre não era lá muito bom em mentiras nem em fingir.  
Claro. Tá nos seus planos a gente ir pro espaço, e o mais rápido possível, ne? Você já falou sobre tudo isso com o Heero. Você deve ter convencido ele também.  
Quatre se levantou calmamente, indo em direção à janela. Continuou a observar o local vazio.  
É mesmo. Eu quero ir para o espaço o mais rápido possível, e quero levar o Heero. Você vai se quiser, Duo. Eu não posso obrigá-lo.  
Mas é claro que não! Duo se encostou na parede ao lado da janela. Mas o que você planeja? Quer ver o Trowa, não quer?  
Não só o Trowa, mas o Chang Wuufei também. Temos que nos reunir. Precisamos nos juntar de novo, e.  
... E RECOMEÇAR UMA NOVA GUERRA?! só depois Duo percebeu que havia gritado, de tanta que era sua surpresa. O olhar de Quatre confirmou que sim. É, as suas opiniões haviam mudado... Com dez anos a mais de experiência que aquele inocente garotinho que desobedeceu o pai e foi à Terra no Sandrock, estava mais crente de que aquela paz tão propagandeada pelos Peacecraft não era tão boa assim. Pouquíssimo tempo depois, o mundo já estava explodindo de novo em guerras. Alguns ataques e batalhas tanto de Mobile Suits com o de humanos eram noticiadas com freqüência nos jormais e noticiários. Mas uma pergunta começou a ser feita pelos críticos:  
"E onde está Relena Peacecraft?"

Se é Quatre Raberba Winner que está pedindo isso, achp que não posso recusar! Noin sorriu falsamente, porque na verdade estava insatisfeita com isso. Mas... tem certeza de que é hora de ir para as colônias?  
Eu creio que sim, Srta. Noin. Quatre sorriu, de um modo tão forçado quanto a tenente. Heero precisa rever aquele lugar, quem sabe ele se lembra de algo. Preciso encontrar mais três pessoas por lá, também. Não sei se Duo vai conosco.  
Heero apenas ouvia tudo. Já estava pronto, vestindo uma roupa estranha de viagem, inteira preta e insuportavelmente colada no corpo. Quatre já parecia mais que acostumado com isso, pois se comportava normalmente.  
Duo inesperadamente apareceu, vestindo a mesma roupa que os dois.  
Duo... Noin olhou-o. Você vai?  
Tem que ir, ne! ele resmungou. Tenho que acompanhar esses dois aí, já que o Heero não sabe de nada e o Quatre apaixonado é duro de segurar!  
Se despediram e entraram na nave. Lá dentro, Quatre deu um pisão no pé de Duo, irritado, já sabendo que a pessoa referida no "Quatre apaixonado" era justamente o piloto do Heavyarms. Duo reclamou, mas não retrucou, sentando na cadeira ao lado da cadeira do piloto, que foi ocupada por Quatre. Heero sentou logo atrás, já perguntando com toda a inocência do mundo:  
Você tem uma amada no espaço, Quatre?  
É! Duo começou a gargalhar. E você vai cair pra trás quando descobrir que gata que ela é!  
Cala a boca, Duo! Quatre xingou, enquanto ajustava as coordenadas para lançar a nave.  
Em poucos minutos já atravessavam a atmosfera terrestre. Heero vislumbrou a Terra vista de cima: inteira azul e verde meio marrom, com muitas nuvens emcobrindo-a. Do lugar onde estavam, dava para ver como a Terra era gigantesca.  
Heero foi ficando cada vez mais admirado, Acima e por todos os lados, só um lugar negro e vazio, salpicado de pontos pequenos e brilhantes. Poucos minutos depois olhou para um lado e se assustou ao ver uma grande esfera cinzenta, parte clara, parte quase totalmente escura: a lua. Era muito mais linda dali... Chegando mais perto, conseguiu ver as bases lunares, o que a fazia parecer um planeta desconhecido, e não mais a grande esfera. Algo parecido com um satélite, só que muito maior, estava a leste da lua e também perto deles: uma colônia. Heero não imaginava como seria dentro de um lugar como esse. Mas para Duo e Quatre, agora completamente sérios, isso era tão normal... Ele queria alguém para comentar essas coisas tão lindas... Mas para aqueles dois, as preocupações com as batalhas, as guerras, os Gundams e o futuro os impedia de parar um pouco para admirar tudo isso.  
Nossa... Seria a vida de um soldado tão chata assim?

Pousaram na colônia. Estava tudo normal por ali, aquela colônia estava realmente vazia e sem suspeitas de autoritarismo militar ou algo do gênero. Andaram os três pelas ruas (depois de ter deixado a nave em algum lugar seguro). Aquilo era mais ou menos um tour para Heero ir se acostumando com o local.  
Realmente, era direfente. O ar parecia ser bem diferente do da Terra, embora fosse até mais confortável, pois quase não havia poluição nele. Era ali uma cidade normal, com ruas, prédios, carros e até áreas arborizadas, tudo muito organizado e limpo. Bem diferente da Terra, que até hoje o povo ia crescendo e tentando arranjar espaço à sua maneira, tendo assim uma coisa meio desorganizada. Faziam 205 anos que aqueles colônias flutuavam em volta da Terra... Nem parece. E sempre lutaram para defender os seus princípios e sua liberdade. Durante toda a sua história. Quatre ia contando tudo a Heero, que ficava pasmo. É, habitante de colônia nasceu pra sofrer... Duo resmungou. Nós tivemos mesmo uma história bem triste. Quatre disse. Mas também não é assim.  
Claro que é! Eu costumo dizer que quem nasce em colônia é quase santo!  
Você... costuma dizer isso...? Quatre encarou-o com olhar irônico.  
Por que tá me fazendo essa cara?  
Não...nada.  
Duo recuperou a pose.  
Então... é por isso que o povo das colônias vai mais fácil pro Céu!  
Heero:  
É porque eles são muito honestos?  
Quatre:  
É porque a colônia fica mais para cima.  
Duo:  
Winner, o seu mal-humor hoje tá INFERNAL! Eu não me conformo! Tudo isso aí é por ficar muito tempo sem o Trowa, é!  
ARGH, DUO!

Sally não conseguiu manter comunicação com eles.  
Tem certeza de que ficarão bem, Noin? perguntou, preocupada. Já faz um dia que foram para o espaço e nada. Será que foram pegos?  
Ora, Sally... Noin torceu o nariz. pegos? Você não conhece esses meninos.  
Meninos?  
Sally riu um pouco, de leve. Noin também, apesar de ficar meio sem graça.  
É... para mim, serão eternamente meninos.  
Você gosta muito deles, não é mesmo?  
É... eu acho que sim.  
Tive pouca oportunidade de conhecê-los, mas eu sei que eles realmente são pessoas muito boas. Sally cruzou os braços, tendo consigo uma certa inveja dócil. Você teve muita sorte de lutar com eles.  
Não, eu não lutei com eles. Noin suspirou. Não foi tão assim que.  
Ora, pare de falar bobagens! Estou sentindo tanta falta deles... Mas... e os outros dois? Será que estão na Terra ou no espaço?  
Não faço idéia.  
Ficaram quietas durante um tempo. Na sala de comando, triste e vazia, conversavam em silêncio apenas com os pensamentos. Só alguns minutos depois é que algo aconteceu ali. E nada de bom.  
Um dos soldados entrou na linha com as duas.  
Tenente Noin?! Major Sally?! Estamos com problemas!  
As duas se levantaram de um salto. Noin respondeu, chegando mais perto da tela onde estava o rosto pálido e assustado do soldado.  
O que é!  
Mobile Suits da OZ II foram identificados no radar! E entraram em contato com a nossa tropa!  
O que eles querem? a voz da tenente foi ficando rouca.  
Querem falar com a torre de comando, e dizem querer falar com a Tenente Lucrezia Noin! Estão com suspeitas!  
Suspeitas...? De quê?  
Mas a comunicação foi cortada. Noin e Sally se encararam, ambas sem saber o que fazer. Foi quando o rosto de um dos comandantes da OZ II apareceu na tela.  
Tenente Lucrezia Noin, a sua base está prestes a ser cercada. Sugiro que se renda sem resistência, e assim tudo será mais fácil. Agora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitsune Onna- 


	6. Circo Fantástico

Dormia. Já estava acostumado com aquele ar estranho, que antes lhe incomodava os pulmões. Apertado em uma cama de exército, estava cada vez mais infeliz por ter acompanhado Duo Maxwell desde aquela vez, na pensão da Sra. Yuan (se lembrava do nome da velha!). Tudo bem que nunca teve uma vida lá das melhores, sempre sozinho e esquecendo de tudo, mas agora estava tudo muito pior. Estava com medo. Um medo que parecia não afetar seus dois amigos, que também dormiam ali. Enquanto Heero estava na parte de baixo do pequeno beliche de ferro, Duo ficava na parte de cima, e Quatre na enferrujada cama ao lado. Ganharam esse quarto de graça de um funcionário do exército da colônia, e em troca disso o ajudariam a limpar parte do quartel-general. Acordou com empurrões. Era o funcionário, o tal do Steves. Hey, vocês! Não vão fazer o trabalho que prometeram.  
Duo acordou xingando. Que saco, hein? A gente já vai!  
Já dormiram quatro horas! Tá muito bom, não tá? Nos dias de hoje cê não pode ser assim senão a vida acaba com você. ele cuspiu num canto. Acordem e vão trabalhar, senão eu chamo Quatre se sentou na cama, com dor de cabeça. Confirmou calmamente para Steves e disse que já iriam. O funcionário saiu pisando forte no chão e reclamando dos terrestres folgados.  
Putz! Duo desceu da cama com um pulo, quase caindo em cima de Heero. Eu não sabia que a situação nas colônias tava tão ruim assim!  
É mesmo... Quatre suspirou. O que será que deve ter acontecido aqui? Não tinha uma qualidade de vida tão péssima. Não conseguimos achar nenhum hotel ou pensão com preço acessível para nós e todos os albergues estavam lotados. Parece que tão em guerra constante.  
E estão mesmo. É uma pena.  
Heero enfim se levantou. Vamos?  
Quando foi sair, deu de cara com um soldado da facção. O homem apontou uma arma em sua cabeça.

205 A.C.  
06 Circo Fantástico

Se são da Terra, o que tão fazendo aqui?  
A última coisa que Heero esperava agora era ser feito refém. Amarrados nas mãos e nos pés com cordas grossas, os três ficaram sentados, apenas esperando. Doze soldados estavam ali, de vigia.  
Aquele Steves... reclamou um. Filho da mãe! Trazendo essa gente da Terra para aqui dentro. Eu sabia que ele não prestava!  
Quatre encarou-os.  
Nascemos nas colônias.  
É mesmo? disse um deles. Não me parece.  
Da Terra nós não temos informação nenhuma do que ocorre aqui no espaço. Quatre dizia como se fosse um simples visitante, e não um prisioneiro. Podem nos dizer o que anda acontecendo aqui nos últimos dez anos?  
O soldado encarou-o com desconfiança, mas o olhar de Quatre parecia ser tão convincente que ele aceitou. É claro que vocês terrestres já ouviram falar nos Gundams. Os três confirmaram com a cabeça.  
Pois bem. Eles eram nosso símbolo de luta e esperança.. Mas é uma pena que tenham lutado contra nós. Contra a Presa Branca. Era o grande símbolo da revolução, vingança sobre o túmulo de Heero Yuy, depois de 20 anos.  
Heero se assustou. Vinte anos? Não vivera tanto tempo assim, vivera?  
E, depois da Final War, eles e a tal da Relena Darliam queriam por tudo unificar a Terra e o Espaço Sideral. continuou o soldado. Estavam conseguindo, estávamos aceitando, até os terrestres nojentos quererem tomar as colônias de novo. Nos reprimiram. Aí os governos colonianos resolveram se afastar da Terra, terminando qualquer tipo de comunicação entre ela e nós. Por isso, é incrível que vocês tenham conseguido chegar aqui.  
Quatre fechou os olhos, pensativo. Duo estava em um momento raro de silêncio e serenidade, também refletindo. Não houve ruído ali por pelo menos cinco minutos. Quatre então resolveu falar:  
Esse afastamento total da Terra fez com que a economia das colônias despencasse, e ficar nessa condição em que está hoje.  
Todos ficaram quietos. Duo resmungou um pouco.  
E aí, Quatre? disse. Você acha que vale a pena ajudar esses caras?  
Ajudar?  
Os soldados nada entenderam. Winner pensou um pouco.  
Talvez. Mas é bom estar ciente de que isso começaria outra guerra.  
É claro que sim.  
Fitaram um o olhar do outro, por um instante, e tomaram a decisão. Em momento nenhum consultaram sequer os olhos de Heero, para saber se ele concordava, o que ele pensava a respeito. Duo, rindo, disse por fim:  
Desamarrem a gente que temos uma surpresinha!

Presas as mãos, para não tentar fazer nada suspeito. Eram as duas levadas por um corredor estreito de um dos estabelecimentos da OZ II, com dois soldados de cada lado, armados e atentos. Caminhavam da cabeça erguida e expressão de quem não era culpado. Seria culpa de alguém tentar melhorar a vida dos seres humanos? É, seria.  
Pararam diante de uma porta no corredor. Ela se abriu, e de trás dela saiu um jovem de estatura média, com um ar muito formal e uma voz que poderia ser a substituta de Treize Khushrenada.  
Tenente Lucrezia Noin. disse com aspereza. E Major Sally Po. Sejam bem-vindas. Eu sou Aurey Mallaica.  
Nenhuma das duas respondeu. Apenas estavam impressionadas o suficiente para não responder. O famoso militar Aurey Mallaica, que todos diziam mas que ninguém conhecia o rosto, estava ali, diante delas. Tanto Noin quanto Sally estranharam porque Mallaica não gostava de aparecer em público, já que ele tinha uma belíssima aparência e uma voz estimulante, ao invés de ser um velho mirrado e rouco que preferia se esconder nas sombras da OZ II.  
Boa tarde, Senhor Mallaica. Noin disse, cheia de polidez. Eu acho que houve um pequeno engano aqui. Nós não recebemos nossa acusação, nem ao menos uma explicação de porque estamos sendo retidas.  
Um engano? Ele se aproximou das duas. Sally preferiu ficar quieta: não tinha tanta experiência com pessoas importantes tanto quanto a companheira.  
Sim, senhor. Noin insistiu.  
Então eu mesmo farei o favor de explicar-lhes. Mallaica fechou os frios olhos castanhos, depois os abriu de novo, encarando-a com uma formalidade venenosa. Reuniões militares que não sejam da OZ II são proibidas. Isso poder ser os primeiros sintomas de revoltas, que colocariam o mundo em guerra.  
Mas o mundo já está em guerra! ela persistiu, irritada.  
Pela percepção popular. Estamos apenas fazendo os acordos necessários para a paz.  
Noin quase enlouqueceu ali. Sally tremia de preocupação só de imaginar o que poderia acontecer com as duas, diante daquele escândalo da amiga.  
Vocês acham que eu sou o quê?! Uma idiota?! Não sou uma pessoa comum do povo, eu já trabalhei na OZ original, e sempre fui um soldado que esteve no meio das disputas políticas! O que vocês estão fazendo é ditadura e opressão! Mallaica apenas ficou encarando-a. Em seu olhar havia um certo brilho de raiva, mas ele não demonstrou irritação em nenhum sinal além desse. Mordeu os lábios, e então disse.  
Bem, a pena já está dada. Agora só se a senhora for recorrer a Relena Peacecraft. Desejo-lhe apenas sorte, pois seria uma pena uma dama soldado tão experiente e bela quanto a senhora acabar em uma prisão, concorda?  
E mandou que levassem as duas.

Alguns deles até choraram de alegria e emoção. De algum modo, todos os soldados daquele pequeno quartel foram convencidos de que aqueles eram mesmo três pilotos Gundam, os pilotos que nasceram apenas para libertar o povo das colônias. O caso de Heero foi explicado, e esse ponto foi o mais difícil de eles acreditarem. Mas, reconhecendo o grande Quatre Raberba Winner, não haveria como duvidar dele. E vão mesmo lutar ao nosso lado? um soldado alto, de pele escura e rosto muito belo, parecendo ser o líder deles, perguntou com emoção. É claro que vamos. respondeu Quatre, comovendo-se. Viemos ás Colônias para isso.  
Esse na verdade não era o motivo verdadeiro. Cansados do jeito que estavam, os três pilotos Gundam não pareciam exatamente muito confiantes em lutar numa guerra séria, por motivos sérios, como aquela guerra de dez anos atrás. Suas mentes, já acostumadas com a paz, queriam apenas descansar. Mas como descansar, vendo o que acontecia com sua terra natal e seu povo querido?  
Um daqueles soldados dissera que um famoso circo, que viajava de colônia em colônia, estaria ali naquela semana. Um circo, com as suas apresentações, talvez fosse o melhor para os três relaxarem.  
Ir... ao circo? Quatre tremeu de leve. Estava ele, Heero e Duo no melhor quarto do prédio, oferecido aos 'salvadores' pelos soldados. E qual o problema? Duo resmungou, mas logo viu o motivo. Er... eu sei que te lembra ele, mas... hey, e não é uma oportinidade?  
Quatre apenas olhou-o, desanimado.  
Oportunidade de quê?  
De rever Trowa! Esse circo pode ser dele, right?  
É.  
Duo sentiu-se irritado pelo pessimismo do amigo. Heero apenas os olhava. O americano então foi recorrer a ele.  
E você, Heero? O que acha de ir ao circo?  
Eu? pareceu confuso. Não sei... Não faço questão. Decidam vocês dois.  
Só então Quatre levantou os olhos novamente. Tudo bem. Vamos. Afinal, não temos nada a perder.  
Duo completou:  
E tudo a ganhar.

O circo era imenso, verde e azul, e ocupava uma grande área de grama que ficava a leste da colônia, reservada especialmente para eventos como esse. Estava muito sol, um ar quente e abafado, porém até que parecia agradável. Famílias pacatas das colônias adoravam esse circo, pois era o melhor e mais barato meio de entretenimento que possuíam, e servia para distrair os horrores de guerra, crise e opressão. Heero viu de longe, chegando cada vez mais perto, à pé. Então isso era um circo.  
E sentaram-se na arquibancada, bem na frente. As pessoas vaziam barulho de todos os lados, acomodando-se nos lugares, tagarelando e rindo animadas sobre o show que se iniciaria. Heero nunca lembrara de ter ido a um circo antes, e realmente nunca fora. Quatre também, só passara perto. Duo, entsusiasmado, tentava explicar aos dois como seria.  
E aí os trapezistas andam naquelas cordas ali, ó apontou. se equilibrando. É realmente perigoso. olhou Quatre, impressionado. Esses artistas de circo devem ser muito bons mesmo!  
É... confirmou Heero, sentindo uma ponta de inveja de um garotinho ao lado deles, preseteado com um algodão-doce, no colo do pai, recebendo todo o carinho da mãe. E então o espetáculo começou. De fato, uma pessoa conseguiu andar perfeitamente pela corda lá em cima, além de conseguirem se equilibrar em pé nas costas de cavalos correndo em círculos, os trapezistas pendurando-se no alto, domadores judiando de seus leões e elefantes, mágicos, palhaços fazendo coisas idiotas, engolidores de fogo, malabaristas.  
Chegou o momento final. O locutor anunciou, com sua voz grossa e frenética:  
E, com vocês, nosso maior trapezista!  
Tigres entraram no palco.  
Atrás deles, veio um jovem. De calça verde-limão e blusa vermelho-vivo, uma máscara com um sorriso insano que cobria só metade do rosto. Quatre não teve dúvida:  
Trowa! Gritou, ao se levantar, mas sua voz nem era ouvida no meio de tanta gente falando.  
Calma, aí! Duo o puxou de volta, interessado no que Trowa iria fazer.  
Você gosta mesmo dele, não é? Heero perguntou, mas se encolheu ao ver o olhar de ameaça de Quatre. É... calma! Eu não quis dizer isso!  
Passaram a prestar atenção no que Trowa fazia no palco. Ele se pendurava em cordas que eram colocadas à sua disposição, e pulava em cima das costas dos nem tão amigáveis tigres, voltando depois. Os felinos estavam furiosos, irritados com a atitude ousada do trapezista. Mas suas garras nervosas não chegavam nem perto dele. Terminada a apresentação. A platéia de irrompeu em aplausos e vivas, impressionada. Depois dos tigres guardados novamente na jaula, Trowa desceu das cordas onde se pendurara e cumprimentou o público, dobrando o fervor e o carinho dos aplausos. Saiu. Terminada a apresentação. Heero, Duo e Quatre saíram do circo, junto à multidão. Procuraram com os olhos onde poderia ser o camarim. Vamos. chamou Quatre, protegendo os olhos do sol com uma mão. Deve ser por ali. Seguiram até a parte de trás da grande lona. Várias jaulas estavam espalhadas, com seus animais, todos exaustos, descansando. Alguns homens e mulheres do próprio circo andavam por ali, cuidando dos bichos e arrumando algumas coisas. Quando um jovem moreno veio lhe perguntar o que queriam, Quatre disse num fôlego só:  
Trowa, procuramos ele.  
Ah, o Trowa? o jovem sorriu. Podem entrar, vou procurá-lo pra vocês, tá?  
Entraram pela pequena porta. O camarim estava ainda mais lotado que lá fora, todos se arrumando, tirando as roupas e a maquiagem. Foram logo ao encontro de uma jovem de cabelos compridos castanho-avermelhados, cacheados, vestida com roupas normais, mas ainda com uma pluma na cabeça, da apresentação. Heero a reconheceu: era a mais habilidosa malabarista que surgiu no palco, e muito bonita também. Ao seu lado um rapaz estava de costas, mexendo num baú, apenas com a calça verde-limão e sem camisa. Tinha cabelos castanhos, alongados até o final do pescoço. Quando se levantou e virou, viu-se que era alto, e que tinha um dos olhos intensamente verdes escondido atrás do cabelo.  
Trowa? chamou o jovem moreno. Esses caras aqui querem te ver!  
Ah, sim, Yande. respondeu, jogando o cabelo para o lado. E quem são?  
Deparou-se com quem eram. Pareceu perder a respiração.  
Quatre e Duo apenas o olharam espantado. Trowa Barton parecia bem mais alto do que costumava ser aos quinze anos e tanto; parecia mais descontraído e menos fechado. Depois desse espanto todo, Duo foi até ele e pôs a mão em seu ombro.  
E aí, Trowa? A quanto tempo, neh? Lembra da gente?  
Ele só teve forças para responder:  
Não.  
Quatre se aproximou também. Duo pareceu transtornado.  
Hey! Eu tava brincando! Você lembra da gente! Ou não vai me dizer que perdeu a memória de novo? e virou-se para Heero. Tem outro aqui pra te fazer companhia. Tamos no clube dos desmemoriados!  
A atenção de Trowa foi dele para Quatre, depois para Heero. Yande não estava entendendo nada, e a garota de cabelos castanhos fazia cara feia.  
Têm certeza de que não se enganaram? ela disse, tirando a mão de Duo do ombro de Trowa. Eu acho que vocês não se conheceram. Devem estar confundindo ele com alguém.  
Há, eu lembro de você! Duo deu um sorriso esperto. Você é aquela chatinha do circo, que não deixava a gente nem chegar perto dele... a tal da Catharina. Catherine. ela corrigiu. E não sei do que você está falando. Duo ia retrucar mais ainda, quando Trowa interferiu.  
Por favor. continuava muito educado, não se irritando como a garota. Acho que não os conheço. Devem estar me confundindo.  
Dessa vez Quatre não conseguiu ficar quieto. Aproximou-se.  
Trowa... Trowa Barton, não é?  
Trowa Bloom. ele corrigiu. Não Barton. Du ficou quieto. Quatre sentiu-se murchar por dentro, e Heero sentiu-se infeliz apenas de olhá-lo daquela maneira.

Como é possível?! São dois Trowas, que trabalham no circo, são altos e de olhos verdes e quem têm uma chata do lado que chama Catherine! Duo chutou uma lata à sua frente. É claro que é o mesmo, Quatre. A piranhazinha deve ter enfiado na cabeça dele que ele nunca foi soldado.  
Andavam, à noite, pelas ruas vazias da colônia. Haviam passado o dia todo com Yande, que era bem simpático, e os mostrou o circo, os animais, todos os artistas, e ainda contou-lhes um pouco sobre o que sabia de Trowa. Não foi de grande valia: Yande apenas sabia que ele sempre fora Trowa Bloom, marido de Catherine Bloom, sempre amado pelo público do circo. A calma e a detreza de Trowa era tanta que ele costumava afanar as orelhas dos seus 'gatinhos', os tigres e os leões, para que dormissem. Mais nada. E agora andavam numa noite coloniana. Não tão agradável quando a terrestre, mas era sim ótima, principalmente pela calmaria. Haviam sentado numa praça, aonde havia um chafariz luminoso com uma estátua de golfinho. Eu já deveria ter imaginado isso! Quatre abaixou a cabeça. Claro! Ele perde a memória com facilidade! Nem sabe quem é!  
E ainda tem a Catherine pra ajudar... Duo completou.  
Não a culpe. Quatre se levantou, cansado. Ela só quer o bem dele, ao contrário de nós. Queremos só que ele abandone essa vida de paz e vá ao campo de batalha lutar tudo de novo.  
Grande coisa. A gente fez isso.  
Eu não vivi momento de paz nenhum.  
Fale por você. Eu tava muito bem sem lutas. Agora a gente tem um monte de problemas, tamos com uma guerra nas costas e ainda por cima as colônias. Se ele algum infeliz dia da vida dele quis pilotar um Gundam, devia ter pensado melhor nas conseqüências!  
Mas ele é casado agora! Lembra do que Yande nos disse?  
E daí? Como assim 'e daí?  
Se acalmem vocês dois! Heero tentou impedi-los, uma vez que Quatre ameaçou ir para cima de Duo, e começar uma briga. Que tal decidir isso amanhã? É melhor dormirmos agora. Houve um silêncio pela parte dos dois. Sentiam-se sem rumo agora.

Por que você fingiu?  
Eu não tive escolha. Tudo o que eu quero é estar perto de você, mais nada. Mas eu sei como o seu Gundam e os seus companheiros são importantes pra você.  
Se sabe, então por que me ajudou a mentir?  
Porque é muito melhor assim.  
Ótimo. Só vou fazer o que for melhor pra você.  
Promete?  
Prometo. Mas sente falta deles, não sente?  
Passado é passado. Fico feliz apenas por ter algo bom para recordar. De agora em diante, vou viver só pra você... e pra ele... ou ela?  
Acariciou o ventre levemente crescido de Catherine.  
Se abraçaram e cobriram-se com o cobertor. Que aconchegante... Pra que uma guerra quando se pode ter uma vida dessas?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por Kitsune-Onna 


	7. Aquele que Matou Treize Khushrenada

Se já não estavam suficientemente tristes porque Trowa Barton nada se lembrou deles, ficaram então muito pior. Estabelecendo comunicação com Noin e Sally na Terra, descobriram que elas foram presas pelo exército de OZ II por supeita de conspiração aos governantes e à paz suprema terrestre. Não tinham mais nenhuma fonte de informação sobre a Terra, já que o planeta azul fechou qualquer tipo de comunicação e laços de afinidade para com a Terra. Dane-se a comunicação e os laços de afinidade. O que Quatre não se conformava de jeito nenhum era o fato de ter sido esquecido assim, para a pessoa praticamente mais importante do mundo, para ele. Não reduziu-se em lágrimas, afinal não era desse tipo de atitude, mas ficou trancado em seu quarto militar, pensativo. O coração de Karim Asid, frio e responsável, estava formando novamente aquele coração do garotinho de quinze anos que desobedeceu seu pai e fugiu para a Operação Meteoro. Gostaria de ter perdido a memória, como Trowa ou Heero, assim as coisas não seriam tão dolorosas. Mas foi quando, em seu computador, recebeu um pedido de comunicação terrestre de quem jamais imaginara receber. Apareceu em sua tela o rosto pálido e sincero de quem não via a muito tempo.  
Sr. Winner...? Sr. Winner, é o senhor?

"205 A.C.  
07 Aquele que Matou Treize Khushrenada"

Harry Ludwig, o líder dos soldados a quem os três pilotos Gundam se associaram, era afinal um homem bem honesto. Aos vinte e nove anos, era um soldado explêndido, e idealista. De origem inglesa, já morara na Terra quando pequeno, na época em que a Final War acontecia e a Presa Branca ameaçava destruir o planeta. Assim, sua família achara melhor ir para as colônias. Já fora a qualquer lugar da Terra, a qualquer colônia do espaço, e por isso tinha uma experiência de vida bem grande para a sua pouca idade. Seu único problema era a aparência: óculos de lente muito grossa, em que era quase impossível ver seus olhos azuis, cabelos louros esparramados e mal-arrumados, uma pose rebelde e a falta de certos modos. Justificava-se: até em esgoto europeu ele já morou. Desde o começo adquirira uma adoração muito forte por Heero, afinal, estava ali diante do salvador das colônias e da Terra: seus dois lares. Ensinava o garoto a mexer em armas, correr, atirar, consertar naves e Mobile Suits. E, com o que ficava mais impressionado, era que Heero o via fazendo uma vez e aprendia logo na primeira vez que ia tentar fazer igual. Claro. Embora não se lembrasse, já fora o maior dos soldados. Aliás, ainda é. Ludwig bateu na porta, chamando.  
Sr. Yuy? Hum? ouviu de lá de dentro.  
O senhor vai treinar hoje? A porta de abriu, e detrás dela veio um sorriso de um verdadeiro Heero. Claro. Vamos.  
Era esquisito para Ludwig ensinar ao próprio superior. Este, porém, encarava tudo na maior normalidade, inocente, mas parecendo cada vez mais nervoso diante do assunto de uma guera. Afinal, dentro das suas escassas memórias um tanto esquecidas, não tinha nenhuma idéia do que seria uma nação, ou pior, um mundo em guerra. Até mesmo transpassava o mundo, porque a guerra envolvia as colônias também. Saíram naquele dia, indo até o lado aposto da colônia, aonde havia uma zona de treinamento de tiroteio, isolada da parte civil.

Duo dormia em seu quarto, cansado. Com motivos, afinal, trabalhara dois dias inteiros, quase sem descanso, dando ordens aos homens da seção de montagem e manutenção dos Mobile Suits, das naves e das armas em geral. Estava adquirindo um espírito de líder que nem ele mesmo imaginara ter antes: o seu jeito e a sua descontração faziam com que os subordinados trabalhassem muito melhor. Coisa que Quatre, abalado e preocupado, não estava conseguindo fazer ultimamente.  
Este estava com o coração batendo rápido, impressionado com a pessoa que via em seu monitor, e que tentara estabelecer comunicação com ele. As palavras 'Sr. Winner' eram muito mais formais que há dez anos atrás.  
Srta... Relena... Peacecraft.  
Sim! - ela parecia tentar segurar as lágrimas. E fazia isso com elegância de decendente nobre. Enfim encontrei o senhor! Passei esse últimos mês procurando-o, mas não o vi em lugar nenhum! E a sua promessa?  
Quatre havia prometido a Relena Peacecraft que se encontraria com ela quando voltasse a ser um simples soldado. Uma promessa assim como fez com Lucrezia Noin, e que gostaria de fazer também a todas as suas irmãs, mas que não era possível, já que elas eram muitas, espalhadas pelas colônias. É... ele sorriu. Nem tive chance alguma.  
Estão todos desconfiados de mim. Dizem que tenho ligações com o senhor.  
Mesmo? Já era de se esperar Aurey Mallaica é um segundo Treize Khushrenada, tal é a sua esperteza.  
Quatre via nos olhos dela uma vontade de dizer algo, e ele sabia exatamente o que era: 'Quero Heero de volta!'. Ele mesmo não soube porque não falou na hora que estava com Heero Yuy consigo, desmemoriado, mas vivo. Relena nunca fora a garota mais linda, aos olhos de Quatre, mas agora ela estava realmente pior. Os olhos cansados demonstravam noites em claro, e a voz fraca traduzia os anos que insistiu para a sua tão sonhada paz mundial. Sim, idolatrava Relena. Iria a qualquer lugar para fazê-la vencer. Ela era tudo o que ele tinha fracassado: filha de um homem rico, a herdeira da família, que fez jus ao seus dois sobrenomes ao mesmo tempo. Quatre nem obedecer seu pai conseguiu. Se por fora o sorriso, por dentro a amargura.  
Acho que devo avisá-la de algo... começou, mas foi interrompido.  
E eu também! E é essa a maior causa do meu contato com o senhor. Sally Po e Lucrezia Noin foram capturadas!  
Quatre levantou-se da cadeira onde estava.  
Capturadas!  
Sim! Foi o Sr. Aurey Mallaica. Ele acredita que as duas estavam conspirando contra o governo.  
Mas... na verdade, estavam.  
Relena olhou-o, parecendo sentir-se ingênua. Continuou:  
É mesmo? Com o senhor? É incrível! Estou sem saber de nada o que acontece na Terra, pois quem me passa as informações é a OZ II, e não é muito confiável... - E como soube que estou aqui?  
Eu ainda tenho um pequeno controle do que acontece entre a Terra e as colônias, porque tenho um grupo de cientistas de um satélite. Me informaram que o senhor estava aí, e procurei por toda a colônia, até localizá-lo. E lhe informaram que eu estava sozinho?  
Disseram que não tinham certeza, a única certeza era o senhor. Por que, está acompanhado?  
Então ela não sabia mesmo de Heero. Nem de Duo ela sabia. Ah, e quando soubesse... A alegria perdida em dez anos seria recuperada. Não agüentou mais segurar, e nem era mais preciso mesmo.  
Srta. Peacecraft... venha até essa colônia, e imediatamente!  
O quê? Mas... tenho assuntos mais importantes a serem tratados aqui, e.  
Acredite, por favor. Ele é muito mais importante, eu sei.

Noin tirou a franja dos olhos mais uma vez, e olhou para o teto novamente. Levantou-se, caminhou mais uma vez pelo quarto escuro, parou e ficou em pé. Sally dormia na pequena cama, não que estivesse realmente cansada, mas não havia mais nada para fazer.  
Mehnen, um grande edifício no extremo-norte da Ásia, era a prisão oficial dos sentenciados políticos. Lozalizada num lugar extremamente frio, era isolada e longínqüa, não havia nem vestígio de civilização por perto.  
No pequeno quarto, com cheiro de cimento novo e ar empoeirado, Noin e Sally eram mantidas juntas. Com cerca de cinco metros quadrados, tinha duas camas, um banheiro isolado e uma pequena janela em que era impossível abrir o vidro. Dela, via-se o branco da neve lá fora.  
Sally acordou, se remexeu na cama e tossiu com força.  
Droga! exclamou. Sou alérgica a esse cheiro!  
Mas viu que Noin nem prestou atenção.  
Hey... insistiu, se levantando. Noin, querida? Noin?  
O... quê? ela voltou à realidade, assustada. Onde você estava, hein? Sally sorriu.  
Noin sorriu também e sentou-se ao lado dela. Ficaram ambas caladas até a major dizer:  
Estava pensando na batalha, nos pilotos Gundam, no Sr. Zechs ou em tudo junto?  
Em... tudo junto, talvez. e abaixou a cabeça.  
Calaram-se novamente. Noin passou então da expressão triste para a irritada.  
E Mallaica? Não nos deu resposta alguma! Fazem três dias que solicitamos a ajuda da Srta. Peacecraft, mas não aconteceu nada!  
Ele é mesmo um canalha.  
Canalha, mas inteligente. Você viu o poder militar que ele tem? Inclusive essa prisão enorme, e tudo sobre custódia dele! Como conseguiu tanto poder passando pela OZ II?  
Sally olhou-a, chocada.  
Ele não é da OZ II? Tudo isso não pertence a ela?  
Provavelmente não. Está dizendo que ele é um conspirador?  
Acha que um homem com tanto poder político e militar divide isso com outros? Noin foi ficando cada vez mais brava. Até um homem nobre como Treize Khushrenada, ou até o Zechs, não divide esse tipo de coisa.  
Sally suspirou.  
Poder é poder. Ninguém resiste.  
Noin pensou um pouco.  
Mas Quatre e a Srta. Relena resistiram. depois sorriu. Ah!, pilotos Gundam! Esses meninos são mesmo os melhores, não? Quatre é nobre e Relena aprendeu praticamente tudo o que ela sabe com Heero. Eu realmente queria que aqueles cinco garotos tomassem o poder da Terra e das colônias.  
Mas eles nunca tiveram cabeça pra isso. foi a resposta preocupada de Sally. Você se lembra muito bem do incidente da Verdade Revelada.  
Será que o povo não os ama mais?  
Pelo menos o da Terra, não parece.  
E as colônias?  
Como saber? Os pensamentos de Noin ganharam uma nova preocupação.  
Já faz quase um mês que os três foram para o Espaço. Acho que estão tentando se comunicar com a gente. Não sabem que fomos presas.  
A major ia dizer algo quando ouviram ruídos vindos do quarto vizinho, que estava desocupado. Puseram-se à escuta. Noin então foi até a parede e encostou o ouvido nela, afim de ouvir melhor. Reinava o mais absoluto silêncio.  
O que é? Sally se aproximou mais também. Novos presos?  
Poderia ser, mas está muito quieto agora, não acha?  
Mais um minuto de preocupação. Quase pararam de respirar. Depois disso, a major concluiu, voltando novamente à cama e sentando-se.  
Bobagem. Deve ter caído alguma coisa ali.  
Sozinha?  
Sei lá, Noin, às vezes pode ser corrente de ar.  
Não houve tempo para Noin se acalmar. Uma voz gritou do outro lado:  
Se não quiserem se machucar, se afastem dessa parede!  
A tenente se jogou do outro lado do quarto quando houve uma explosão. Sally caiu da cama em que estava, e toda a vista ficou dissolvida em pó cinzento. Noin então levantou a cabeça, com os cabelos completamente sujos de poeira, e viu quem era. Teria gritado se o pó permitisse.  
Era um jovem moço oriental, que usava roupas chinesas pretas, de luta. Tinha uma imensa trança fina de cabelos lisíssimos, negros, e dois olhos pretos serenos. Esboçava um sorriso. Era Wufei.  
Se a surpresa de Noin já foi grande, a de Sally foi ainda maior. Arregalou os olhos e contemplou, assustada. Wufei sorriu.  
Que surpresa toda é essa? Parece que nunca viram uma fuga por explosão!  
Mas o alarme começou a tocar. Luzes vermelhas piscavam por todos os lados, com um barulho ensurdecedor. O chinês tratou então de gritar, bem mais sério:  
Vão ficar aí? Vamos!  
E começou a fuga. Correram pelos intermináveis corredores, até que encontraram guardas de uniforme da OZ II. Wufei, prevenido, trouxera três pequenas armas: entregou uma a Noin e outra a Sally, e ficou com uma. Os três experientes atiradores conseguiram deter dez soldados, matando dois deles na hora. Continuaram correndo, sem sequer trocarem uma palavra, apenas correndo e fugindo da luz vermelha piscante... Pararam em frente a uma porta. Wufei abriu-a com uma senha, eles entraram, e então ele a trancou. A sala estava completamente escura e não havia luz vermelha nem alarme.  
Eu alterei o sistema para que essa sala não ficasse dominada pelo controle central. Wufei informou, bem mais informado sobre tecnologia do que a poucos anos atrás. E apenas as encarou. Não perguntou se estavam bem, o que tinha acontecido, o que Mallaica fizera, há quanto tempo elas estavam ali... nada. Apenas seus olhos serenos e negros transpareciam uma tranqüilidade maior que o normal.  
Sally foi quem se atreveu a falar primeiro.  
Wu...fei...? É... você?  
Ele confirmou com a cabeça e disse:  
Depois reclamam que eu digo que vocês são fracas. Foram capturadas com tanta facilidade!  
É mesmo? Noin riu, recuperando-se do choque. E o senhor, Chang Wufei-sama? Como vai a vida?  
Normal. ele apenas disse. Eu e Nataku não fizemos nada de glorioso nesses últimos anos. Nem lutamos mais.  
Quer dizer que você ainda tem o Shenlong? a tenente voltou a perguntar.  
Tenho. Por quê?  
Nada... É porque o Duo e o Heero estavam sem Gundams. Quatre os detinha guardados.  
Wufei encarou-a como se não tivesse ouvido direito.  
Duo... Quatre... e Heero...? Duo Maxwell, Quatre não-sei-oquê Winner e Heero Yuy?  
Raberba. corrigiu-o rápido Noin.  
Sim, o que for.  
É! ela deixou escapar uma exclamação de felicidade e satisfação. Encontramos a todos, e Heero ESTÁ VIVO! Ah, e agora já achamos você também! Só nos falta um piloto Gundam para formarmos o time de novo!  
Wufei sentiu por dentro certa alegria. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Ele mesmo ficou impressionado como ele gostava da presença dos outros pilotos Gundam, e isso ficou bem nítido nesse momento. Falta o tal do Barton. Wufei disse, não dando importância ao nome.  
Trowa Barton! Noin fez questão de corrigí-lo mais uma vez.  
É... esse aí.  
Sally apenas contemplava o jovem chinês, e não dissera nenhuma palavra durante essa conversa. Reparou como ele estava alto e belo, com a longa trança chinesa lhe caindo nas costas, confundindo-se com seu traje completamente negro. Já conhecia Wufei o sabia que ele era o pior tipo de pessoa com que se dar bem: arrogante, solitário, anti-social e mal-humorado, e acompanhado do seu forte censo de integridade (coisa que ela não compreendia direito o que queria dizer). Em resumo, se achava superior, e Heero e Treize Khushrenada foram as únicas pessoas que ele tratara como iguais. Queria abraçá-lo agora, assim como Noin fizera com Heero, mas sabia que isso era impossível, fora de cogitação. Por um momento desejou que Wufei tivesse perdido a memória também, assim ela, Sally, cuidaria dele e o ensinaria a viver de novo, com humildade e amor pelas pessoas.  
O que faz assim, tão pensativa? a atenção de Wufei passou para Sally.  
E...eu? era como se ela tivesse acordado. Ora, nada.  
Está me encarando tanto.  
É que percebo como você cresceu. A criança virou homem?  
E a jovem virou velha?  
Noin segurou um riso com a mão, e Sally corou e se enfureceu.  
Velha?! Como assim velha? Ah, desculpe. Wufei sorriu. Eu não sabia que você ia ficar tão brava assim.  
E lançou-lhe um olhar diferente, um olhar que a fez corar mais ainda. Houve um silêncio ali. Foi quando alguém bateu com força na porta trancada.  
Estão aí? perguntou uma nervosa voz do lado de fora. Major Po e Tenente Noin, serão condenadas se não se entregarem! Em nome da OZ II e de Aurey Mallaica!  
E quem se importa com Aurey Mallaica?! foi o grito enfurecido de Wufei de volta. Se não discutirem, poderão terminar essa história com vida!  
Mais batidas. Os soldados não haviam se intimidado.  
Vamos detonar tudo! gritou novamente a mesma voz, batendo mais forte. Repetindo, Major Po e Tenente Noin, entreguem-se! E você, que está junto delas, também será preso por conspiração!  
Wufei voltou-se para um caminho que deveria ser a tubulação de ar quente. Abriu a tampa sem dificuldades (deveria tê-la aberto antes), e entrou, chamando as duas para virem atrás dele.  
Está certo que aquela tubulação era importante, serão todos dentro do prédio morreriam congelados, mas ali estava demais. Passando por um caminho estreito, os três iam agachados e de modo desconfortável, e um ar quente e sufocante, com um cheiro metálico, corria pelo caminho completamente escuro. Wufei demonstrava resistência, mas as duas não. Sally ia logo atrás do piloto Gundam, e Noin depois dela. Depois de um tempo ali dentro, a major parou um pouco, ofegante.  
Sally. Noin perguntou na escuridão. Tudo bem? Hey, Wufei, Sally parou!  
Eu sei. elas sentiram ele chegar perto. Mas falta metade ainda. Agüente mais um pouco, por favor, senão você não sai viva daqui, Sally.  
A doçura com que ele dissera isso a motivou. Chamou-a até pelo nome e disse "por favor", preocupado com o bem-estar dela. A mente semi-consciente de Sally a mandou continuar, motivada por aquela voz. Continuaram a andar. O caminho era agora mais estreito ainda, e era preciso rastejar-se para passar. Enfim, Wufei parou. Disse, aliviado. Chegamos.  
Abriu uma portinhola e saiu. O vento frio passou pelo estreito caminho, mas os três persistiram. Wufei desceu primeiro, carregou Sally para fora e depois ajudou Noin a descer. Estavam diante de uma porta, num pequeno corredor. Não havia ninguém ali e parecia que o alarme parara de soar, e tudo estava silencioso e escuro. Num canto do corredor, três casacos brancos.  
Foi você quem preparou tudo isso? Noin perguntou, impressionada, quando Wufei lhe entregou um dos casacos. Ela o vestiu: era quentíssimo, pesado e ia até os joelhos. Entregou um também a Sally e pôs um deles em si, depois ajudou a major a andar. Foi em direção à porta. Disse, respirando fundo:  
Aqui, vamos sair dessa prisão.  
Sair de Mehnen? Noin suspirou mais profundo ainda. Nessa neve? Tem planos para fugirmos?  
É claro. Wufei pareceu irritado com a pergunta óbvia. Nataku está comigo.  
Mas como nós duas vamos? Está com medo que eu deixe vocês aqui?  
Não! Não é isso... é que.  
Eu trouxe uma pequena nave. E eu quero por tudo destruir essa maldita prisão. Por isso, enquanto vocês duas fogem, eu e Nataku acabaremos com esse lugar.  
A voz fraca de Sally interrompeu:  
Mas... vai destruir tudo? E os prisioneiros? Vão junto.  
Wufei! gritou Noin. É tudo o que eu posso fazer. ele disse com frieza. Além disso, eu não gosto de matar pessoas inocentes, mas eu não acho que as pessoas presas aqui são inocentes. Se são prisioneiros políticos, então têm tudo a ver com a política mundial e a guerra. Parem de ser ingênuas, nem todo mundo é como vocês duas... parou um pouco. Depois, acrescentou. Foi a sorte que ouvi um dos soldados falar que vocês estavam aqui. Vim especialmente para destruir esse lugar, e o faria com vocês aqui dentro.  
Houve um silêncio de reflexão. Finalmente, Wufei deixou Sally aos cuidados de Noin. É agora. Vou trazer a nave com o Nataku, deixarei ela aqui e depois vou atacar o outro lado. Enquanto isso, vocês fogem.  
Tudo bem. Sally concordou, com a voz rouca. Wufei abriu a pesada porta, e o vento fortíssimo e frio invadiu o corredor. Depois, passou e a fechou de volta.  
Foi questão de minutos para a terra tremer e vir aquele barulho de passos de uma grande máquina. Depois, ela veio quase como que voando, e parou diante de Mehnen. Noin abriu a porta com dificuldade. Viu ali, os pés do imenso Gundam Shenlong e uma pequena nave. Com as forças que lhe restavam, carregou uma quase desmaiada Sally, correndo um direção à nave, na neve macia e que lhe afundavam os pés. Tiros do esquadrão de defesa de Mehnen miraram o Gundam, e ele começou seu plano de destruição. Noin conseguiu chegar à nave. Abriu a porta e se jogou lá dentro, depois com custo se levantou, pôs Sally num banco e sentou no banco do piloto. Ligou a nave, suas mãos tremiam, e então começou a voar. Passou pelos tiros, e por tudo. Conseguira.  
Wufei levou a mão ao peito, imensamente aliviado por elas estarem a salvo agora. Não foi difícil derrotar uma prisão que mal era preparada para defender-se de um inimigo poderoso. Só depois, quando a destruiu completamente, foi que chegaram as tropas de apoio. Ele fugiu. No caminho, gritou:  
Eu sou Chang Wufei, piloto do Gundam Shenlong, habitante das colônias! Já matei um líder da OZ e vou fazer isso de novo! FAREI A AUREY MALLAICA O MESMO QUE FIZ COM TREIZE KHUSHRENADA!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por Kitsune-Onna 


	8. Vivendo Apenas para Você

Chegaram ao pequeno quartel-general da colônia. Relena tremia. Suas mãos suavam e ela respirava ofegante de tanta emoção, seu coração batendo mais rápido, como nunca batera antes. Cada minuto pelos corredores cinzentos pareceram horas, mas ela não via os corredores, nem nada ao redor. A única coisa que ela podia ver era Quatre, que eu seu incosciente se tornara seu salvador, aquele que trouxe Heero de volta à vida por ela. Mas as palavras que ele disse em seguida a fizera sentir como se tivesse levado um grande choque elétrico.  
Não... sabem onde ele está. Quatre disse passivamente. Havia falado com um homem, mas Relena não via esse homem. Não era capaz de ver nada. Ele... não está aqui?  
Não. Quatre deu um grande sorriso bondoso. Mas por que não espera aqui, Srta. Relena? Vamos almoçar. Não há muito luxo para alguém como a senhora, mas acho que serve, não?  
Demorou até Relena se dar conta da pergunta e sorrir, afirmando que sim. Estava em pânico. E se Heero não estivesse bem? E se foi capturado pela OZ II? Vários pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça, desde um ataque militar até uma jovem bonita que o havia convidado para sair. Aceitou o convite de Quatre. Heero, por sua vez, estava bem. À frente do circo, que já estava se preparando para sair da colônia, ele estava determinado a falar com o tal de Trowa Barton. Não sabia como nem porque, mas seu olhar de alguma forma sensibilizara o atleta de algum jeito. Talvez alguma coisa que ele mesmo não lembrasse.

"205 A.C.  
08 Vivendo apenas para você"

Não foi recebido muito bem. Antes de sequer olhar na cara de Trowa, a garota de cabelos castanhos cacheados o olhava com insatisfação. Não quis dizer onde seu marido estava. E quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer a vocês que ele não quer mais lutar?! Heero deu um passo para trás quando ela gritou, e a encarou assustado. Deixe-o em paz! Agora ele está feliz, não percebe?! Odeio todos vocês, seus pilotos idiotas!  
Mas... ele é importante para nós como piloto!  
E eu com isso!  
Parou por um instante espantado pelo tom extremamente grosseiro dela. Depois, continuou.  
Por... favor... Heero deu um passo à frente. Me deixe... pelo menos falar com ele? É claro que não! Ele sente dores de cabeça quando lembra de dias terríveis! Você não sabe a dor que é perder a memória e .  
Parou de falar quando se lembrou que isso também ocorria a Heero. Não foi capaz de encarar o olhar triste dele naquela hora. Resolveu continuar por outro meio:  
Já me basta Quatre vindo aqui! Não agüento mais! Quatre... veio aqui?  
Veio. Ele é o pior de vocês, sabe? Me lembro muito bem dele há dez anos atrás, quando veio procurar o Trowa. É insistente, muito insistente. Aquele cara me irrita, irrita!  
Fez uma pausa. Continuou a falar, embora Heero na verdade desejasse que ela calasse a boca.  
Me dizem que eu devo ser a única civil que detesta os Gundams. Detesto mesmo! Eu só sofri com todos vocês!  
Heero não agüentou. Quando deu por si, já tinha gritado.  
E você acha que é a única que sofre, Catherine!  
Ela de calou. Se encararam durante um tempo. Ela não conseguiu sustentar aquele olhar que ele tinha, um olhar que ela nunca vira e que só Heero era capaz de ter. Ele ficou extremamente sério, como era antigamente. Catherine, com a voz mais delicada, tentou retrucar:  
Eu... estou esperando um filho dele... É mesmo... Heero percebera só agora. Mas nós vamos levá-lo.  
E se ele se recusar?  
Ele não vai recusar. Eu o conheço bem. Passou por uma assustada Catherine e foi procurar Trowa. Ela, ainda inconformada, tentou pará-lo. Sua voz tremia.  
Fique sabendo... que ele é importante pra mim!  
Heero parou.  
É? se virou. E eu com isso?

Andava então Heero, pelas ruas vazias de um domingo coloniano, a cabeça doendo. Catherine não insistira mais, mas a via como um grande problema. Sentia um certo remorso por tratá-la tão mal, afinal, os sentimentos verdadeiros são muito mais importantes que qualquer conceito de guerra, e ele mesmo concordava plenamente com isso.  
Mas não era esse o grande problema. Sim, falara com Trowa. Chegara perto dele enquanto alimentava os leões. Sr. Trowa Barton? Por um momento os olhos esverdeados do atleta se ergueram assustados, mas depois pareceu se acostumar.  
Você... quem é você mesmo? Vim aqui com Quatre e Duo semana passada. Somos velho amigos seus, acho.  
Trowa se levantara então.  
Acha?  
Acho. falava com um tom frio, sem ao menos perceber. Eu não me lembro de você ou daqueles dois, ou da sua esposa, ou... de qualquer coisa. Nem sabia o meu nome. Sou assim como você. E eu o entendo perfeitamente.  
Os olhos de Trowa pareciam assustados como se tivesse recebido a notícia de que alguém conhecido morrera. Encararam-se durante um tempo. Escute... Trowa dirigiu os olhos para o leão ao seu lado, dentro da jaula, calmo e pacífico. Eu... não sou quem vocês procuram. Falo sério. voltou a olhar Heero. O pouco de lembrança que tenho me faz saber que nunca me envolvi em qualquer tipo de guerra. Eu nem... nem tenho força para tanto! sorriu, um sorriso nervoso. Depois, o sorriso se tranformou numa expressão que era quase desespero. Por favor, diga isso a eles. Não sou quem procuram, não sou quem procuram!  
Houve silêncio. Heero, ainda naquele estado de seriedade, voltou a cabeça para o grande leão. Era belíssimo, grande e bem-cuidado, de pêlos limpos e macios, juba enorme e espessa. Tinha os olhos abertos, olhando para Trowa. Com seu ar majestoso, bocejou, e, ajeitando a cabeça entre as grandes patas, dormiu.  
Heero voltou novamente a atenção a Trowa. Tudo bem. disse por final. Algo em seu íntimo não acreditava. Mas, se você for mesmo... ele... ou... sei lá, não ligue. Faça só o que você quiser, e viva em paz com a Srta. Catherine. E, se virando para ir embora, disse quase num sussurro, certamente falando mais para ele mesmo que para seu ouvinte. O melhor jeito de aproveitar a vida... é seguir as emoções.  
Trowa sentiu um baque no peito. Não conseguiu nem responder ao adeus. Encostou-se na jaula atrás dele para não perder o equilíbrio, a cabeça tilintando como nunca. "Seguir as emoções, seguir as emoções, seguir as emoções, seguir as emoções, seguir as emoções, as próprias emoções, só as emoções, aprenda isso, Trowa, seguir as emoções, faça o que quiser, eu admito que você é forte, seguir as emoções, é assim que eu levo a minha vida"  
Só chegou a desmaiar quando já estava caído sentado no chão.

Mas, retomando, é ali que estava Heero. Estava quase chegando no quartel-general. Então começou a pensar na tenente Noin e naquela outra militar loira, que ele não lembrava ao certo o nome. Noin era extremamente forte e extasiante para se esquecer facilmente. Lembrava-se dos seus cabelos azulados cobrindo metade do rosto, um sorriso esperançoso, de certa forma até inocente demais. Talvez fora isso que admirara tanto em Noin. Ninguém à sua volta lhe parecia inocente o suficiente para poder-se rir ao lado dessa pessoa sem desconfiar dela durante um único segundo. O abraço da tenente, na primeira vez que se encontraram, havia mexido relamente com ele. Não sabia se estava realmente apaixonado ou era só a surpresa de sentir pela primeira vez o abraço de uma mulher, pelo menos que ele lembrasse. Se bem que não se lembrava de nenhum abraço sequer. Aquilo fora uma experiência nova. Parou. Sentou-se num pequeno banco no caminho. Começou a se lembrar então do momento com Trowa. Fora... frio demais com ele. Nunca havia falado desse jeito com ninguém! Começou a imaginar que era assim antes de ter perdido a memória. Ouviu passos correndo, vindo ao longe. Era Duo.  
Aonde você tava? perguntou ao se aproximar, sentando-se ali. Os cabelos, antes arrumados em um rabo baixo, agora estavam nova grossa trança, o que deu a Heero um ar intimamente familiar. Eu tava te procurando fazia tempo.  
Por quê? perguntou, com o mesmo ar de sempre. Não conseguia ser com alguém como Duo do jeito que fora com Trowa. Eu pensei que a gente podia dar uma volta em naves, não acha? piscou um olho, e aquele sorriso. É rápido, e Quatre não precisa saber.  
Notou a expressão de cansaço de Heero. Não quer, neh? Bem.  
Ok, fica pra próxima.  
Preciso... falar algo com você, Duo.  
O americano olhou-o, e então Heero começou lhe contar tudo o que conversara com Catherine e Trowa. Duo pareceu desanimar-se, principalmente quando percebeu algo mais grave que aquela situação.  
Você... desconfia de nós? perguntou, com uma serenidade raríssima.  
Desconfiar? Heero desviou o olhar. Não podia olhar muito tempo naqueles olhos azuis quando estavam sérios.  
De mim e de Quatre. E também não só de nós dois, mas de Noin e Po também. Acha que a gente tá te enganando? Concorda com o Trowa que estamos inventando toda essa história?  
Não... não é isso!  
Na verdade não pensava que o estivessem enganando. Pensava que o estivessem confundindo com alguém, que esse Heero Yuy certamente não era ele, que Yuy realmente já tivesse morrido e eles estavam nutrindo esperanças falsas num cara comum, vindo de... de Tokyo, talvez, nem ele mesmo se lembrava. Era o mais provável.  
Já Duo tinha outra incerteza na mente. Entrara no quarto de Quatre sem bater. Só vira então uma moça loira sentada na cama do árabe, com olhar confuso, olhando através da janela. Por um momento, ao vê-la de costas (ele entrara em silêncio e ela não o vira), primeiramente pensara que ela fosse inacreditavelmente uma namorada de Quatre, depois lhe ocorrera que deveria ser uma de suas inúmeras irmãs e então ficara em dúvida. Chamou pela moça. Ela, ansiosíssima, virara o rosto para ele, os olhos esverdeados arregalados de susto. Então ele notara quem era. Quatre viera em seguida, esplicando-lhe. Parevia desolado por não ter encontrado Heero, e mandara Duo ir procurá-lo imediatamente.  
Não que fosse muito de obedecer ordens, mas partiu imediatamente em busca de Heero. Alguns soldados devem ter ido também. E ali estava ele. Por um momento pensou em dizer sobre Relena, porque na verdade queria lhe fazer uma grande surpresa. E, como Heero não apreciava muito a vida dentro de um quartel-general, seria difícil convencê-lo a voltar sem um grande motivo. Então, inventara o passeio dos Gundams, coisa que Heero, por um certo amor que adquirira pelas naves que não tinham armas nem nada no gênero, que eram facílimas de pilotar e tinham uma vista panorâmica. Quatre alertara para que não andasse nessas naves.  
Elas chamam muita atenção. explicara ele. Porque são facilmente identificadas por outras naves do espaço a quilômetros de distância.  
Duo percebeu que não poderia inventar mais. Heero, por que a gente não volta pro quartel, hein? perguntou com simpatia. Tá meio tarde, e a gente precisa falar do Trowa pro Quatre.  
Vou ficar um pouco aqui.  
Aqui? Mas... Heero. Duo se levantou. Tem uma pessoa muito importante pra você lá. Entende?  
Quem? Heero não se moveu. Estava novamente adquirindo, aos poucos, sua postura de fazer somente o que quer. Relena Darliam Peacecraft, lembra?  
Heero sinceramente não se lembrou.  
Peacecraft? perguntou mais para si mesmo que para o amigo. Um agente da paz?  
Uma agente da paz! Duo riu. É Relena! Quando te vi pela primeira vez, o nome dela tinha causado algum impacto em você. E agora, nada?  
Heero respondeu com toda a sinceridade.  
Nada.  
Cara, você amava essa garota! uma mistura de ansiedade foi se formando em Duo, mesmo que ele nem percebesse. Não é possível que tenha esquecido dela! Não se lembra nem de eu ou Quatre mencionarmos o nome dela?  
Não. É sério, Duo, não lembro.  
Duo pareceu desapontado, embora Heero tivesse aceitado ir com ele para ver a tal Relena. Não era possível que não tivesse nenhuma lembrança de alguém que um dia tivesse preenchido seu coração por completo. Ou será... - e Duo quase tremeu ao constatar isso - que seu coração já estivesse preenchido por outra pessoa?

Quer dizer que nem sinal da Relena Peacecraft? Wufei balançou a cabeça. Terrível, hein? Acho que ela abandonou vocês.  
É claro que não. Noin retrucou. Provavelmente a impediram de lutar pela nossa liberdade, ou talvez ela nem tenha ficado sabendo que nós duas estávamos presas. Desculpe, Wufei, mas tudo o que disser sobre a Srta. Relena eu vou ter que retrucar, afinal, sou uma grande admiradora dela.  
Entendo.  
Foi bom ter parado naquele pequeno restaurante terrestre. Era um lugar simples, inteiro feito de madeira, em frente a uma praia um tanto suja, aonde não era muito aconselhável entrar na água. Não comeram muita coisa, e o peixe que serviam não era muito saboroso. Você pretende se unir aos outros pilotos? perguntou Sally, ao beber seu suco. Estava sentada ao lado de Noin, Wufei à frente delas, na pequena mesa de vista para a praia.  
Os outros pilotos Gundam? Wufei mexia em seu peixe com um garfo, desanimado. Não. Não tem porquê.  
E se precisar? Sally insistiu.  
Se precisar, se o destino é esse, assim farei.  
Pois eu acho que o destino é esse mesmo. a major suspirou. Noin permanecia calada. Teremos que tirar Aurey Mallaica e todos esses caras do poder, ou a Terra entra em colapso.  
E o pior é que não fazemos a mínima idéia de onde estão Quatre, Duo e Heero. Noin explicou. Já haviam contado toda a história, detalhadamente, a Wufei. Nem onde está a Relena Peacecraft. completou o chinês.  
Isso mesmo.  
Por que não fugimos para o espaço? Sally se espreguiçou. Nossas chances são maiores, agora que temos você com a gente, Wufei. Ir... para o espaço?  
Mas será que isso vai dar certo? Noin debruçou-se sobre a mesa, falando mais baixo. Nós havíamos ficado aqui para assegurar o retorno dos três. Se não houver ninguém aqui na Terra esperando, não podemos garantir nada de um retorno em segurança.  
Wufei deu uma risada.  
Mas vocês são presas políticas condenadas! zombou. Acha que podem assegurar algum retorno agora?  
Noin corou um pouco. Ficou irritada consigo mesma por não ter percebido a sua situação, e também uma coisa muito óbvia.  
Mas, se formos para o espaço, teremos que levar o Wing Zero, o Deathcythe e o Sandrock. disse, e ficou satisfeita de Wufei concordar. Vêem? E ainda tem o Heavyarms, do Trowa Barton. Será que conseguiremos passar pela atmosfera com cinco Gundams sem sermos percebidos? Não acham que é algo meio difícil? Encostou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços, assentindo:  
É melhor ficarmos na Terra e esperarmos por eles.  
Sally concordou. Seria difícil mesmo. Lembrara-se como fora complicado esconder o Shenlong dentro d'água sem serem descobertos: demoraram quase duas horas para uma operação bem-feita. E o que fariam com quatro Gundams?  
Então a solução é atravessar a atmosfera sendo notados. As duas olharam-no admiradas.  
E lutar contra as forças da OZ II? perguntou Sally, incrédula.  
Isso mesmo. Wufei olhava o mar. Montava as estratégias dentro da cabeça. Uma de você pilota o cargueiro levando três Gundams. A outra escolhe um Gundam e luta com ele. Eu vou com Nataku, claro.  
Noin e Sally se entreolharam. Era um plano absurdo, um tipo de suicídio.  
Ótimo! exclamou Noin ironicamente. Ao menos morreremos com honra. Wufei encarou-a realmente bravo. Ela não fez mais objeções.  
Esse é o melhor jeito. ele se levantou, após terem pago a conta. É o MEU jeito. Eu não sei como vocês lutam, mas eu não acho o meu objetivo numa batalha se não for seguindo os meus sensos. Se têm medo, podem ficar aqui, eu ajudo vocês a encontrarem um lugar seguro para morar por uns tempos.  
Você está mesmo decidido a ir, não? Noin suspirou. É mesmo teimoso.  
Eu concordo com ele. Sally pôs a mão no ombro de Wufei. É a melhor saída.  
Noin ficou boquiaberta. O quê?! Sally!  
Wufei apenas as olhou discutirem por um momento, e finalmente Noin ceder. Saíram do restaurante, caminharam por uma pequena e deserta estrada de terra até onde estaria o Shenlong. Por um bom tempo, Sally tinha a mão em seu ombro, de forma carinhosa. Sentiu uma mistura de carinho e vergonha pela major. Algo esquisito, que sentia pela primeira vez em seus vinte e cinco anos de idade, e recusava a se deliciar com aquilo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por Kitsune-Onna 


	9. Eu Desisto

Subiram a pequena rua, passaram por casas civis, viram o quartel-general dos "Libertadores das Colônias". E ali estava Quatre. E ali estava ela. Heero sentiu um baque ao olhá-la. O vestido claro, de tecido leve, mexia-se juntamente com o vento, no mesmo ritmo dos cabelo. Ela deu um pequeno passo.  
Relena nem podia acreditar no que via. A dez metros dela estava a pessoa por quem ela esperara durante quase metade de sua vida. Lembranças passadas... via, sim, as lutas dos pilotos Gundam. Pois ali estava Duo. Pois ali estava ele. Vestia uma roupa simples, inteira preta, e olhava confuso. Ele não se moveu.  
Quando Relena recuperara a consciência de quem era e aonde estava, seu corpo já a empurrava, indo correndo para Heero. Abraçou-o, escondendo o rosto molhado de lágrimas naquele peito amigo. Ele, de início, não se movera, mas depois pôs-se a abraçá-la também, movido de uma felicidade e uma emoção que ele mesmo não compreendia. Esse momento, apesar de, àqueles dois, parecerem séculos, não durou mais que dois minutos. Muito barulho, e depois enormes sombras se formaram acima deles. Mobile Suits, vermelhos, bem-equipados, cheirando metal novo. O que é aquilo?! Duo exclamou. São... da OZ II? Quatre disse, mais respondendo que perguntando.  
Relena permanecia agarrada a Heero, embora agora ela olhasse para cima, assustada. Os grandes Mobile Suits - podiam-se contar seis - apontaram as armas para aqueles quatro reunidos ali. A voz metalizada de um soldado ali dentro disse friamente. Entreguem a Srta. Relena Darliam Peacecraft, e o Sr. Karim Asid, por ordem de Aurey Mallaica e da Intituição OZ II. Os Mobile Suits, que até agora estavam flutuando no ar, pisaram no chão, e a terra tremeu levemente. Quatre pôs-se à frente deles, Heero segurou a mão de Relena e escondeu a garota atrás de si, instintivamente. Não havia nem como negociar algo com aqueles homens: eles nada ouviriam. Quatre se sentia infinitamente incomodado e irritado por não poder esclarecer tudo em palavras. O soldado repetiu, com mais força:  
Entreguem a Srta. Relena Darliam Peacecraft, e o Sr. Karim Asid, por ordem de Aurey Mallaica e da Intituição OZ II!  
E atirou com seu canhão.

"205 A.C.  
09 Eu desisto"

Heero levantou a cabeça, olhou à volta e só viu o pó levantado pela explisão da arma. Não fora atingido, mas sentia dores terríveis no corpo. Estirado no chão, levantou-se com dificuldade, preocupado com a jovem que o abraçara. Relena. Era esse o nome dela. Gritou:  
Relena! Ouviu a voz dela sair de dentro do pó. Logo, viu que aproximava, com a ajuda de Duo.  
Heero!  
Onde está o Quatre? Duo perguntou, quando já estavam juntos. Quatre! Oh, my, não podem ter levado ele!  
Ajudou Relena a se sentar no chão, e olhou em desespero para todos os lados, à procura do amigo. Podia-se ver que tremia. Também tinha o corpo inteiro ardendo em uma dor estranha.  
Esses filhos de uma puta! gritou. Queria andar, mas seu corpo mal de movia. Gás de arcânio!  
O que é isso? perguntou Heero, sentando-se, não se agüentando de dor.  
É essa bomba! Esse gás que ela solta que faz o nosso corpo arder assim.  
Então... não é só poeira de uma bomba comum?  
Se fosse poeira de uma explosão, tenha certeza de que a gente estaria misturado com ela.  
É mesmo. Era mesmo um gás, embora fosse pesado como uma poeira. Heero juntou forças para se levantar e gritar o nome de Quatre, mas nada se ouvia ou se via. E então, quando virou a cabeça para ver se Relena estava bem, sentiu um chute acertar sua cara e ele caiu no chão. Dois soldados com roupa cinza de algum material especial cobrindo todo o corpo, e máscara de gás. Um deles agarrou Relena.  
Tentou salvá-la, mas não conseguiu nem forças para gritar. A dor que o arcânio causava não era só externa, mas também interna: sentia seus pulmões arderem, o estômago profundamente embrulhado. Duo caiu ao seu lado, provavelmente também acertado por algum golpe e os homens tiraram Relena de até onde podiam ver. E então outro deles voltou, uma grande arma apontada para os dois pilotos caídos no chão.

Quatre acordou. Sentiu uma dor de cabeça imensa, a visão estava embaçada. Logo foi voltando ao normal, e foi vendo um lugar escuro, sem uma única fonte de luz. Só se mexeu um pouco, tentando lembrar o que acontecera. Viu que estava deitado numa superfície dura. Percebeu que tinha os braços e as pernas esticados, as mãos e pés presos àquela superfície. Moveu a cabeça para os lados, tentando inutilmente enxergar na escuridão. A cabeça ainda latejava, o corpo doía um pouco.  
Lembrou-se de tudo. Viu que alguém abriu a porta e entrou na pequena sala, fazendo por um instante um feixe de luz, e depois a escuridão tornou-se total novamente. A pessoa andou poucos passos discretos e pareceu sentar-se.  
Bom dia, Sr. Asid.  
Não reconheceu a voz de imediato. Em seu estado, foi até mesmo difícil lembrar que tinha aquela outra identidade pública. Sentiu-se tonto pela altura e sonoridade da voz, e não respondeu. A voz continuou a falar.  
Sinto muito pelo modo como procuramos o senhor, mas era necessário. Espero não nos julgar por isto. O senhor já está melhor?  
Quatre não respondeu novamente. Dessa vez, percebeu quem era, e se sentiu levemente enojado.  
O senhor está bem? a voz insistiu. Está consciente?  
Consciente o bastante, obrigado. disse Quatre com desprezo. Mas não sei o que estou fazendo aqui.  
Vamos esclarecer, é só.  
Onde está a Srta. Peacecraft?  
Ela está bem. Não se preocupe.  
E onde nós estamos?  
Em minha nave de guerra, indo em direção à Terra.  
Quatre fez menção de se levantar de repente, mas foi barrado pelo o que prendia seus pés e mãos. Sentiu uma grande dor nos membros por tê-los esticado desse jeito.  
TERRA!  
Sim. disse a voz suavemente.  
Sr. Mallaica, eu peço que volte agora!  
Sinto muito, Sr. Asid. Não podemos. Infelizmente, o senhor foi acusado de corrupção contra o governo da Terra.  
Quatre respirava com dificuldade, se desesperando. No escuro, não conseguia ver Mallaica, embora soubesse onde ele estava por causa da direção da voz. Faziam exatamente cinco anos que não se encontrava com Mallaica pessoalmente, talvez até porque fugia disso. E tudo estava acabado. E seus companheiros estavam mortos. E o mundo inteiro desabara. O que estava fazendo nas colônias? perguntou a voz sonora. Por que fugiu?  
Eu iria ser preso.  
Mas o senhor me conhece muito bem e sabe que é impossível fugir de mim e de minhas tropas.  
Eu prefiro tentar do que desistir tão fácil. a voz de Quatre estava extremamente séria, quase ameaçadora. O senhor deveria saber disso.  
E o que estava fazendo com os Gundams, em pleno deserto? Planejava utilizá-los? O senhor é ridículo. Não é a máquina que faz milagres, e sim o soldado. sua voz enfatizou a última frase. Como um piloto Gundam, o senhor deveria saber disso.  
Quatre respondeu sem emoção.  
Sei. Minhas afirmações estão certas?  
Estão. Parabéns.  
Nada mais importava. Não estava mais pensando em se esconder, em seu destino, em nada. Tudo o que era importante tinha acabado. O resto era um resto. Sua mente começara a trabalhar cada vez mais devagar desde a vez em que Trowa dissera não se lembrar dele. E, agora, a certeza de Heero e Duo mortos, em sua mente, e Relena levada a algum lugar onde provavelmente seria executada. A linhagem Peacecraft não tinha mais importância para o mundo, graças à OZ II, infinitamente mais suja que a primeira.  
Ótimo. Mallaica voltou a falar. Pela primeira vez, sua voz expressava alguma coisa: satisfação. Não uma satisfação comum, mas uma que o fazia deliciar-se. Isso poupa-me trabalho, e da OZ II também. Não precisamos procurar mais pistas para confirmar minhas suspeitas. E, vendo que o senhor é proveniente das arábias, com certeza é o piloto Quatre Raberba Winner. Acertei?  
É.  
E agora?  
Isso. E agora?  
Fico muito enfurecido de um piloto Gundam ter sido um dos meus homens de confiança.  
Como se, em algum dia de sua vida, tivesse confiado em mim. Quatre mantinha-se de olhos fechados, insensível a tudo. Que palhaçada. Fico feliz de morrer, ao invés de assistir mais ainda. Mas eu não pretendo que o senhor morra tão cedo. Dane-se. Eu não tenho mais nada a perder.  
Ah Mallaica exclamou suavemente. Eu também queria que fosse assim.  
Houve um silêncio, um silêncio que apertou o coração de Quatre até o máximo que ele podia agüentar. Voltou a ficar sensível, sensível o suficiente para se lembrar com carinho e preocupação da última coisa no mundo que ele não queria perder.  
A voz de Mallaica se propagou de maneira impessoal, nem boa nem maléfica, como se falasse de qualquer assunto político.  
O senhor tem muitas irmãs nas colônias. Eu, a OZ Ii e a Terra não temos mais nenhuma relação diplomática com as colônias. Nem de relações pacíficas, nem de respeito. Não vou mais atormentá-lo com minhas palavras. Mas essa é a punição. Não há nada que o senhor diga ou faça que vá nos impedir de exterminar todo o resto da família Raberba Winner.  
O QUÊ?! Começou a de mexer, tentando desesperadamente e inutilmente se soltar. Mallaica não produziu ruído algum. Depois de muitas tentativas, Quatre desistiu e pôs-se a gritar:  
Mallaica! Não minhas irmãs! Eu estou aqui e estou submisso a tudo! NÃO! NÃO AS MINHA IRMÃS!  
Sinto muito, isso já foi feito, Sr. Winner.  
DESGRAÇADO!  
Nunca ficara tão furioso na vida. Chorava enquanto gritava e xingava, palavras incompreensíveis e estranhas, metade delas todas em língua árabe. Quando seu incosciente gritou que aquilo tudo era inútil, ele foi parando aos poucos, como um louco que se cansa de ter seus ataques. Exaustos, murmurava palavras para suas irmãs. Sentiu morrer por dentro.  
Não ouviu quando Mallaica se levantou da cadeira pesada onde estava, nem ouviu quando ele andou majestosamente no escuro até a porta, a capa de militar ciciando, os passos firmes e sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Não enxergou quando a luz forte de lá de fora entrou na sala e sumiu, e não ouviu quando a porta foi fechada com delicadeza e aparente respeito.  
Eles estavam mortos...

Quando acordou novamente, Quatre não estava mais na sala escura. Não quis abrir os olhos e muito menos levantar. Permaneceu ali, desejando dormir novamente, sem sonhos, para que pudesse esquecer de tudo. Winner? uma voz sussurrou, linda e delicada. Winner?  
Quatre gemeu um pouco e se mexeu, mas depois voltou a tentar dormir. Sentiu um doce cheiro de perfume caro, daqueles que ele sempre sentia nas festas formais de reuniões políticas, provindos das graciosas damas da festa. Deliciou-se com o cheiro por um instante, e depois a linda voz passou de seu tom delicado a um tom zombeteiro e quase com desprezo.  
Quatre Raberba Winner, veja só! Parece uma criança, um menino desiludido! Por que não abre os olhos? Ele foi abrir, mas delicadas mãos se colocaram sobre eles.  
Não! riu docemente. Primeiro, vai ter que advinhar quem sou eu. Ele ficou quieto. Sinceramente não sabia, já que seu cérebro não conseguia mais associar as coisas.  
Não sabe? Oh, meu querido Winner, eu vou te dar uma pista, tudo bem? Hum... deixe-me ver... Ah! Bem, eu e você temos idéias totalmente diferentes de como se luta uma batalha. Sabe agora?  
Quatre permaneceu calado, mas, embora não quisesse, prestando atenção. A voz tinha um tom de vida e alegria, que o atraía agora, independentemente do que ela dizia.  
Ainda não sabe? Ora... como ousou me esquecer? riu mais uma vez. Vejamos, mais uma pista... Eu AMO as guerras, acho elas atraentes e cheias de magia. São tão belas e tão emocionantes! Sabe agora? Ou precisa de mais pistas?  
O silêncio de Quatre e a leve movida de sua cabeça foi para dar a entender que era para ela continuar. As mãos jovens e macias ainda estavam sobre seus olhos.  
Tudo bem... terceira e última dica! Nós lutamos uma vez, mas não foi com Mobile Suits. O que foi que nós lutamos mesmo?  
Ele não respondeu, simplesmente porque não sabia, ou porque não estava interessado em saber.  
Será que nem disso você sabe? Pois bem... eu sei que esse é o seu esporte favorito. E você é realmente muito bom! Eu talvez não conseguiria tê-lo vencido, como aconteceu daquela vez, mas eu estava usando um sistema que você sabe que eu amo! Mas, provavelmente meu querido, você não se lembra do que é o Sistema Zero.  
Quatre teve um sobressalto.  
Sistema Zero... Wing Zero... Não, não era esse. O sistema Zero, utilizado sem um Mobile Suit... para... uma luta de esgrima...! Tinha na mente o som das espadas refinadas se chocando, a sala escura rodeada de luzes de monitores, a vontade de cumprir aquela missão para finalmente parar de lutar, e aqueles longos cabelos loiros e lisos se esvoaçando enquanto lutavam... Dorothy! ele gritou, sem ao menos perceber que fora alto demais.  
Ótimo, Winner! ela exclamou, aos risos. Tirou a mão dos olhos de Quatre. Ele os abriu.  
A grande janela atrás da jovem, que dava para pastos longínquos de grama verde, as paredes cor-de-mostarda cheias de desenhos de lindas flores, o quarto grande e espaçoso, os móveis brancos finamente ornamentados e com detalhes em ouro, a grande cama redonda de colcha fofa cor-de-vinho; nada disso foi notado por ele. Quatre manteu os olhos naquela que estava à frente dele, sentada numa cadeira, os cabelos loiros soltos e escorrendo pelo colo e pelas costas, o vestido preto de grande decote, as mãos delicadas sobre a cama. Tinha uma maquiagem pesada nos olhos azuis e grandes brincos de ouro branco e diamantes nas orelhas. Mantinha o sorriso.  
Dorothy... Catalonia... ele suspirou ao dizer isso. Não sabia se se sentia feliz ou triste, então manteu-se imparcial. Embora antes ela tivesse sido uma grande inimiga, agora seu rosto parecia seu bastante amigo.  
Eu mesma, Quatre Raberba Winner. ela sorria, olhando-o nos olhos. Eu soube o que aconteceu com você! É uma pena, não? Por isso mesmo pedi ao Sr. Aurey Mallaica que o deixassem em minha mansão. Será que estou sendo uma boa anfitriã?  
Ele não correspondeu ao sorriso e nem pensou em responder a pergunta carismática. De surpreso voltou a sério, e então baixou os olhos e ficou quieto. Mas sabia que Dorothy não manteria o silêncio; não, ela nunca parava.  
De qualquer modo, por que tem de ficar assim? Dizem que não é sinal de boa sorte ver um soldado triste! brincou com um velho ditado de nações em guerra. Por que não reconstrói tudo? Por que, hein? Você é tão cheio de vida, poderia voltar a ser assim, estou ficando entediada com isso. Só eu falo aqui.  
Ele não fez nada. Não respondeu, não a olhou. A alegria da voz tinha perdido a graça agora. Dorothy continuou:  
Então... já que quer ficar tão calado assim, por que não vai ao seu quarto que eu reservei pra você? Meus criados já devem tê-lo arrumado. Esse aqui é o meu, sabia? ela se levantou, com orgulho. Também quero te mostrar minha mansão. Talvez você não saiba, mas eu fiquei muito rica vendendo mineral para Mobile Suits durantes esses últimos dez anos! Mas é claro que eu não me comparo à família Winner, obviamente... ficou um pouco calada, pensando se deveria dizer mesmo aquilo, e então resolveu que sim. Bem, já que agora você não tem mais as suas irmãs... é um herdeiro completo! Tudo em nome dos Winner ficará para você. Ah... bem, eu não havia pensado que você está impedido agora, por causa da corrupção contra o governo... Se bem que em tudo se dá um jeito!  
Olhou para ele, parando finalmente de falar. No silêncio que sua voz não ocupava, ouvia-se a respiração de Quatre, fraca e sem vida, triste. Dorothy não gostava disso. Tinha uma certa afeição por Quatre desde a vez em que ele mostrou a verdade que ela mesma não conseguia ver: que ela odiava as guerras, e que sofria como ele. Era tão iguais... Dorothy se sentou na cama, pôs as mãos nos ombros de Quatre e aproximou seu rosto, de forma que testas se tocassem. Demorou um tempo até os olhos verdes de Quatre a olhares, e quando ele fez isso ela teve que desviar. Não dava. Mesmo com a visão embaçada - estavam tão próximos que ao ver um ao outro ambos pareciam ter apenas um olho - o olhar dele era inconsolável. Ela desistiu, se afastou, e se levantou. Eu quero te hospedar aqui, acredite, é um grande desejo meu. ela disse. Eu acho que eu não aprendi nada com as suas belas palavras, mas quero retribuí-las. Portanto, o que eu faço não é caridade, compreenda. fez uma pausa. Vai ter seu quarto, comer do bom e do melhor, tudo igualzinho o que você tinha até ter a idéia infeliz de pilotar um Gundam na Operação Meteoro. Não se aproxime mais das guerras, tá? Você nem tem condição. e, quando ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la, Dorothy esboçou um grande sorriso. E eu estou muito brava com você! Não cumpriu sua promessa. Disse que iríamos nos encontrar assim que sua máscara de Karim Asid caísse. Pois bem. O destino tratou de cumpri-la por você, meu querido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por Kitsune-Onna 


	10. Thank you Very Much

Pisou na terra molhada, andou alguns metros nela. As botas pretas de borracha e longas, junto à capa-de-chuva azul-marinho. Via à sua frente um grande estabelecimento militar, uma indústria de armas bélicas, mais precisamente. Além da grande fábrica, que existia desde o surgimento da antiga Aliança da Esfera Terrestre Unida, haviam inúmeras casas, que pertenciam aos trabalhadores dali. Andou firmemente até a zona residencial. Estava uma noite fria e úmida, embora a chuva tivesse parado. Chegou ao guarda que vigiava o lugar à noite. Perguntou-lhe onde estava a pessoa que queria encontrar. O guarda viu sua identidade, sem nem desconfira de que era falsificada, e indicou onde era: uma das casas da parte mais alta. Casa muito humilde, como todas as outras, e era cinzenta (na verdade deveria ser branca, mas já estava cinzenta com a sujeira do ar). Era quadrada e pequena. Bateu na porta de madeira descascada. Seu coração batia tão rápido.  
Ele atendera. E, sim, estava exatamente igual a dez anos atrás.  
O... que está fazendo aqui? ele estremeceu. Poderia ser mais educado, pelo menos. ela sorriu. E então, como está?  
O rosto dele era completamente pálido. Para ela, isso era mais belo ainda. Destacava ainda mais os profundos olhos quentes e esverdeados.

"205 A.C.  
10 Thank you very much"

David Mukai era o líder da cooperação da indústria bélica do Oceano Índico. Na ilha de Madagascar, o lugar era pouco conhecido aos olhos mundiais, praticamente ignorado. Sujo e fedorento, com o cheiro constante de fumaça de fábrica e de uma substância que o cheiro se assemelhava a gasolina, essa indústria dava a seus trabalhadores um nível de vida muito inferior ao das pessoas que passavam fome nos desertos africanos e asiáticos, com comida de baixa qualidade e moradias de esgoto a céu aberto. Mas esses são apenas detalhes de seres humanos terrestres. O mais importante era quem morava ali, sem o conhecimento de ninguém.  
Ela bebeu um pouco de café que ele servira gentilmente na pequena sala. Quase não sentiu o gosto do líquido por causa do cheiro lá de fora que também adentrava na casa. Ele, por sua vez, quase tremia. Interessante você achar mais um nome, não é, tenente? ela sorria por trás da xícara. David Mukai... você não se confunde com tantos nomes?  
Não precisa me chamar de tenente, Noin. ele suspirou. Estava sentado no sofá à frente dela. Nem sou mais Zechs Marchise... e você sabe disso.  
Zechs Marchise. Esse nome causava um arrepio diferente em Noin. Ele prosseguiu:  
Não sei como me encontrou, mas não é bom que fique aqui?  
Mas por quê? a tenente se assustou. Não está feliz em me ver? Eu passei os últimos dez anos da minha vida procurando por você, um homem que todos acreditavam estar morto, menos eu. E agora você me diz isso?  
Zechs baixou a cabeça. Nas roupas cinzentas de um simples trabalhador-soldado, estava mais magro, e também perdera toda aquela elegância e aquele orgulho que tinha na época da OZ II ou da Presa Branca.  
Não é isso, Noin... você sabe que não.  
Levantou a cabeça e sorriu sinceramente.  
Estou muito feliz em te ver.  
Noin também sorriu.  
É, eu sei. Desculpe por julgá-lo mal. Zechs se levantou e se sentou ao seu lado. Sabia que não estava muito cheiroso nem limpo para tanto, mas sentia essa vontade mais do que tudo. Tocou o rosto de Noin com uma mão, e passou a franja que cobria os olhos azuis-escuros para trás da orelha.  
Sabe que está mais bonita assim? Ela corou de leve, mas se aproximou.  
E eu te prefiro assim.  
Assim? ele quase riu. Nesse estado? Seja sincera comigo, Noin.  
Eu falo sério. Não disse que fica mais bonito assim, mas disse que prefiro assim. Com você desse jeito, eu não tenho medo de me aproximar.  
Zechs se tocou de o quanto Noin o respeitara no passado. Medo de se aproximar! E de um amigo da escola, um velho conhecido! Sentiu-se até culpado por tê-la deixado encabulada antes. Agora era ele que se encabulava.  
Noin segurou sua mão. E então começou a falar - aquela voz preciosa - e contar tudo o que acontecera. Como era de se esperar, Zechs ficou imensamente surpreso em saber que Heero Yuy estava vivo e que três pilotos Gundam já estavam reunidos, mais Wufei com ela e Sally, mais os cinco Gundams novamente ressucitados. Contou também todos os planos pré-formados.  
E é claro que vim pedir sua ajuda. ela terminou. Wufei me falou que você estava aqui.  
Como ele sabia?  
Não sei. Mas, de alguma forma, sabia, graças a Deus.  
Zechs suspirou, olhando-a. Palavras tilintavam em sua cabeça, contar, não contar, contar, não contar, contar, não contar, contar, não contar, contar, não contar, contar, não contar.  
M-me cas-sei, N-noin. as palavras tropeçaram. Noin arregalou os olhos. Podia-se ver ela empalidecer.  
Casou? Com quem?  
Charlotte. Também é uma trabalhadora daqui. Foi ela quem me acolheu nesse lugar quando eu estava sendo trazido pelo mar, praticamente morto. Viu Noin escutando com atenção. Via que os olhos dela pediam detalhes. Prosseguiu:  
Charlotte é de uma nova seita religiosa africana, muito estranha... Ela rezava há muito tempo para ter um marido e uma família, e quando eu vim para cá ela acreditou ser um presente da deusa das águas, oferecendo-me em matrimônio. novamente quase riu. Muito estranho mesmo. Mas eu não quis decepcioná-la. Foi tão boa comigo. Além disso, eu não havia lugar nenhum para retornar.  
Mas ela fala alguma língua africana?  
Sim, cinco línguas africanas. Mas também fala a língua universal. Com sotaque arrastado, mas fala. E está me ensinando a falar suas línguas, enquanto eu ensino as minhas.  
Mas... ela não quis só um marido, mas também uma família. Noin mordeu o lábio de preocupação. Vocês... tiveram filhos?  
Não. ele disse, e ela demonstrou-se bem mais aliviada. Não quis dizer a Charlotte, mas tenho certeza de que ela é estéril.  
Noin sorriu um pouco, mas também gritava por dentro. "Seu canalha, se não tiveram filhos, não foi por falta de tentativas"  
Entendo... assentiu, educada. Mas pelo visto ela não está em casa? Faltou semana passada por doença, e agora está tendo que repor as horas. Vai trabalhar a noite inteira hoje. Só voltará amanhã de manhã.  
Cada célula do corpo de Noin gritava "Ótimo!" e mandavam que ela aproveitasse. O coração também, batendo, excitado. As mãos ao segurar as de Zechs, as dele frias, as dela quentes, ambas carinhosas. Apenas a mente, no lugar da consciência - a maldita consciência - era quem resistia. Não que isso tivesse durado por muito tempo. Noin tocou a bochecha fria de Zechs com os lábios, fazendo o soldado estremecer. Ele a olhou nos olhos, então ergueu delicadamente as mãos dela e as beijou. Noin levantou seu rosto com as mãos, e então beijou-o, enfim na boca, aquele beijo tão esperado por tanto tempo. Ele correspondeu ao beijo e caiu sobre Noin no velho e simples sofá.

Onde a idiota da sua amiga foi parar? Wufei fungou. Mulheres! Demoram demais e são enroladas demais. Depois ficam tentando dar uma de soldado!  
Ela só quer encontrar uma pessoa querida. Sally olhou para a água. Estava sentada num cais vazio, os pés balançando sobre a água do mar.  
E precisa de tanto tempo? Wufei estava em pé, de braços cruzados, atrás dela. O crepúsculo fazia com que apenas uma pequena faixa amarelada no horizonte desse os últimos vestígios de sol.  
É importante para ela.  
Que romântico.  
Para o coração ser saciado.  
E o corpo também.  
Wufei!  
Hehe, e qual o problema?  
Você não era assim!  
Eu? É, talvez eu tenha mudado um pouco mesmo.  
Sim, estava mais sorridente que há dez anos atrás. Sally reparara nisso. E ficou imensamente feliz, porque não havia coisa mais satisfatória no mundo que um sorriso verdadeiro de Wufei.  
Virou-se para ele. Viu aquele rosto sereno e mal-iluminado, novamente sério, a encará-la. Ela riu, talvez para disfarçar alguma timidez que tinha daquele olhar negro.  
Por que me encara tanto? e virou-se novamente para o crepúsculo. Não é nada. Wufei permaneceu sério.  
Não?  
É que você mudou bastante. Nem tinha te reconhecido, Sally.  
Era raro ele chamá-la pelo nome. Mais raro ainda era ele expressar uma opinião desse jeito. Ela sentiu-se completa naquele instante.  
Ah, é? brincou mais uma vez. Será que estou ficando tão velha assim?  
Não.  
Acho bom mesmo!  
Ficou melhor de cabelo curto. Ficou mais leve, combinou com você.  
Um elogio! Sally se virou novamente. Ele estava com um meio-sorriso.  
Estou certa? ela disse, espantada. Está me dizendo que estou bonita?  
Isso é só um elogio. ele tornou a ficar sério, parecendo um pouco constrangido. Fica bem melhor assim que com aquelas duas tranças ridículas. Sally ficou séria.  
Está me dizendo que antes eu era ridícula.  
Não. Só era... estranha. Gosto assim. Mas não que a minha opinião faça diferença na sua vida.  
O sol desaparecera por completo. A total escuridão na noite só era interrompida por uma pequena lâmpada que ficava pendurada no cais, e refletia uma fraca luz amarela na água negra. Não é melhor irmos procurar um lugar mais claro? perguntou Sally, se levantando.  
Tem medo de ficar aqui? Wufei não se mexeu. Já havia um tempo, seu olhar fitava a pagua.  
Ela permaneceu ali, fitando a sombra que seria o piloto Gundam. Ele voltou-se para olhá-la também. Silêncio. O burburilho da água de vez em quando, indicando a passagem de um pequeno peixe. Sally se contorceu de raiva por ter sido tão tímida e tão infantil naquele instante, mas era isso que a presença de Wufei lhe causava. Desviou o olhar. Ele, não.  
Você nunca me contou nada sobre o seu passado. ela tentou disfarçar iniciando outra conversa. Por quê?  
Porque não é necessário. a voz dele respondeu, serena.  
Virou-se e se afastou. Suspirou, olhou um pouco à volta.  
Vamos buscar a jovem donzela apaixonada? ele perguntou, voltando à naturalidade. Ou nós nunca realizaremos nosso plano.  
Vamos para o Espaço?  
Sim, para o Espaço.  
Mas... não sabemos onde Quatre, Duo e Heero estão! Sally então se levantou, chegando perto de Wufei. Vamos ter que procurar por todas as colônias? Se eu fosse você já iria me preocupando com outra coisa. Como vamos para as colônias? Teremos chance de passarmos despercebidos?

Ouviu o som insistente do despertador ao fundo, algo irritante, que levava de volta à vida real e aos problemas reais. Zechs, depois de ver que o pequeno relógio não iria desistir tão fácil, esticou o braço e socou-o, fazendo-o cair no chão. Que droga, nada mais de dormir por hoje... Estava completamente ciente de que estava em sua humilde cama, deitado e nu, abraçado a Noin, nas mesmas condições que ele. Ela parecia tão satisfeita com a noite e tão absorvida em sonhos que nem se moveu quando o despertador sôou.  
Mas era dia, e como um dia, a vida não havia mudado. Tinha de estar no quartel-general às seis, e já eram cinco e meia. Sentou-se na cama, Noin se mexeu ao seu lado soltando um pequeno gemido e acordando.  
Vai trabalhar hoje? ela perguntou, sonolenta, e depois bocejou.  
Estou pensando seriamente nisso. ele sorriu, deitando-se de novo nos travesseiros macios. Tinham o cheiro doce dos cabelos da tenente. Acha que eu devo ou não devo ir?  
Não deve. ela o abraçou pela cintura, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo para ele. Zechs retribuiu o sorriso. Mas não, aquela noite já havia sido suficiente. Pelo menos por agora. E ainda mais: o que faria quanto a Charlotte?  
Mas foi ela quem se levantou. Caminhou pelo quarto à procura de suas roupas, e as vestiu vagarosamente. Zechs apenas a contemplava. Noin, depois de vestida, sentou-se na cama.  
Temos mais assuntos importantes para tratar. ajeitou os cabelos. Wufei e Sally estão nos esperando. Nós vamos às colônias! Vamos voltar a lutar!  
Nesse "nós" você me incluiu também? Zechs ficou sério. Noin, pega de surpresa, assentiu que sim. Eu não sei, Noin. Não sei o que devo fazer.  
Tenha certeza de que a Sra. Charlotte irá agradecê-lo quando você livrá-la da OZ II e dessa vida.  
Não sei. ele deu de ombros. Acho que ela não se interessa muito por política.  
Se levantou e também se vestiu. Olhou no relógio.  
Charlotte vai chegar a qualquer momento. anunciou.  
Então eu vou embora. Noin se dirigiu à porta da sala. Você vem comigo? Zechs pensou por um tempo. Ao final:  
Não. Sinto muito.  
Noin não discutiu. Nem sequer o olhou. Saiu andando calmamente pela porta, sua pose de soldado, seu ar sério e formal. A terra ainda estava molhada. As pessoas começavam a sair das casas para irem à fábrica. Sem poder se conter mais, Noin olhou para trás, como talvez um último adeus. Deu de cara com Zechs atrás dela.  
Z..Zechs! exclamou, com um pulo de susto. Você ficou forte, Noin. ele lhe sorriu. Agora era um sorriso de um superior a um soldado querido, e não mais um sorriso de um amante. Vamos, irei com você. Ou com a senhora, Tenente Lucrézia Noin.

No mesmo cais, às oito da manhã. Wufei, Sally, Noin, Zechs.  
Destino: colônias! Sally exclamou, feliz como uma garotinha. Que tal, que tal? Estamos tão perto!  
Como você é adiantada! Wufei advertiu-a. Não vê? Nossa próxima parada é a Província Arábica.  
Tem razão. Noin desanimou. Tem quatro Gundams lá, e com certeza o exército da OZ II na ex-base de Asid. Teremos que lutar se quisermos eles de volta.  
Ao menos com ele aqui nós agora. disse Wufei, apontando Zechs com a cabeça. Vai ser melhor para lutarmos.  
Acredita que teremos que lutar? perguntou Zechs, sua primeira fala desde que aquela conversa de iniciara. Ainda usava as roupas simples de trabalhador, e à primeira vista pareceu ser qualquer estranho a Wufei e a Sally. Mas via-se que não era qualquer um. Seu jeito de andar - passos largos, tronco ereto e cabeça erguida - ressaltava que era um grande líder militar. Ele e Noin haviam chegado até o cais com uma pequena nave.  
Você não? Wufei encarou-o. Eu acho que sim. Talvez não, Wufei. Noin lembrou-o. Heero, Quatre e Duo foram direto ao espaço, sem lutas.  
Está esquecendo da recuperação dos Gundams, minha cara tenente. Wufei demonstrava irritação. Não é? E depois, quando estivermos nas colônias? Acha que não haverão lutas? Como as mulheres olham por ângulos tão pequenos?  
Não era necessário falar assim. Sally defendeu-a. Seria melhor pararmos as discussões. Zechs interferiu. Mas como vamos lutar na Arábia? Só temos o seu Gundam, Wufei.  
Não é preciso mais que isso.  
Está dizendo que pode lutar sozinho?  
Certamente.  
Pois eu não acho. Zechs não gostava muito do jeito dele. Será melhor se você puder recuperar um Mobile Suit para mim. Para Noin e Sally também, se elas quiserem. O melhor agora é atacarmos juntos e protegermos uns aos outros. Estamos em pouco número. Se um de nós cair, todos caímos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por Kitsune-Onna 


	11. Essa é a Guerra

Eu... Eu exijo que me leve de volta para o Espaço!  
Toda a formalidade que Relena mantivera até agora estava se dissipando. Gritava com os guardas da OZ II quase como se fosse uma louca, e eles apenas reagiram respondendo educadamente ou ficando quietos. Esperavam pela volta de Mallaica, para saberem que fim levaria aquela garota. O boato que corria entre os soldados da organização era que Relena Peacecraft seria executada como exemplo de terrorismo e traição, e seria vista como o mal do mundo pelas pessoas civis comuns. Mas ela, Relena, sabia muito bem que isso era impossível. Sentia que seria usada como mais uma donzelinha em perigo, de isca, que droga! Estivera tão perto de Heero e não pudera falar nem sequer um "Tive saudades!" para o piloto. Tudo só fora um abraço, um simples abraço!  
Não queria mais paz absoluta, nem poder, nem política... Que custava só poder ficar ao lado de Heero, como uma pessoa normal? Por que nascer uma Peacecraft? Por que nascer uma Darliam? E ele, por que nascer um segundo Heero Yuy? Queria inventar um nome novo para ele, e dar-lhe uma vida nova. Sim, agora seria bom, já que ele não se lembrava de nada da vida de piloto...

"205 A.C.  
11 Essa é a Guerra"

Heero acordou. Se sentou, balançou a cabeça, e, ao tentar se mover, viu que sua perna esquerda não se mexia. Nesse primeiro segundo de percepção, entrou em desespero. Logo, voltou ao normal, convencendo a si mesmo que era apenas uma coisa passageira.  
Estava num lugar cheio de árvores à volta, e o estranho céu azul da colônia brilhava acima. Parecia que tudo o que havia se passado não tinha sido mais que um sonho. Sentado numa pedra lisa e reta, analisou o lugar.  
Duo estava sentado na grama a poucos metros dele, de costas, olhando destraído para o céu. Ao seu lado, em pé, havia um outro homem. Trowa Barton.  
Duo? Heero chamou a atenção para si. Duo e Trowa se viraram para ele.  
Heero-chan, até que enfim acordou, hein? Duo sorriu. Como tá?  
Trowa foi até Heero e o ajudou a levantar. Percebeu a perna que não movia e disse, num suspiro cansado.  
Parece que o gás de arcânio teve efeitos piores em você, Heero-"chan". lançou um sorriso. E o que deu em você para deixar Duo chamá-lo assim?  
Eu... nem tinha percebido... Heero disse, um pouco envergonhado. Lembrara-se de como tratara Catherine. Resolveu não comentar. Ele decidiu se unir com a gente! Duo se aproximou, sorrindo. Não é bom? mas de repente ficou sério. Mas o Quatre... e a Srta. Relena.  
Heero apenas esperou a resposta. Não sabemos onde eles estão. Duo prosseguiu. Devem ter levado os dois. Mas a gente não faz a mínima idéia de onde foram. Argh, merda, a gente vai precisar procurar no espaço inteiro e talvez até na Terra!  
Trowa colocou Heero no chão gramado. Ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo. O atleta, olhando de um para outro ali, mordeu os lábios com ansiedade. Pensou durante um tempo, sentiu uma leve tontura. Pensou em contar-lhes a verdade. Que se lembrava de todos eles. Mas não. Não podia. Contar tudo poderia tirar a sua liberdade.  
Mas tinha certeza que a falta de memória de Heero não era uma farsa. Pelo menos superficialmente, conhecia bem o piloto. E o admirava. Era mesmo uma pena vê-lo deste modo, e queria por tudo que aquilo não fosse definitivo. Afinal, nenhuma falta de memória pode ser definitiva. Nem com ele mesmo isso acontecera.  
Em uma de suas noites em claro em que contemplava o céu ou Catherine dormindo docemente, ou as pessoas andando na agitação da noite, tivera uma lembrança. Vira-se pequeno, com um jovem adolescente de cabelos negros cheios e expessos e cativantes olhos escuros, talvez azuis, ele mesmo não se lembrava. Estavam num pequeno parquinho, com brinquedos de madeira, uma madeira descascada e cheirando molhada. Podia, em seu meio-sonho, sentir o textura da madeira nas mãos, o cheiro dela, seus pés na grama. O céu era identificável: céu de uma colônia, tão diferente de um céu terrestre. Lembrou-se que adorava aquele garoto de cabelos pretos. Mas não se lembrou quem era ele. E isso era tudo. Recobrando os sentidos, perguntou a Heero:  
Sua perna... voltou ao normal?  
Heero fez força para movê-la. Não adiantava nada, não podia senti-la. Apenas sentia um peso morto que saía do começo de sua coxa, e mais nada. Sentia-se intensamente incomodado com aquilo.  
O que... vai acontecer com a minha perna?! perguntou, já em desespero, vendo que não era como daquelas vezes comuns de falha na circulação, em que parava de sentir mas logo vinha o formigamento do sangue voltando aos poucos. Afinal, aquilo não era nada de circulação, era o efeito do arcânio.  
Trowa abaixou-se até Heero e pegou sua perna, fazendo movimentos com ela como em uma fisioterapia. Ao ver que nada adiantara, disse, oferecendo o braço para ajudá-lo a levantar:  
Precisamos de um médico. Senão pode piorar.  
Are you crazy? Duo exclamou, e depois repetiu numa língua que eles entendessem. Tá louco? Deve ter guardas da OZ II por essa colônia inteira, e pelas outras colônias também, como vai pedir ajuda a um médico sem ser identificado?  
Só tem um jeito. Me sigam.

O Shenlong não era muito discreto e fácil de se esconder na areia. Não havia como se aproximar sorrateiramente e pegá-los de surpresa. O jeito era um ataque direto, na base da força, destruindo tudo e todos que pudesse encontrar na frente.  
Mas a base Asid é bem vigiada. protestou Noin, dentro de seu Mobile Suit. Tem certeza de que é uma boa saída, Wufei?  
Se você morrer, pode deixar que eu procuro seus restos para enterrar. Wu...Wufei! Que é? Se tá com medo, nem deveria ter vindo até aqui!  
Não é uma questão de medo, mas de estratégia. interferiu Zechs, sua voz em versão eletrônica soando para Noin e Wufei. Mas eu acho que ele está certo, porque não tem como atacarmos num deserto como esse, Noin.  
Haviam conseguido três Mobile Suits numa pequena base próxima, que não foi nada difícil de atacar. Três Sagitários (uma versão bem melhorada dos Touros), verdes, incapazes de se esconder ou camuflar na areia do deserto árabe.  
Não é à toa que Quatre sempre amou essa base. comentou Noin. Ela é bem estratégica, não acham?  
Não. disse Wufei. Se perderem, não há rota de fuga no meio desse lugar.  
Eu não disse para fugas, eu disse para lutas!  
A culpa não é minha se você é tão estúpida e tem visão limitada!  
Ora, vamos, por favor! a voz de Sally interferiu. Parem de discutir. Já que vocês não chegam a um acordo... Tenente Zechs, o que acha que podemos fazer?  
Vamos atacar como Wufei disse. Zechs informou, imparcial. Tudo bem. Sally concordou, também achando que essa era a melhor saída. Então vamos, sob ordens da Tenente Lucrezia Marchise, não é?  
Zechs arregalou os olhos.  
Lucrezia... Marchise?  
É... bem... Noin ficou um pouco sem graça. Não tem importância agora. Vamos atacar, certo? Sem combinações, cada um por si em seu ataque. O objetivo é destruir o máximo que pudermos destruir. Ne, Wufei? Wufei?  
Ao final das ordens de Noin ele já estava indo atacar, voando em seu Nataku. O primeiro golpe com chamas foi totalmente de surpresa para a base, e atingiu os portões principais. Dois Mobile Suits explodiu e vários canhões também. Logo, começou o contra-ataque.  
Pelo menos cem Touros saíram de dentro da base. Ágeis como nunca estiveram antes, foi difícil para Wufei atacá-los com seu dragão do braço esquerdo. Em meio à luta, notou os movimentos rápidos de um dos Sagitários - com certeza era Zechs - destruir pelo menos dez Touros de uma vez. Um MS atacou o Shenlong por trás, segurando-o no ar. Embora Wufei tentasse sair dali, era impossível: o Mobile Suit era forte demais. Os canhões da base começaram a acertá-lo sem muito efeito, mas ele viu três canhões-de-raios sendo preparados e apontados para ele.  
Um golpe atrás dele fez o MS que o segurava de partir ao meio, e deu-lhe tempo para se desviar de três tiros de canhões-de-raios. Olhou e identificou que era Sally. Sorriu. Ela até que era boa pilota.  
Wufei continuou esmagando os Touros, e chegou perto de Zechs o suficiente para informar:  
Eles têm três canhões-de-raios na parte da frente da base!  
Canhões-de-raios!  
Avise a sua namorada! Um desses aí acaba até com o meu Nataku, e eles têm três!  
Zechs alertou Noin, que não estava muito longe deles. Ela tremeu ao ver que o inimigo tinha armas tão poderosas. Já levara um golpe e o braço esquerdo de seu MS conseguia mover-se muito pouco.  
Estamos em completa desvantagem! Acha que é melhor irmos embora daqui? ela gritou.  
Vá! Zechs gritou de volta. Você e Sally! Nós ficamos aqui e cuidamos do resto!  
Não... não vou embora sem você!  
Nisso, Wufei conseguiu entrar na base. O Shenlong destruiu o teto do primeiro compartimento e entrou nele, destruindo tudo e matando todos ali dentro. Sally foi atrás dele, e fez o mesmo.  
O dragão do braço do Shenlong destruía as paredes com facilidade. Avançando no interior da fortaleza, os alarmes soando, as soldados gritando entre eles e mais MS aparecendo, parecendo serem infinitos. Mas um grupo de MS atacou os Touros da OZ II. Eram marrons, ao estilo antigo, e enferrujados. Um homem de sotaque pesado árabe falou a Wufei e Sally:  
Senhores destruidores da OZ II! Têm o nosso apoio!  
Apoio? perguntou Wufei, desconfiado. Que apoio? Nem sei quem são vocês!  
Somos o Maganac Corps, senhor! Servos leais e eternos da família Winner! Wufei ficou impressionado. Sim, era esse o grupo de Quatre, que o seguia aonde quer que fosse e entregava a vida pelo mestre. Não eram em si muito bons, mas seus ataque combinados no deserto os faziam quase invencíveis.  
Confie neles, Wufei! Sally berrou. Ele aceitou. O Maganac inteiro - quarenta homens - saiu da base e foi lutar no deserto, para darem cobertura a Zechs e Noin para entrarem na fortaleza. Entraram, agradecidos, e continuaram a lutar dentro dela: coisa que para eles era muito mais fácil, já que estavam mais acostumados a lutar em lugares fechados do que em desertos abertos e cheios de areia.  
Não foi necessária mais que meia-hora. Logo, já estavam adentrando no subterrâneo da grande base.  
Como tem certeza de que os Gundams estão aqui? perguntou Wufei a Noin, desconfiado.  
Não sou uma completa incopetente. ela respondeu, irônica. Quatre me disse. Tem um caminho estreito para apenas pessoas passarem, e esse caminho para MS.  
Chegaram por fim, ao que era o final do grande e largo corredor. As luzes dos MS iluminaram uma extensa sala, onde ali estavam: Deathcythe, Sandrock, Heavyarms, Wing Zero. Sally deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa, e Zechs sentiu-se invadido por uma onda de emoção que não sentia fazia muito tempo.  
Desceram dos MS. Depois de alguns minutos de contemplação, Zechs disse:  
Tínhamos um plano, certo? Precisamos de um cargueiro.  
Tem muitos na base. Noin informou. Vou ver se consigo um.  
Ela chegou perto do Deathcythe e tocou o pé do Gundam, maravilhada. Virou-se e disse:  
Sally... se importa de dirigir o cargueiro? Não... a major respondeu. Era isso que tínhamos em mente, não é?  
Sim. Zechs pilotará o Wing Zero, ah! ela o interrompeu antes que ele começasse a falar. Nada disso! Eu sei que você está louco de vontade de pilotá-lo. e ela estava certa. Wufei vai no Shenlong, e eu acho que vou no Deathcythe. Esse Gundam sempre me fascinou.  
Há, vai pilotar um desses, Noin? Wufei zombou, já voltando ao Shenlong. Vá com calma!  
Eu vou provar pra você que sou muito melhor do que você pensa, seu idiota! Noin retrucou.  
Por que não vamos com calma? Sally interrompeu a discussão. temos coisas mais importantes para fazer, sim? Agor.  
Mas foi interrompida por uma enorme explosão vinda lá de cima.

Tinha mania de ficar sentado lendo a Odisséia no jardim. Não falava nada havia tempo, e essa mania de anos o salvou de se render à loucura por completo. A falta de certeza sobre a morte dos pilotos Gundam, trazida por Mallaica a Dorothy, não fez Quatre voltar ao normal ou recuperar esperanças. O fato de todas as suas irmãs terem morrido por uma falha dele não o motivava a nada.  
Polsja era uma doce empregada russa que morava na mansão de Dorothy. Começou a ficar fascinada por ele desde a primeira vez que o viu, enquanto limpava a biblioteca. Ele lia atentamente, em pé, um livro escrito em latim. Via que ele levava os livros ao jardim e ficava horas ali, sem comer. Falar? Nunca ouvira sua voz. Foi nesse dia, então, que trouxe gentilmente uma bandeija com chá e bolachas para que ele comesse.  
Quatre olhou a bandeija ser colocada ao lado dele. Sem olhar para o rosto de Polsja, disse em russo:  
Não quero, obrigado. Não se incomode.  
Ela parou à frente dele.  
Como sabe que eu falo russo? perguntou com sua voz adocicada.  
Esses são biscoitos russos. É difícil alguém dessa região que saiba fazê-los.  
E isso era tudo. Nem um sorriso, nem um olhar. Polsja começou a compreender que ele realmente sofria. Ela não sabia muito bem porque, mas foi investigar. Afinal, só faziam dois dias que ele estava ali.

Plano muito bem-executado. Logo, os quatro já estavam saindo da base de Asid, com os Gundams e o cargueiro. Noin, comandando o Deathcythe, sentia-se realizada.  
Como é demais! exclamou, enquanto saíam pelo extenso corredor. Não é à toa que os pilotos Gundam são tão bons! Que super-máquina!  
Vá aproveitando bem. Wufei disse, irritado com tanta excitação. Vamos colocá-los no cargueiro para irmos ao Espaço, depois ele vai ser de novo do Duo Maxwell. Você poderia ser um pouco menos duro com ela. retrucou Sally, enquanto ouvia Noin xingá-lo de um monte de palavras. Era a última da fila, e andava com cuidado com o cargueiro que quase não passava no corredor. Ele podia transportar cinco MS e era perfeito para a operação. E você, Zechs?  
Hum?  
Não vai defendê-la?  
Noin pode muito bem se defender sozinha. Zechs disse, mal prestando atenção, o que fez Wufei cair na gargalhada e Noin despejar mais um monte de xingamentos, em sua língua.  
Chegaram por fim à superfície. O que viram os calaram por completo.  
Sim, tinha o aspecto que todo campo de batalha deveria ter: MS destruídos, espalhados. Fumaça, cheiro de corpos queimados, silêncio absoluto. Mas o resultado da luta não fora antes esperado.  
A batalha não teve vencedor.  
Os quarenta MS do Maganac jaziam no chão, completamente destruídos. Podia-se ver também alguns de seus homens, caídos no chão, mortos e despedaçados, que foram lançados para fora de seus MS durante a luta. Um grande momento de silêncio. Isso... vai ser um choque para o Quatre... Noin disse, a voz fraca e trêmula. Morreram com grande honra, e tenho certeza de que foi pelo Quatre. Wufei demonstrou grande respeito. Vamos. Não temos tempo para ficar por aqui. Vamos continuar nossa luta, para que a morte deles não seja em vão.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitsune-Onna 

PS.: Nossa... por que eu tenho que judiar tanto do Quatre? T-T (snif, snif...) 


	12. Paz Fria

Já era de se esperar a reação dela. Primeiro, um susto, depois, uma mistura de descontentamento e raiva que se estampava em seu rosto. Parada na porta à frente deles, mantinha as duas mãos nas costas, o olhar principalmente em Trowa, odiando-o por aquilo. Foi necessário que ele pedisse para entrar, para que não ficassem do lado de fora.  
A casa era simples. Afinal, ter uma casa já era uma grande vitória para um casal que não era nada mais que artistas de circo. Quando estavam de férias, ou quando o circo pousava nessa colônia, eles ficavam na casa, desfrutando a vida de um casal normal e feliz. Uma vida pacata, simples e humilde. Perfeita. A única coisa que faltava naquelam casa era uma criança para trazer ainda mais alegria à família.

"205 A.C.  
12 Paz Fria"

Trowa pediu que Heero e Duo sentassem. Heero se sentou na cadeira da cozinha, mas Duo agradeceu, e preferiu ficar em pé, apoiado à parede. Catherine se sentou também, logo depois dela Trowa. O pequeno gato da casa se esfregou nas pernas dele, pedindo carinho, e o dono coçou a delicada cabeça de pêlo marrom, fazendo o gato deitar-se no chão, satisfeito Que tal agora? resmungou Catherine. OZ II veio a essa colônia. Estão ocupando ela toda! Estão satisfeitos, pilotos Gundam? Satisfeitos? Satisfeitos? E onde está o loirinho, hein?  
Foi levado. Heero disse com voz baixa, fazendo Catherine calar. Tanto ele como Relena.  
Por sorte não sabiam que éramos pilotos Gundam. Duo começou a falar das partes técnicas. Só vieram com o intenção de levar Karim Asid e Relena Peacecraft. Acho que Quatre não contou a eles que é piloto Gundam, ne?  
Heero deu de ombros. Virou-se para Trowa.  
Sinto muito, Trowa. Atrapalhamos a sua vida, e deve estar tudo muito confuso para você. Sinto muito.  
Não. disse Trowa, num sorriso.  
Catherine, enraivecida, pôs-se a falar irônica e duramente:  
Não, está tudo bem com ele! Sabe por quê? Porque ele estava mentindo que não se lembrava de vocês! Que não se lembrava dos Gundams! E o pior é que, além de mentir para vocês, mentiu também para mim! DISSE QUE NUNCA ME ABANDONARIA POR CAUSA DE UMA GUERRA, NUNCA MAIS!  
Trowa calou-se, olhando-a assustado. Duo e Heero o olhavam.  
Eu não queria mentir. disse Trowa aos pilotos, não tendo palavras para responder as acusações da esposa. Eu juro, eu não queria mentir.  
Ah, isso é o de menos! Duo sorriu, compreensivo. Agora temos muito problemas maiores. E... por um lado, Catherine está certa. Ela tem direito à felicidade.  
Felicidade que nunca vai vir se a OZ II continuar dominando tudo! Heero protestou. Não entende, Sra. Catherine? Trowa é importante para as colônias!  
Mas até agora estávamos vivendo muito bem! ela reclamou, mas sabia que não estava levando em consideração os homens armados que vinham da Terra, de vez em quando, para fiscalizar os habitantes das colônias e impedir qualquer tipo de rebelião. Também estava percebendo que ignorava o preço altíssimo de tudo por causa da moeda caída das colônias, a falta de água e de alimento nos tempos de escassez, o salário que ia abaixando a cada mês, as doenças que se espalhavam com a falta de hospitais, acidentes e crimes por falta de bombeiros e policiais justos.  
Abra os olhos, por favor! Heero insistiu. Ia levantar-se, mas então de lembrou que sua perna não se mexia e que fora arrastado até a casa por Duo e Trowa.  
Esse é o problema pelo qual viemos até você, Catherine. Duo disse, apontando a perna de Heero com um movimento da cabeça. Gás de arcânio. Está tendo um efeito muito prolongado em Heero. Trowa nos disse que seu irmão é médico.  
Catherine olhou para Trowa. Este tinha um olhar ao mesmo tempo arrependido e implorante.  
Eu sei que seu irmão me odeia. Trowa disse a ela. Mas... precisamos tratar de Heero sem que OZ II perceba. Iremos embora, então. Você vem com a gente. Para um lugar seguro! pegou as mãos frias dela, aquecendo-as com as suas. Irei lutar até o fim, e voltarei vivo para viver com você. Mas viver assim... Não, não é possível, Catherine!  
Catherine suspirou, fechando os olhos longamente. Então, abrindo-os de novo e surpreendentemente sorrindo, ela disse calma:  
Você é, por natureza, um soldado. Tem alma de soldado, e por isso nunca vai me entender. Lembra-se da ditadura da Aliança e da OZ de dez anos atrás? Vocês lutaram bravamente. Muito lutaram bravamente. E agora? Tudo começou de novo. E vocês vão, de novo, lutar? Não vai adiantar nada, porque daqui a pouco tempo o mundo vai voltar ao que era antes. Esse é o grande problema da humanidade e vai existir enquanto ela existir.  
Um grande silêncio acompanhou as palavras dela. Catherine fez uma grande força para não chorar e continuou:  
Eu prefiro muito mais viver do modo como vivo do que viver em guerra constante. Principalmente se a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim luta nessa guerra. Não vê a minha situação, Trowa? Apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Trowa e pôs-se a chorar quietamente. Ele a abraçou, chorando junto com ela. Duo e Heero se entreolharam.  
E agora? Duo perguntou.  
Não é possível que a humanidade seja tão incorrigível assim. Heero disse tristemente. Eu não... concordo com ela.  
Catherine levantou o rosto. Depois de algum soluços, disse:  
Vou procurar o meu irmão para você, Heero. Mas eu não acho que tudo isso vá trazer qualquer tipo de felicidade, a felicidade de que você me falou.

A pista de decolagem para o Espaço da fortaleza de Asid sobrevivera à batalha que se realizara ali. Um lugar para que o carguueiro pudesse decolar, e depois outra pista, mais moderna, de que Zechs ainda não tinha conhecimento.  
Foi criada lá por 202 ou 203 A.C. informou-lhe Noin. Muito bom e útil. concluiu Zechs. Estavam todos dentro dos Gundams, pois não valia a pena ficar do lado de fora, onde o calor do deserto chegava a 80º C e fritava os corpos dos mortos em batalha. Uma pista para lançamento de Mobile Suits para o Espaço Sideral.  
Não foi necessário muito tempo. Logo, já partiram para o Espaço, ansiando encontrar os pilotos Gundam. Seria mesmo muito bom vê-los agora. Se Aurey Mallaica descobrisse mais alguma coisa, sozinhos eles não conseguiriam sobreviver.

Sentada na elegante varanda, Relena observava o mar azul que se estendia a sua frente. A brisa marítima, pesada e úmida, só a ajudava a ficar mais tensa. As ondas batiam nas pedras e na parede do grande castelo que ficava à beira-mar, e os navios do porto próximo faziam seus barulhos característicos. O mar se estendia até o horizonte, confundindo-se com o azul do céu.  
Relena ouviu passos atrás dela. Podia definir muito bem aqueles passos.  
Sr. Mallaica, eu prefiro que o senhor fique longe de mim a tentar me consolar.  
Ele parou atrás dela.  
Também gosta do mar, Srta. Peacecraft? disse educadamente. Eu o adoro. Busco todas as minhas inspirações aqui.  
Então deve ser um lugar realmente péssimo.  
Foi muito ruim da parte da senhorita não revelar para mim sobre Quatre Raberba Winner.  
Relena se virou para olhá-lo. Ele não sorria, como de costume, mas mantinha-se sério ao encará-la. Me sinto desapontado. Mallaica fechou os olhos delicadamente.  
Eu não sigo o seu regime. Relena virou-se de volta. Se quer conquistar o mundo inteiro, não conte comigo.  
Mas eu pensei que conquistar o mundo inteiro seria também o seu desejo, Srta. Peacecraft.  
Eu nunca desejei isso! Relena se levantou.  
Caminhou até a borda da varanda, apoiando-se no muro baixo. Contemplou as ondas estourando lá embaixo.  
Seria impossível uma paz suprema se não há um governante supremo. Posso dar-lhe um exemplo bem antigo? ele cruzou as pernas. No Japão, uma vez há muito tempo, o shogunato conseguiu um líder supremo. A paz se instalou no país por quase 300 anos. Só se extinguiu porque forças estrangeiras, americanas, ordenaram que esse regime fechado deveria ser abolido.  
Relena considerou a situação. Mas balançou a cabeça, virando-se para olhar Mallaica, tendo outro argumento em mente:  
Antes de Cristo, Roma era a governante suprema de toda a Europa, e Júlio César era um ditador, o líder supremo. Traições e mais traições fizeram César ser assassinado. Mais tarde, o Império Romano caiu.  
Caiu apenas porque César dividiu seu império entre muitos, Srta. Relena. lembrou-lhe Mallaica. Não. Ele teve que fazer isso. Havia traidores por toda parte. Não o apreciavam porque ele cuidava demais do povo, dos plebeus romanos.  
Mallaica se levantou e se apoiou no muro da varanda, ao lado de Relena. Ambos se olhavam. Então, inesperadamente, ele levantou a mão e tocou o rosto dela.  
A senhorita não se identifica com ele? Mallaica disse tenramente. A senhorita já foi líder suprema do mundo, e era bondosa e só pensava na paz e no povo. tirou a mão do rosto dela. Haviam muitos homens em que não se podia confiar, entre eles vale a pena citar o Duque Dermail. Foi mesmo muito bom que Treize Khushrenada tivesse tomado o seu lugar no trono do mundo, porque ele era forte o suficiente para lidar com traidores. Está dizendo que eu sou fraca? perguntou Relena, confusa, já não conseguindo dar sentido às palavras que ele dizia e muito menos analizá-las criticamente.  
De certa forma, sim. Mallaica se virou para o mar. Compreende o que eu quero dizer? A senhorita deve ter pulso forte. O mundo a ama, e deve ter motivos para amá-la, assim como tinha com Treize.  
Ama ou admira? Relena perguntou mais para si mesmo que para ele.  
E qual a diferença, Srta Peacecraft?  
Muitas. Admiração não quer dizer lealdade.  
Amor também não.  
Ela o contemplou. Não, não poderia continuar, não tinha mais forças para continuar com aquilo.  
E o Sr. Winner? Como está?  
A Srta. Catalonia me disse que ele anda distraído e que parece esquecer da vida.  
Relena sentiu uma pontada de dor ao imaginá-lo assim.  
Preciso vê-lo. concluiu. Vou permitir que o veja se considerar o que eu disse. Mallaica disse duramente. Lembra-se de que eu a pedi em casamento, para que pudéssemos formar um pacto? Eu confio na senhorita, e a ADMIRO. Governaríamos o mundo juntos.  
Ela sacudiu a cabeça, pensando. Voltou à cadeira onde estava e se sentou.  
Posso consultar Quatre sobre isso? perguntou.  
Sim, pode. Mallaica foi se retirar. Mas lembre-se de que uma aliança com ele não vai adiantar nada. Ele não é mais ninguém, na Terra ou nas Colônias.

Por favor, senhorita, eu já disse que não quero.  
As insistentes vindas de Polsja ao jardim, para que Quatre comesse alguma coisa, não estavam adiantando em nada. Ela percebera então que deviam fazer uns dois dias inteiros que ele não comia, e ele estava ficando pálido e fraco. Não desistiu. Tortas francesas era algo que ela sabia fazer bem e trazia para insistir que ele comesse.  
Mas o senhor já está ficando ruim. ela retrucou pela primeira vez. Veja só, está pálido!  
Pôs um delicado espelho à frente dele. Ele se olhou, depois sorriu.  
É mesmo. olhou para Polsja através do espelho. Eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas não se preocupe comigo. Não desperdice o seu tempo aqui, por favor.  
Ela guardou o espelho. Era uma garota muito jovem, porém muito bem-prendada. Ruiva e de cabelos cacheados e firmemente presos, não gostava nada da OZ II, pois a organização expulsara todos os habitantes de sua terra natal. Escutando atrás de portas as conversas de Dorothy, descobriu finalmente quem era aquele jovem misterioso, e o que acontecera a ele.  
Por favor. insistiu. Eu ficaria imensamente honrada em servir um piloto Gundam, Sr. Winner.  
Ele levantou a cabeça e a olhou. Polsja corou violentamente.  
Eu não sabia que ainda éramos amados por alguém aqui na Terra.  
É... claro que são! Os povos oprimidos!  
Fico contente por isso. Mas esses povos não vão mais amá-lo se continuar assim, de cabeça tão baixa! Vai abandoná-los neste estado? E.  
Parou de falar quando ouviu passos. Dorothy estava ao lado deles, com seu elegante vestido azul-marinho, os olhos irritados a encararem a empregada.  
Polsja, pode ir à cozinha por um instante, por favor? perguntou com nervosa delicadeza.  
Polsja obedeceu sem hesitar. Quatre baixou novamente os olhos para a Ilíada. Acho que devo pedir perdão pela intromissão da minha humilde criada. Dorothy disse, voltando a sorrir como era de seu costume. Por incomodá-lo por tanto tempo.  
Quatre ergueu os olhos até ela. Não tinha expressão nenhuma, como estava quando chegou à mansão.  
Então as pessoas oprimidas pela OZ II se tornam escravas da mesma? disse com voz de desprezo.  
Que escravos você está vendo aqui? Dorothy mostrou-se chocada, encenação que fazia toda vez que era acusada de algo. Duvido que aquela moça ganhe o suficiente para pagar as dívidas da OZ II e ainda assim sobrar dinheiro, Dorothy. ele fechou o livro, irritando-se por ela ser tão cínica. Será que iremos voltar à era de escravidão? Entre os habitantes da própria Terra? Está fazendo uma acusação muito séria, Sr. Winner. Tão séria quanto é essa situação. Eu pensei que você havia mudado, depois daquela nossa luta, daquele nosso último encontro. Dorothy permaneceu séria. Ambos se olhavam ameaçadoramente, odiando um ao outro. Mas então ela voltou a sua naturalidade:  
Bom, esse é outro assunto! cruzou os braços. Vim aqui para avisá-lo de que a Srta. Relena virá visitá-lo.  
Me... visitar?  
Oh, sim. Foi o próprio Sr. Mallaica que permitiu que ela viesse, porque ela pediu e ele é tão educado! Espere-a, porque ela virá hoje à noite. Não quer comer alguma coisa, para não aparecer a ela tão pálido?  
Ele não respondeu. Apenas se sentiu feliz pela notícia.

Noin mal podia respirar, de tanta que era a sua emoção. O céu negro e salpicado de estrelas distantes, a Terra tão linda vista de fora, a lua tão próxima e escura, inúmeros satélites, colônias espalhadas. O Espaço era mesmo um lugar muito agradável, quando visto depois de tanto tempo. Seria mais bonito se não houvessem tantas armas.  
A visão era ainda melhor dentro do Deathcythe. Haviam vindo com os Gundams. Claro que isso era muito ousado, mas eles queriam mesmo aparecer, para que todas as colônias vissem que os Gundams e seus pilotos haviam ressucitado. Quanto à OZ II? Bem, haviam poucas frotas da organização no Espaço, então seria realmente fácil aniquilá-las, se elas aparecessem.  
O combustível do cargueiro está acabando! Sally informou aos três. Não querem parar numa colônia próxima para podermos abastecer?  
Agora temos que ter sorte de que a colônia que nós pousarmos não esteja ocupada pela OZ II. lembrou-se Noin. Não seria bom lutar dentro de uma colônia, com certeza iríamos ferir inocentes.  
Bela observação, Miss Inteligência. resmungou Wufei.  
Cale a boca, chinês idiota!  
Zechs suspirou e virou-se para Sally:  
Desde quando eles brigam assim?  
É que eles nunca trabalharam juntos! riu ela. Nunca imaginei que eles não combinassem!

Catherine os levou até o humilde consultório, a duas ruas acima de sua casa. Era necessário que eles não andassem muito pela cidade, porque os soldados da OZ II ainda estavam de prontidão, embora já tivessem desistido de procurá-los. Estavam no centro da cidade, e a casa de Catherine e Trowa ficava na periferia, numa zona mais arborizada.  
Mas eu já vou avisando. Catherine disse, indo à frente deles. Meu irmão nunca gostou de você, Trowa. Nada garante que ele vá tratar de seu amigo.  
Sim, sim. Trowa respondeu educadamente. Mas não fale para ele que eles são Yuy e Maxwell.  
Não... posso falar?  
Por favor, Catherine!  
Ela assentiu.  
Tudo bem. Mas James já sabe que você é um piloto! Vai ser mesmo muito difícil ele aceitar.  
Desculpa interromper, mas será que não dá pra parar de jogar praga pra cima da gente? Duo resmungou. Agradecemos a sua bondade, mas assim já é demais!  
Então não precisa agradecer. ela retrucou.  
Duo ia continuar, mas foi parado por um olhar de Trowa. Estava ajudando Heero a andar, mas estava tão inválido como ele, tendo dificuldades também para andar. Aqui. disse Catherine. Chegamos.  
O pequeno consultório era apenas uma casinha comum, de cimento, verde-clara e com uma placa escrita: "Consultório Médico: Dr. James Bloom". Catherine bateu na porta e chamou:  
James! Mano, você tá aí?  
Atendeu a porta um jovem que lembrava muito Catherine. Os mesmos cabelos grossos e castanhos, ondulados, embora os dele não fossem compridos. Tinha dois grandes olhos verdes e uma cara inteiara sardenta.  
Mana! ele cumprimentou alegre, abraçando-a. E então, como vai meu sobrinho? o riso dele era inocente e quase contagiante.  
Pôs os olhos em Trowa, e então ficou estranhamente sério. Olhou os dois ao lado dele, analisando-os.  
Como vai, cunhado? Trowa cumprimentou, tentando ser simpático. Ótimo. respondeu o jovem. Têm problemas aí?  
Acontece que o gás de arcânio imobilizou a perna dele. ela indicou Heero. E eu quero... eles querem que você dê uma olhada. Arcânio, hein? James Bloom coçou a cabeça, olhando a perna imóvel. Então vocês provavelmente participaram daquele incidente com a OZ II que aconteceu a pouco, hein? Estranho... e então disse, desafiando-os. Eles disseram que não haviam acertado inocentes.  
Não acertaram mesmo. Heero respondeu friamente. Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagá-lo agora, Dr. Bloom, mas posso pagar depois. Aceita me examinar?  
O Dr. Bloom analizou-o com os grandes olhos verdes, e só depois disse:  
Entrem.  
Uma pequena sala no corredor dos quartos da casa era onde ficava o consultório. Uma cama alta com lençóis brancos no meio, ao redor estavam os intrumentos do médico. O Dr. Bloom mandou que Heero se sentasse na cama e começou a examinar a perna. Ouviu o coração do piloto, examinou a garganta, os ouvidos, os olhos. Embora fosse frio com eles, parecia ser dedicado no que fazia. Enquanto mexia na perna imóvel, perguntou:  
Faz quanto tempo que a sua perna não se move?  
Deve ser quase uma hora... Heero respondeu, pensativo.  
De uma a duas. Duo completou. Já faz tempo mesmo.  
Então isso é um péssimo sinal. o Dr. Bloom anuciou, terminando os exames e pegando um papel e uma caneta. Tudo o que o gás de arcânio faz é atingir as células nervosas, fazendo-as doer e latejar ou imobilizando-as. Mas o efeito passa depois de vinte ou trinta minutos... E o que isso quer dizer? perguntou Duo, antes que Heero pudesse fazê-lo.  
Com certeza você é alérgico a arcânio. concluiu o doutor.  
A...lérgico? gaguejou Heero.  
Mas o que pode acontecer com ele? perguntou Trowa, preocupado.  
Não sei. São raríssimos os alérgicos a um gás que foi feito justamente para não ferir ou matar. Os sintomas encontrados até hoje são incômodos internos. Heero estremeceu. E o que é isso!  
Algo não muito agradável, mas até agora não foi registrado morte de nenhuma pessoa. o Dr. Bloom terminou de escrever no papel e entregou-o a Heero. Era uma receita. Tome esse remédio que o efeito do arcânio vai desaparecer da sua perna. Eu não posso fazer mais nada.  
Heero desceu da cama e pegou o papel. Tentou ler.  
O que está escrito aqui, com essa letra horrível? perguntou inocentemente.  
Ah, a conversa tá muito boa, mas é melhor a gente ir! Duo puxou Heero para fora do consultório, percebendo a irritação brotar no médico com aquele comentário. Valeu, Dr. Bloom!  
Iam saindo os dois da casa. Trowa permaneceu lá dentro. Apertou a mão no cunhado.  
Muito obrigado mesmo. disse humildemente.  
Tabom, já entendi. o doutor respondeu. Mas... pelo jeito você quer mais alguma coisa, cunhado?  
Eu... quero.  
Olhou para Catherine. Ela parecia saber o que ele queria pedir.  
Pode... cuidar da Catherine por mim?  
O Dr. Bloom se assustou.  
Cuidar da mana? Por quê?  
Vou partir em missão. Missão? Uma guerra?  
Bem.  
Mas você já não tinha prometido que nunca mais iria lutar!  
Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, se olhando. Catherine suspirou.  
Tudo bem, James, deixe Trowa ir. ela segurou o braço do irmão. Isso é importante.  
Ah! Bloom se enfureceu. Quer dizer que a sua felicidade não é importante!  
James.  
Cunhado, por favor. Trowa se curvou, como que numa pequena reverência. Eu irei voltar. Prometo que vou voltar.  
Você também tinha prometido que não iria mais lutar! Como posso confiar em você agora?! Nem a gravidez da minha irmã vai pará-lo?  
Trowa se virou para Catherine, ignorando-o.  
É apenas uma questão de tempo. pegou a mão dela. Só tenho a intenção de dar uma ajuda inicial, eu não pretendo lutar até o fim da guerra. beijou as mãos dela. Desculpe não poder cumprir essa promessa, mas é o futuro da Terra, das Colônias e dos meus antigos companheiros que está em jogo, Catherine. Se virou e foi embora. Ao contrário do que o Dr. Bloom havia pensado, ela não chorou nem gritou, apenas assentiu e sorriu como despedida. Estaria ela agora entendendo o coração de um soldado?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitsune-Onna 


	13. Dignos de Serem Pilotos Gundam

Foi muito bom vê-la novamente. Quando sozinhos na sala, não se importaram com coisas formais e se abraçaram com ternura, como dois queridos irmãos a se reencontrarem depois de muito tempo.  
É tão bom saber que você está... vivo! Relena suspirou, olhando Quatre. Iria dizer "bem" ao invés de "vivo", mas mudou de palavra ao ver que ele não estava nada bem. Ela soube do assassinato das irmãs de Quatre. Também fico feliz em vê-la de novo, Srta. Relena. ele sorriu. Agora, quanto a Heero.  
Ele notou que ela não parecia acreditar que eles haviam morrido. Mas, para um coração tão chocado e quebrado quanto o de Quatre, era muito difícil juntar qualquer propósito otimista, tornando tudo ao redor dele penoso e cruel. Se ao menos sua família não tivesse sido dizimada, ele ainda tinha muitos motivos em acreditar que os pilotos Gundam estavam vivos. Mas...

"205 A.C.  
13 Dignos de Serem Pilotos Gundam"

Mas... Não podia expressar em palavras a felicidade que sentia ao ver Noin ali, em pé à frente dele. Sally, também era bom vê-la. Nem se tocou de Wufei e Zechs estarem ali, eles não eram importantes. A perna de Heero havia voltado ao normal, embora ele ainda mancasse um pouco. Não estavam mais na colônia de Catherine e James Bloom, mas sim na colônia vizinha, que estava livre das forças da OZ II.  
Ah, foi isso o que aconteceu com vocês? Noin perguntou, em seu sorriso. Estava feliz de ver Trowa ali também. Vocês nem imaginam o que aconteceu com a gente!  
A maior das aventuras... completou Sally.  
E foram contando tudo, desde que foram presas até a recuperação dos Gundams. Os Mobile Suits estavam guardados no depósito de um antigo amigo e subordinado de Zechs, muito seguros da OZ II.  
Zechs mal acreditava de ver Heero ali, vivo e sadio, e sem memória. Também era incrível ver Duo e Trowa. Sentiu falta de Quatre, e quando eles contaram que haviam levado ele e Relena, Zechs encheu-se de preocupação. Então, deveriam voltar à Terra?  
Este é Chang Wufei, também é piloto Gundam. Noin apresentou Wufei a Heero. Que deprimente. o piloto chinês suspirou. É uma pena que isso tenha acontecido com você, o maior soldado que já conheci.  
E este é Zechs. Noin o indicou. Zechs Marchise, ou Miliardo Peacecraft. Ele é irmão da Srta. Relena.  
Olhar diretamente nos olhos espantados de Zechs causou a Heero um grande incômodo, algo parecido com ódio. Não soube explicar por quê. Ah, e não é bom vermos os Gundams agora? a voz novamente alegre de Duo voltou a mente de Heero à realidade. Tou com tanta saudade do Deathcythe!  
Ele está muito bem! Noin sorriu, como se falasse de uma criança. Eu mesma o pilotei.  
Mesmo?  
Mesmo! Embora um certo chinês estúpido fale que eu não tenho habilidade para isso.  
O chinês seria estúpido se não visse a italiana estúpida quase esbarrar com o Gundam no chão. replicou Wufei.  
Eu não fiz isso!  
Calma, vocês dois. interrompeu Sally, pondo-se no meio dos dois. Sim, vamos atrás dos Gundams. Temos que agir, urgentemente.  
Duo, que olhava impressionado para Noin e Wufei, nem acreditara na briga que acabara de ver, pois não era um atitude muito típica daqueles dois. Heero também se mostrou impressionado e Trowa não proferiu uma única palavra.

O tenente Cayron era um velho conhecido de Zechs, aposentado do exército da antiga OZ e vivendo das colônias desde então. Era bastante magro, perdera um braço em batalha e andava meio torto devido às lutas constantes que enfrentara no passado. Em seu depósito, onde não guardava nada mais que Mobile Suits velhos e sem uso, foram guardados os cinco Gundams. É claro que isso fora a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera desde que se aposentou: a honra de proteger Gundams.  
Muito obrigado, Cayron. agredeceu Zechs, quando voltaram. Não sei o que faríamos sem a sua ajuda.  
Oh... o velho suspirou. O prazer é todo meu, Tenente Zechs! Estou surpreso em vê-lo depois de tanto tempo... E olhou para Noin, que observava os velhos Mobile Suits em pé no grande depósito, com curiosidade. Perguntou baixo a Zechs qual era o nome dela, e então disse:  
Gostaria que eu lhe apresentasse esses Mobile Suits, Tenente Noin? Cayron perguntou, e ela se virou rápido, quase que num susto.  
Bem... Pareceu encabulada, e então o velho chegou perto dela, indicando um Mobile Suits cinzento e velho com o único braço que restava ao tenente.  
Este aqui... uma raridade! O primeiro Mobile Suit construído pela raça humana! ao ver que todos ali, inclusive os pilotos Gundam, prestavam atenção nele, Cayron se encheu de orgulho e ergueu a voz. Foi construído em 1 B.C. Antes da Colonização, e foi também a base para todos os outros Mobile Suits, inclusive os Gundams!  
Quer dizer que o primeiro Mobile Suit foi construído um ano antes das colônias? Duo perguntou.  
Mais ou menos. respondeu Noin, bem-informada. Reconhecera aquele Mobile Suit - o Life - aquele que vira nos livros de história. Um ano antes da inauguração das colônias. A colonização começa a ser contada a partir da inauguração, e não da construção das colônias.  
Sim, sim! exclamou Cayron. As colônias foram construídas antes dos Mobile Suits. Mas os projetos foram feitos ao mesmo tempo. Acho que podemos dizer que as colônias e os Mobile Suits estão interligados, fazem parte de um todo.  
Ficaram em silêncio, observando as grandes máquinas. Logo, o velho Cayron recomeçou as explicações.  
E aqui, temos o segundo Mobile Suits criado pelo ser humano, e que, com certeza....

Naquela noite, Trowa procurava dados no computador da biblioteca da colônia. Livros não eram mais tão utilizados, por isso qualquer pesquisa do gênero era feita em um computador com muitos dados, como se fosse uma biblioteca com muitos livros.  
Devido a uma patrulha da OZ II na região, acharam melhor esperar mais uma semana para irem para a Terra, evitando batalhas desnecessárias que poderiam colocar tudo em risco. Escondidos por entre os habitantes das colônias, não seriam identificados. E os Gundams estavam muito bem guardados no depósito de Cayron. A sala da pequena biblioteca era escura e estava vazia. Trowa ouviu a porta abrir atrás de si, mas não virou a cabeça para ver quem era. Alguém atrás dele debruçou-se no escosto da cadeira onde Trowa estava sentado.  
E aí, Trowa? Não vai descansar?  
Não. respondeu ele, concentrado. Duo leu o que ele procurava.  
Informações sobre a origem das colônias? Por que você quer saber disso?  
Tinha... uma dúvida que eu gostaria de esclarecer. Qual?  
Trowa se virou para Duo, olhando-o na penumbra.  
Se as colônias foram criadas, foram idealizadas por alguém certo? Criadas por alguém.  
Duo pensou um pouco e então respondeu.  
Nem sempre. Dizem que o desejo da humanidade de morar no Espaço é tão antigo quanto o conhecimento que ele tem do Espaço. A idéia foi se formando aos poucos, ao longo do tempo.  
Trowa considerou a resposta, mas não se convenceu.  
Sim, mas... alguém deve ter tido essa idéias mais concreta, e.  
Está querendo dizer que as colônias têm um criador, Trowa?  
Ele confirmou com a cabeça e esperou a análise de Duo.  
Hum... não sei... disse o piloto americano, por fim. Mas isso não importa muito. Por que quer saber?  
É uma curiosidade. Trowa voltou-se novamente para o computador. Quem criou as colônias teve a intenção de desabitar a Terra, mas também criou uma opressão aos que foram morar no Espaço, uma opressão que existe até hoje. Foi quando achou um "livro" interessante. Estava escrito "Davi Ahul", e abaixo: "Colônias.  
O que é isso? perguntou Duo, aproximando uma cadeira e se sentando ao lado de Trowa. E que língua é essa?  
Deve ser português. respondeu o outro, procurando uma tradução.  
Encontrou, e os dois começaram a ler. Fora escrito em 1 B.C. por um jovem de dezesseis anos, o tal Davi Ahul.

"É noite de dezembro e faz calor na minha terra. Os soldados da Federação Terrestre estão aqui, selecionando as pessoas que serão enviadas para as habitações que foram construídas na órbita terrestre. Eles chamam de Colônias, e foram construídas três. Os líderes da Terra afirmaram que as Colônias haviam sido construídas para amenizar a superpopulação do planeta, mas acontece que ninguém além de cientistas queria ir morar num lugar tão frio quanto o Espaço Sideral. Visitar, sim, mas nunca morar, ver seus filhos nascerem e crescerem sem saber que a Terra é muito mais que uma bola colorida. Então a Federação Terrestre decidiu que "os que não se ajustavam ao regime da Terra", traduzindo, os que não obedeciam cegamente as ordens dos líderes canalhas, deveriam ser despachados para as Colônias. E eu, como crítico e jornalista, denunciando as corrupções, fui um dos primeiros a ser mandado. Foram eu e mais cem mil pessoas, e isso era apenas a "safra" inicial. Chego até a pensar que nos colocarão no Espaço e nos explodirão lá, como bandidos a serem condenados à morte."

Pararam de ler. Se encararam, e então Duo suspirou num sorriso que demonstrava mais decepção do que qualquer outra coisa.  
Não foi isso que eu aprendi nas aulas de História. disse, irônico.  
Nem eu. Trowa apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, pensativo. As Colônias sempre foram vistas como a... salvação da Terra, mais ou menos?  
Quem diria que os selecionados eram os rebeldes.  
Tem mais aqui. Trowa mostrou. Mas isso é depois da colonização. É... 2 A.C.

"Nossos primeiros dias foram terríveis. Fomos mandados com alimento para trinta mil pessoas, sendo que tinha mais que o triplo disso. Nesses dois anos foi muito difícil sobreviver, fomos diminuídos à metade, aquela era uma verdadeira prisão. Nos acostumamos a viver mal e comer pouco. Foi quando a Federação Terrestre teve a gentileza de nos trazer terra para plantarmos; sim, era terra e adubo que funcionava no Espaço. Mas nos dariam se nos submetêssemos a eles. E que escolha um povo faminto tinha? Nossos melhores cientistas, matemáticos e físicos faziam pesquisas constantes das Colônias e na Lua de graça para a Federação, éramos obrigados a baixar a cabeça quando eles passavam e obedecer todas as suas ordens. Me lembro de quantas pessoas foram mortas no meio da rua por não fazerem isso. Mas a nossa melhor vitória, conquistada por nossos cientistas, nunca foi passada para a Terra. Conseguimos esconder a nossa descoberta. Era um metal fortíssimo capaz de suportar o ataque de qualquer arma. Chamamos de gundanium. Eles serão ótimos para construirmos Mobile Suits que serão capazes de acabar com todas as forças da Federação Terrestre, e tudo o que ameaçar as Colônias. Ou melhor, as pessoas as Colônias. As Colônias em si nós vamos destruir com esses Mobile Suits, e que ninguém mais construa um instrumento de tortura igual a esse."

Duo e Trowa prenderam a respiração quando leram "gundanium". Sim, os Gundams já foram idealizados cerca de 195 anos antes da sua ação, mas não cumpriram o seu verdadeiro objetivo: destruir as Colônias.  
Não é possível! Duo se levantou de um salto. O que é isso?! Por que aqueles velhos idiotas que construíram os Gundams não nos avisaram sobre isso!  
Nem eles mesmos sabiam. confirmou Trowa, vendo que não havia nada mais de Davi Ahul para ler. Ele fora morto no Natal de 2 A.C., assassinado por soldados da Federação Terrestre, a Aliança daquela época, em seu pequeno apartamento. É um choque, não? Temos que destruir as Colônias. A Colônias que tanto amávamos.  
E sem razão.  
É, sem razão. Amávamos porque não sabíamos da história inteira.  
Trowa se mexeu na cadeira, virando-se para Duo.  
Isso... é doloroso pra você?  
É claro que é. Duo se sentou. É o lugar onde nasci e vivi a minha vida inteira, até os quinze anos de idade. balançou a cabeça. Mas eu não tenho a mínima dúvida de destruí-las agora. Foi isso... foi isso que os nossos ancestrais esperavam de nós... não é?  
Trowa concordou com a cabeça. Também sentia a mesma coisa.  
Imprima tudo isso. Duo mandou, se levantando de novo. Precisamos mostrar pros outros pilotos. Ah, o Heero é mesmo sortudo de isso não causar nenhum impacto nele...

Na verdade não queria pilotar o Wing Zero, mas Noin pediu de uma forma tão humilde que ele não pôde recusar. Zechs nem chegou a pedir, a única frase que proferiu foi: "Vai pilotá-lo?". Tocar novamente o pé de gundanium do Wing Zero lhe trouxe um certo frio na barriga. Não sabia se as lembranças eram boas ou ruins. Se sentiu assustado por a coisa que mais lhe trazer reminiscências ser uma máquina enorme, e não um ser-humano.  
Quatre e Duo me falaram que você realmente o pilotou bem. Noin disse, pensativa. Estavam os três e o Gundam numa zona afastada da colônia, e o dia não era de patrulha da OZ II no Espaço, o que os dava mais segurança para treinar. Podemos dizer que foi o Sistema Zero, mas... será que parte daquela força não veio de você mesmo?  
Heero pensou um pouco.  
Não. respondeu, por fim. Eu acho que não.  
Mas eu tenho certeza que sim. Zechs afirmou. A alma do piloto e soldado está contida dentro de seu Mobile Suit.  
Mas que coisa abusurda! Heero não conseguiu se conter, assustando os dois tenentes. Eles são apenas máquinas!  
Para sua surpresa, Zechs sorriu docemente.  
É claro que pensa assim. Mas... parou um pouco, escolhendo as palavras. O que justifica a segurança que sente quando se aproxima dele? E o conforto? A confiança? Você não sente isso perto de uma pessoa, não é?  
sabe? Heero gaguejou, percebendo que ele tinha razão.  
Somos muito mais iguais do que você imagina. Zechs sentou-se no muro baixo próximo. O lugar parecia mais uma floresta devastada, de solo cinzento e poucas árvores pequenas e sem folhas, mato cobrindo o chão. Era mesmo estranho que fosse uma Colônia e não a Terra. É como se houvesse uma certa intimidade entre nós dois, como se nos conhecêssemos a muito tempo e sempre estivéssemos juntos.  
Noin se virou e se afastou um pouco, contemplando o céu que começava a anoitecer, misturando a cor clara a umas poucas estrelas e uma lua enorme e cinzenta. Não queria ouvir um tipo de conversa que ela levara tanto tempo tentando compreender e ainda assim não compreendia.  
Mas... Heero olhou para Noin, depois para Zechs novamente. Não éramos inimigos, Zechs? Inimigos mortais?  
Às vezes conhecemos muito melhor os inimigos que os amigos. o tenente sorriu. Não pensa assim? Bem, é que você não tem inimigos... pelo menos que lembre. olhou-o mais um pouco. É mesmo impressionante vê-lo da mesma altura que eu.  
Heero preferiu não encará-lo. Olhou o Wing Zero. Zechs começou a falar de novo. Eu tomei a liberdade de trazê-lo aqui e pilotá-lo ontem a noite. Sinto muito, eu sei que foi uma operação um tanto arriscada, mas não me contive.  
Tudo bem.  
Apoiou pensativamente a cabeça no pé do Gundam. Depois, disse:  
Vou pilotá-lo agora. Mas para onde? Uma volta no espaço seria bom.  
E a OZ II?  
Se encontrarmos soldados dela, serão poucos. Será fácil combatê-la.  
Por fim, Heero estava dentro do Wing Zero. Viu a porta fechar-se, e ele ficar sozinho naquele escuro rodeado de botões brilhantes, tão estranhos mas ao mesmo tempo tão familiares. Deu o primeiro passo, conforme Quatre ensinara. Tudo pronto, então? a voz mecanizada de Zechs falou-lhe, do outro Mobile Suit onde ele estava. Heero não respondeu. Um impulso e logo já estava voando, o céu negro do espaço se espalhando à sua frente. Orgulhosíssimo e surpreendido por saber fazer isso, deixou-se entrar em sintonia com o Winh Zero. Era perfeito. Ouviu Zechs segui-lo, e logo depois o tenente disse:  
Se me permitir, posso guiá-lo para um lugar mais amplo?  
Mais amplo do que isso? Heero riu.  
É! Zechs acompanhou a risada. Quero dizer que não há Colônias para onde quer que você olhe. Só a Lua distante, os planetas e a Terra.  
Sim... quero ir.  
Seguiu Zechs. Deve ter sido quase meia-hora de viagem, mas nada que os Mobile Suits modernos de 205 A.C. não suportassem. Logo se sentiu aliviado - nada além da Terra e Lua distantes, estrelas infinitas e a visão de outro planeta também distante. A primeira vontade que sentiu foi sair daquele Gundam e flutuar sozinho no Espaço.  
E então? ouviu a voz de Zechs. O que achou?  
Sinceramente, é perfeito. É claro que é. Vê algum ser humano por perto?  
Hein?  
Não, nada.  
Heero resolveu ignorar. Ficou alguns minutos "voando", se divertindo como uma criança. A cada instante o Wing Zero parecia ser mais íntimo dele. As mãos se direcionavam ao comando correto, sem ele nem mesmo olhar ou perceber. Era algo muito natural. Foi quando parou e ficou sentado, no silêncio solitário que parecia gostar tanto. Ficou agradecido por Zechs não interromper, mas logo se esqueceu da presença dele.  
A silêncio a atmosfera dentro do Gundam só fez Heero raciocinar mais - coisa que na verdade não queria fazer. Primeiro pensou em Relena, onde ela estaria, e imaginou se eles teriam que voltar à Terra para buscá-la. E Quatre? Com certeza vai conseguir nos achar sozinho... ou não, depois do incidente com a família Winner.  
Ficaram sabendo por viajantes de uma Colônia a outra, já que a comunicação no Espaço era pouquíssima, para ajudar a OZ II a manter o controle. As filhas mais velhas do falecido Ali Winner, donas de toda a matéria-prima do Espaço, foram dizimadas com uma explosão simultânea em todas as suas bases. Fora um golpe: Aurey Mallaica já estava planejando isso há muito tempo. Com certeza a morte das Winner não fora divulgada ao povo da Terra. Isso mascarava a OZ II. Heero sentiu grande raiva por dentro, mas logo ficou calmo. Seu interior, mesmo sem ele perceber, dizia que tudo estaria acabado quando ELE resgatasse Relena e Quatre, e ELE matasse Aurey Mallaica e destruísse a OZ II por completo, reiniciando o sistema político da Terra. Reiniciaria tantas vezes quantas fossem necessárias. A guerra e a luta eram a única coisa que ele queria.  
Acordou de seu devaneio com a voz de Zechs.  
Heero? Heero, vamos voltar? Já passam das nove da noite no relógio da nossa Colônia. Tudo bem, vamos.  
Seguiu Zechs, mas logo notou que estavam indo por outro caminho ao qual haviam vindo - e que esse era bem mais longo. Não precisou questionar para que Zechs o avisasse.  
Quero ir por essa rota. Há uma coisa que quero ver por aqui.  
Que você mesmo quer ver ou que quer que eu veja? Heero perguntou com frieza.  
Zechs não respondeu, apenas prosseguiu, e se sentiu aliviado ao ver que o piloto Gundam ainda o seguia. Uma das coisas que eu queria ver eu já vi, Heero, pensou ele. Ainda há outra.  
Continuando o caminho, chegaram próximos à Lua, com as bases destruídas por causa de um acidente nuclear em 199 A.C., que matara cerca de cem mil pessoas e fora preciso a evacuação de duas Colônias próximas. Não havia mais nada na Lua a não ser ruínas. Zechs contou a história a Heero, depois pousaram na Lua e contemplaram um pouco as ruínas.  
É incrível. Heero admitiu. Mas... é só isso que queria me mostrar?  
Não seja desconfiado. Apenas olhe e fique atento.  
Vai ser a qualquer minuto, pensou Zechs consigo mesmo. Tem que ser... Com seu Mobile Suit, deu vários passos na superfície lunar. Heero apenas ficou parado. Um fino apito sôou. Sim, seria agora.  
De debaixo das ruínas, ergueram-se Mobile Suits. Vinte deles, no mínimo. Azuis, grandes e armados com canhões potentes. Não hesitaram em atacar os dois indivíduos intrusos do local. Nem perguntaram quem eram, se bem que não havia como um soladado sem alma perguntar alguma coisa para outro soldado "com alma". Eram Mobile Dolls.  
Um primeiro disparo de dez deles, Zechs e Heero voltaram à órbita lunar, desviando-se. O... que é isso? perguntou Heero, uma sombra de desespero passando por sua mente. Mas alguém parecia martelar palavras suavemente na sua cabeça: não pergunte, apenas lute.  
Foi o que fez. Sem avistar Zechs, a primeira coisa foi pegar sua arma favorita, um sabre-de-raios. Mobile Dolls vinham na sua direção, atacando em conjunto, e ele foi destruindo um a um, primeiro admirando como era fácil, depois já entediado de lutar contra quem não era humano. Depois de os primeiros vinte serem destruídos por ele e Zechs, vieram mais cinqüenta. Um deles conseguiu atingir o braço esquerdo do Wing Zero, deixando-o inativo. Isso não interferiu Heero de forma alguma. Enquanto lutava, pensamentos se formavam em sua cabeça: se é tão bem-protegido, tem muito mais coisas camufladas aqui do que simples ruínas nucleares. Ao destruir mais dois, pisou de novo no terreno da Lua, em busca de como entrar no lugar de onde os Mobile Dolls estavam saindo. Mas sentiu uma dor violenta na perna... o arcânio! Teve que parar e quase teve a cabeça do Wing Zero arrancada do corpo. Se afastou rapidamente, se encontrando com Zechs.  
O que foi? perguntou o tenente.  
N..nada... É a minha perna.  
Oh, sim, vamos voltar.  
Voltar? Não vão nos perseguir? Vão rastrear a gente.  
Zechs fez seu Mobile Suit deixar um pequeno dispositivo no chão à frente deles e ativá-lo. Se afastou e mandou que Heero se afastasse também. O dispositivo explodiu e uma expessa nuvem de fumaça se ergueu.  
Aquilo é especial. Zechs esclarecer quando eles já estavam se afastando. Destrói a capacidade de rastrear de um Mobile Suit.  
Mas se você levou aquilo, já esperava que eles aparecessem. Heero fungou grosseiramente. O que quer provar, Zechs? Ou melhor: o que quer que eu prove?  
Você já provou. Já vi tudo o que eu queria ver. Com memória ou sem memória, Heero Yuy é um e ninguém se compara a ele. fez uma pausa e depois prosseguiu. Fomos inimigos no passado, mas deixe-me lutar do seu lado dessa vez. De você nem a OZ II inteira pode ganhar.

Por Kitsune-Onna 


	14. Contagem Regressiva

E então proponho que se alie à OZ II, tornando-se nossa soberana. Mallaica disse delicadamente. E há algum problema nisso, Srta. Relena?  
Sim, há muitos problemas. Relena disse asperamente. Não quero ser usada como um fantoche nas suas mãos. Ora, e por que um fantoche? Mallaica riu com doçura, depois tomou um gole da sua taça de vinho. A senhorita comandaria.  
Não realmente.  
Qual seria a sua primeira ordem?  
Mandar grupos de busca atrás dos pilotos Gundam. Ah, mas isso já estamos fazendo.  
Não como vocês! Eu não os considero inimigos! Oh, então é por causa da senhorita? Colocaria as prioridades mundiais atrás dos seus próprios interesses, Srta. Relena?  
Caçar os pilotos Gundam para executá-los não é uma prioridade mundial, Sr. Mallaica.  
Mas é claro que é. Mallaica colocou a taça vazia em cima da mesa. Não é maldade minha, Srta. Relena. Eu apenas não estou convencido de que eles são mesmo inocentes, como a senhorita está.  
Relena se levantou de um salto. Exatamente como ele queria que ela fizesse.  
Mas o que está dizendo?! Foi você mesmo quem inventou essa história toda! Verdade Revelada e tudo o mais! Acha que eu sou uma imbecil para me convencer do contrário!  
Srta. Relena, está se excedendo. Mallaica encarou-a nos olhos, coisa que ele muito raramente fazia. Quer se acalmar, por favor?  
Não vou!  
Acalme-se. Heero Yuy está bem, tenho certeza. Pelo menos lutando bem ele está.  
Como?  
A base secreta da Lua foi invadida por ele e outro homem. Destruíram metade dos nossos novos Mobile Dolls. Muito bom, não acha?  
Relena arregalou os olhos e sua respiração quase parou quando Mallaica disse calmamente:  
Estarão na Terra em três dias.

205 A.C.  
14 Contagem Regressiva

Nosso plano é ir para a Terra em três dias. avisara Trowa naquela tarde.  
Ele e Duo haviam mostrado os textos de Davi Ahul, impressionando a todos. Wufei concordou que destruir as Colônias era o único modo de honrar seus antepassados. Amaldiçôou aqueles cinco velhos burros que os haviam convocado, por não saberem nada da verdadeira intenção do povo antigo das Colônias. Mas Noin não concordou de maneira nenhuma com esse plano.  
Mas... como vão fazer isso? Hein? Há as pessoas das Colônias, como pretendem destruir tudo sem matar milhões?  
E só agora você pensou nisso? Wufei fungou e Noin se controlou para não perder o autocontrole. É claro que sim. Essa é a grande incógnita, senão já teríamos ido destruir tudo. Wufei tem razão. Duo concordou. Por isso, vamos para a Terra, como o Trowa avisou.  
Espere... Wufei olhou-o com desdém. E qual o motivo da Terra, hein? O que isso vai nos ajudar? Hey, precisamos da ajuda de alguém, right? Um cara que pensa em tudo, tem as melhores idéias e seu objetivo é prejudicar o mínimo de pessoas possível. Acertou a charada?  
Trowa sorriu.  
Quatre... precisamos encontrá-lo.  
Mas têm certeza de que ele não está nas Colônias? perguntou Noin.  
Não, não está. Sally respondeu. Nosso sistema de espionagem aumentou muito nos últimos três meses que estivemos no Espaço. Tenho certeza de que o Sr. Winner e a Srta. Peacecraft não estão nas Colônias.  
Bom, não sei... Duo riu, se defendendo. Quem tá cuidando desse lado é a Miss Sally.  
Sally sorriu, orgulhosamente, e não pôde deixar de olhar para Wufei nesse momento. Ele, encostado na parede de braços cruzados, confirmou com a cabeça e lançou um pequeno sorriso. Então eu vou preparar tudo para irmos para a Terra. Noin concluiu, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentada. Iremos todos, não? Ou alguém vai ficar aqui?  
Ninguém se propôs a ficar. Onde estão Zechs e Heero? perguntou Trowa. Saíram treinar e ainda não voltaram.  
Nesse mesmo momento, Heero entrou na sala. Mancando desajeitadamente, sua travessia da porta até a cadeira mais próxima foi acompanhada com silêncio, pelo olhar de todos. Que foi? perguntou, não se importando com os olhares, e massageando a perna afetada com as mãos.  
Nothing, nothing... Duo respondeu por todos. Depois, a conversa reiniciou.  
É que na verdade aquele não parecia ser o "atual" Heero, mas sim aquele adolescente de dez anos atrás. Sério e mancando como um soldado experiente e ferido, os olhos caídos de um cansaço que não parecia incomodá-lo. Permaneceu calado até Noin falar com ele.  
Vamos para a Terra em três dias. Tudo bem pra você?  
Tudo.  
O que aconteceu hoje?  
Nada, nada de importante.  
Ocorreu na mente de todos ali perguntar se Heero havia recuperado a memória ou não. Mas resolveram ficar calados. Não, Heero não havia recuperado nada. Seu coração só estava se enrijecendo de novo, estando ele perto do Wing Zero mais uma vez.

Zechs permanecia sentado num banco de uma das praças da Colônia. Era noite por ali, e a Lua grande, cinzenta e feia mal brilhava no céu. A praça estava completamente vazia. Ou estaria, até Noin caminhar por ela e permanecer em pé ao lado dele. Seria melhor declararmos uma guerra. Zechs pensou alto.  
Contra quem? A OZ II? Noin o surpreendeu, ele não sabia que ela estava ali.  
Isso mesmo. Zechs confirmou. Ela e a Terra.  
A Terra? Noin se sentou. Como assim? Apenas a OZ II é nossa inimiga, ou você está com a mesma mentalidade que tinha na época da Presa Branca?  
Não é isso. Zechs olhou-a amorosamente. Mas Mallaica vai envolver a Terra inteira nisso, não é? A Terra faz parte da OZ II.  
Noin confirmou com a cabeça.  
Temos soldados suficientes aqui. lembrou-o. E eu tenho certeza de que eles merecem uma ótima tenente.  
Uma ótima tenente? Noin riu. Não luto uma guerra de verdade faz muito tempo, Zechs. Seria melhor convocar pessoas mais jovens.  
Como se você fosse uma velha! Zechs também riu.  
Não, mas... Eu não sei quase nada sobre as guerras modernas.  
Nunca é tarde para aprender.  
Deixe-me ver se eu entendi... Você está ordenando que eu lidere, não é? É uma ordem!  
É claro, é uma ordem!  
Zechs beijou-a de repente, segurando o delicado rosto. Noin correspondeu ao beijo, e só depois de alguns instantes afastou-o e disse:  
Que seja, então. Já estamos indo bem no sistema de espionagem, como Sally disse, então juntar soldados para uma guerra próxima não será difícil. Estão todos motivados, já que temos os cinco pilotos Gundam do nosso lado. Quatro. corrigiu-a Zechs. Não por muito tempo, espero. Quatre é muito importante para nós. Ele contemplou a vista do céu. Lideraria rebeldes das colônias mais uma vez, coisa que não queria fazer. Queria que Heero comandasse. Ele nunca comandara! Olhou para Noin, que também fitava o céu, conseguindo imaginar o que ela pensava. "Estou aqui com ele, são e salvo, e só isso me basta..." Sabia que ela não se importava com mais nada na Terra ou nas Colônias, que queria uma vida de paz, não se importando se houvesse opressão. Tão jovem, e exausta, já pensava como um velho sargento querendo se aposentar. Zechs imaginou o quanto ela se arrependia de ter entrado na carreira militar, ao invés se seguir por uma profissão comum. Não que não fosse boa nisso. Era quase a melhor. Mas era sensível demais.  
Em três dias... sussurrou Noin para si mesma. Três dias. Zechs concordou. Se levantou e começou a ordenar como o tenente que era. Você vai reunir todos os soldados aptos das Colônias em dois dias, e no terceiro organizaremos a entrada da Atmosfera. não era necessário treinamento nem nada, porque quem viveu nas Colônias era soldado por natureza. As Colônias sobreviviam de guerra. Só precisavam de um líder forte. Entendeu tudo, Tenente Noin?  
E sorriu. Mas ela se levantou e não correspondeu ao sorriso como ele esperava, mas apenas ficou em posição de sentido, a mão estendida ao lado da testa.  
Sim, senhor.  
Ele fez o mesmo.

Heero não conseguiu calcular quantas naves e Mobile Suits estavam naquela Colônia, prontos para um ataque. Deveriam ser cinco horas da manhã por lá, e ele estava morrendo de sono. Em pé na pequena varanda do centro de controle do quartel-general, apoiava-se à grade, olhando a imagem sob a noite e o frio da madrugada.  
Dá pra acreditar que tudo isso é resto da última guerra? Duo disse atrás dele, surpreendendo-o. Foi até a grade e se apoiou também. A Presa Branca tinha poder bélico pra massacrar a Terra inteira. Mas ela perdeu, não perdeu? Heero perguntou, observando um grupo de soldados reunidos ao redor de Noin e Sally lá embaixo. Ninguém perdeu ou venceu. Duo bocejou.  
E por que não venceu? Heero insistiu. Se a nossa força de ataque é puro "resto" da força que eles tinham?  
Parte porque não haviam tantos soldados assim para lutar de uma vez. Duo balançou a cabeça. E a outra parte foi a teimosia e o orgulho do nosso querido Tenente Zechs em decidir o futuro de bilhões de pessoas em uma luta contra você.  
Heero riu.  
Os soldados gostam mesmo da Ms. Noin, né? Duo apontou-a, ela ao meio de todos os soldados animados, ouvindo-a, fazendo comentários, elogiando-a. Ela consegue ser amável e ter punho firme ao mesmo tempo. É mesmo.  
Gostaria de ter aprendido a lutar com ela. Nesse momento chegou Trowa até eles, apressado. Já estava com uma roupa espacial, cinza, e os cabelos longos estavam desgranhados, com jeito de quem acabara de acordar. O que foi? Duo perguntou, ao vê-lo. Bem, vocês não vão acreditar em quem veio até nós. Trowa disse, um tanto embaraçado. Não era possível saber se ele estava feliz ou não com isso.  
Quem?  
Antes que Trowa respondesse, apareceu a pessoa atrás dele. O terno preto risca-de-giz, sapatos elegantes, os cabelos bem-arrumados, compridos e lisíssimos, escorrendo por seus ombros. Duo balançou a cabeça, incrédulo, quando ela lhe sorriu.  
Lady Une!  
Heero analisou-a. Lady... Une?  
A passos formais e discretos, ela se dirigiu aos dois. A maquiagem perfeita em seu rosto um pouco afetado pela idade. Estendeu a mão para Duo, para apertá-la, depois para Heero. O sorriso permaneceu inalterado.  
Como... como sabia de nós? Duo perguntou com certa desconfiança e grosseria.  
Oh, isso é realmente um problema. ela disse, a voz soando como uma canção.

Sentados na sala de reuniões, mais uma vez. Só que agora tinham Lady Une com eles, a mesma postura delicada e formal. Já havia sido mostrada a todos, Heero já sabia quem ela era e todos já sabiam como ela descobrira tudo.  
Boatos entre os líderes da Terra?! Noin indagou, incrédula. Sa...sabem de nós?! O nosso plano!  
Lady Une pousou a xícara de café que bebia em cima da mesa.  
Isso mesmo. Eu, como jornalista, me infiltrei nos assuntos da OZ II e ouvi esses boatos, das Colônias armando uma emboscada para a Terra. Até dos pilotos Gundam eu ouvi falar. Mas nunca pensei que fosse verdade.  
Wufei estreitou os olhos.  
Você é jornalista. Isso não quer dizer que.  
Oh, não, não publiquei nada sobre isso! ela disse rápido, acompanhada de um sorriso. Nem disse a ninguém. O povo da Terra ainda não ouviu nada parecido.  
Não que Mallaica não vá espalhar isso logo! fungou Duo. Ele vai revoltar a Terra inteira contra nós!  
Duo tem razão. sussurrou Trowa, em pé ao lado dele. Uma revolta popular pode barrar qualquer possibilidade nossa. Ou podem ficar do nosso lado. sugeriu Noin.  
Como ficar do nosso lado?! Wufei começou a xingar novamente. Estamos querendo atacar o lar deles, tenente esperta!  
É, mas a OZ II os oprime, não é? respondeu Noin numa altura de voz maior que a dele, certa de ter um argumento agora que vencesse o de Wufei. Tenho certeza que muitos, a maioria, adoraria que a OZ II caísse!  
Wufei ficou calado. Mas Zechs voltou-se docemente para Noin:  
Não é bem assim, Noin. Veja, eles estão cansados de guerra. Tivemos uma que quase destruiu a Terra inteira faz só dez anos. Com certeza os populares ficariam do lado de quem quer deixar a Terra como está, pacífica.  
Duo suspirou.  
Pacífica.  
Lady Une se ajeitou na cadeira. Bem, vou dizer o que eu vim dizer aqui. jogou os cabelos para trás, e surpreendentemente sua voz ficou rígida, muito diferente da canção que era antes. Os olhos ficaram sérios, encarando principalmente Zechs. Sou uma jornalista, atualmente, mas já fui coronel das forças principais da OZ original. Vou ficar feliz em lutar do lado das Colônias. Heero mordeu o lábio, e imaginou que outros naquela sala pensassem do mesmo modo que ele. Lady Une sabia da guerra, mas não sabia do objetivo original. Como viu que ninguém ali levantara sequer uma pista de que queriam destruir definitivamente as Colônias, resolveu se calar também.  
Lady Une esperou a aceitação de Zechs.  
Sim. ele disse, simplesmente. Seja bem-vinda.  
Então ela olhou para Noin, que permanecia com o pensamento um pouco longe. Passou os olhos por todos os pilotos Gundam presentes. Quatro. Os pilotos Gundam... ela começou a dizer. eram.  
Eram cinco. Duo respondeu rápido. Quatre foi levado pela OZ II.  
Quatre... Karim Asid da Arábia?  
Ele mesmo.  
A Srta. Relena Peacecraft também foi levada. Noin acrescentou. A senhora não ouviu falar de nada a respeito?  
A... Srta. Peacecraft? mostrou-se realmente surpresa. Depois balançou a cabeça. Nunca ouvi falar de nada parecido! Mas, se ela e o piloto estão na posse da OZ II, ela não poderia muito bem... executá-los? depois acrescentou. Não estamos mais num mundo que reprima essa atitude.  
Um calafrio percorreu a todos. É claro que cada um dali já imaginara essa possibilidade, embora ninguém não tivesse comentado nada.  
Isso seria muito mal para a imagem da organização. Noin disse rápido.  
É claro que é meio diferente, tenente. Duo virou-se para olhá-la. Lady Une está falando de uma morte "por acidente.  
Heero, quieto durante a conversa inteira, sentiu um nó incômodo na garganta. E apertava cada vez mais enquanto Duo falava.  
Um avião caindo com os dois, isso seria "por acidente". É claro que a OZ II vai "esquecer" da manutenção desse avião e poderá cair em qualquer lugar da Terra... Por acidente, que nem ocorre todos os dias.  
Noin suspirou.  
Ficaria muito na cara. Nunca que fariam isso.  
Concordo com a tenente. Trowa acrescentou.  
Zechs se levantou, nesse momento. Disse em sua voz de comandante:  
Será... amanhã. Não temos tempo para um ataque organizado. Será apenas para adentrar na Atmosfera, e sei lugares do sul da África para servir como base temporária. De lá, em solo terrestre e com bastante espaço, iniciaremos o treinamento.  
Olhou para Noin.  
Temos aqui onze legiões de Mobile Suits e soldados. Uma vai para a Tenente Noin, e tomará a dianteira junto comigo e a minha legião.  
Sim, senhor. ela confirmou.  
Wufei. olhou para o chinês. Terá a sua legião, e ficará em segundo lugar, você e a Major Sally ela não estava ali no momento, e sim organizando os homens. Wufei odiou a idéia de ser comandado a fazer alguma coisa, mas assentiu. Tudo bem.  
Duo, você terá a sua legião e virá logo atrás de Wufei e da Major Sally. Heero irá com você, e vou dar a ele uma legião também.  
Heero sentiu-se paralizar.  
Eu?  
Exatamente. afirmou Zechs e recomeçou as ordens antes que Heero pudesse protestar. Duo e Coronel Une irão por último, fechando o ataque. Duo riu.  
Então pretende formar uma fila indiana? Que forma organizada!  
Zechs simplesmente ignorou-o.  
Serão oito legiões de cinqüenta soldados cada uma, totalizando quatrocentos Mobile suits. As outras três ficarão nas Colônias, em caso de um ataque ou de precisarmos de reforços. Lembrem-se: concentrar-se apenas em passar pela Atmosfera com o maior número de soldados possível. Não irão nos detectar, Comandante? Noin perguntou.  
É claro que vão. Wufei respondeu rispidamente. E eu quero saber os planos de nosso comandante quanto a isso.  
Zechs encarou os olhos negros, ansiosos por achar algum defeito nele. Começou:  
É claro que vão saber que estamos lá. Mas é por isso que eu falei sobre o sul da África. suspirou. Demoraria até explicar. Eu vivi lá por muito tempo, e sei que o chão daquele lugar é extremamente tóxico.  
Tóxico? Duo fungou. E o que tem a ver?  
... e explosivo, porque por muito tempo aquele lugar foi lixo de todas as atividades nucleares da Terra.  
Wufei franziu o cenho.  
E como nenhum de nós sabia disso?  
Nem eu sabia. Todas as nações com poder bélico nuclear nunca revelaram sobre esse fato, nem ninguém nunca descobriu. Quem descobriu acabou por ser assassinado, certamente. Desocuparam a área em 122 B.C., alegando que as placas tectônicas estavam em situação de risco naquela região. Depois pessoas começaram a viver lá, acho que em 145 ou 146 A.C.  
A energia nuclear não danificava tanto assim a população que já tivera seus antecedentes vivendo num mundo onde se cheirava isso no ar. Diante de todos, pasmos, Zechs completou.  
Como eu ia dizendo, eles não ousariam atacar com explosivos um lugar daqueles. Explodiria um terço da Terra.  
Mas eles podem muito bem nos cercar, não? Wufei resmungou mais uma vez.  
Se isso acontecer, seremos maníacos. Zechs respondeu, irônico. Partiremos para um ataque suicida atirando naquele solo.

O ataque. disse a voz metalizada através do comunicador. Estimação de entrada na atmosfera em 10 minutos. Está tudo preparado. Especifique o número de seu Mobile Suit. X2337931YB.  
Desde já agradeço.  
O prazer é meu. Quer mesmo realizar essa traição? Realmente quer ser leal à OZ II?  
Senhor, eu não acho que alguém nesse Espaço todo consiga vencer a OZ II. Então não é pela nossa proposta de paz.  
Será quando a OZ II tiver alguma proposta de paz.  
Que ironia.  
Desculpe-me. Tudo bem. Fomos amigos na infância, não é? Estivemos juntos por realmente muito tempo, toda a adolescência. Treinamos para o exército juntos!  
E o senhor traiu a Aliança para estar ao lado da OZ II.  
Não tive escolha. Treize Khushrenada era a razão da minha vida. Agora, veja, fico realmente honrado por você levar em conta nossa amizade e o longo tempo em que estivemos juntos. É claro.  
Vejo você em dez minutos. Mesmo se perder, terá o meu apoio.  
Terei, eu sei. Agradeço de novo. Fechando comunicação.  
Mallaica suspirou, satisfeito, aquela satisfação verdadeira ao ver que todas as coisas estavam correndo como ele queria. Em sua elegante cadeira, olhou para a imensa paisagem de mar e ilhas que estava atrás dela, formando um quadro vivo, em que as nuvens iam delicadamente se formando no céu.  
Fora órfão desde que nascera. O fato de seu orfanato ser próximo a uma academia militar só o fez ficar vidrado em soldados, fortes, musculosos e aparentemente invencíveis, treinando em exercícios puxados o dia inteiro, todos os dias. Com as pequenas mãozinhas de criança e os olhos curiosos grudados na grade, observava tudo. Deveria ter seis ou sete anos nessa época.  
Foi quando um dos soldados foi falar-lhe, num dos momentos de descanso. Alto, elegante e muito jovem. Tinha olhos profundos também, indecifráveis. Apoiou-se na grade, fazendo Mallaica assustar e recuar alguns passos. O soldado estava suado por causa dos treinos, mas não ofegante. Bom dia. disse apenas.  
Mallaica gaguejou.  
B...bom dia.  
Gosta daqui? o soldado perguntou, indicando o centro de treinamento com a cabeça.  
G...gosto.  
Deve gostar mesmo. Faz pelo menos dois meses que você vem aqui quase todo dia, garoto.  
Mallaica sentiu-se corar, principalmente diante daquele sorriso estranho e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante. O soldado não o olhava com indiferença.  
Seu nome, garoto?  
É... Aurey. Tudo bem, Aurey. Por que não vem aqui amanhã de novo? Bem, tenho certeza de que virá. Vou pedir a um dos responsáveis que deixe você entrar aqui. virou-se para sair, e então disse. O meu nome é Treize. Mallaica voltara no dia seguinte. Voltara muitos outros dias. Mais tarde fora admitido pela academia. Mais tarde já era um soldado exímio, sempre seguindo os moldes de Treize, e Treize o ensinava e estava sempre disposto a ensinar. Depois da academia, Mallaica entrara para o exército. Se tornara um líder do exército. E Treize, quando se tornara líder da OZ, o designara para um dos melhores cargos. Quando a Facção Treize se separou da Rolme-Feller, Mallaica continuou até o último momento com o seu mentor. E Treize nunca se esquecia dele. E ele tinha uma fixação e uma lealdade ilimitadas para com Treize, porque Treize o ensinara e ele estava sempre nos moldes de Treize, e agora Treize estava MORTO!  
Pôs a mão na cabeça, tentando apacentar a dor e a tontura. Encostou-se mais na poltrona, consolou a si mesmo: calma, olhe para o mar e as ilhas. Treize amava o mar e as ilhas. Amava a Terra, era tão linda! E o mar, e as ilhas, e o mar.  
Foi se dando conta que mais uma daquelas crises o estava dominando. Respirou mais fundo ainda, se levantou e deu voltas pela sala espaçosa, o mar e as ilhas, e logo foi se acalmando. Ninguém sabia desse seu lado. Ninguém nunca descobrira nada sobre esse seu ponto fraco. Conseguia muito bem disfarçar tudo isso na frente das pessoas do mundo inteiro. Era líder do mundo agora. Líder do mundo. Do mundo-Terra, não do mundo-Colônias. O mar e as ilhas.  
Se sentou de novo, tentando lembrar da imensa satisfação que sentia por estar tudo dando certo, tentando barrar sua obsessão através desse simples pensamento. Se bem que não era tão bom assim. Se não conseguisse barrar Zechs e sua tropa de chegar ao sul da África, seria uma dor-de-cabeça muito maior. E os malditos pilotos Gundam, todos vivos, ou renascidos. Ninguém ganhara dos pilotos Gundam. Os pilotos Gundam eram invencíveis.  
Calma, Aurey, você tem Winner e a estúpida Peacecraft com você. Ele já está falido, mas ela se recusa a ceder. Mas ela não é uma ameça - quando sozinha.  
Trovejou de leve.

Viajei meeeeeeesmo! Nossa, quanta invenção pra sair logo essa guerra! Me desculpem mesmo, mas eu nunca pensei que fosse tão complicado escrever estratégias bélicas complicadas (que eu amo ler). Mas até que, particularmente, eu gostei de algumas idéias...

Kitsune-Onna 


	15. Um Final

"205 A.C.  
15 Um Final"

Vamos amanhã, hein? Tomorrow's the great day!  
Cale a boca, americano.  
Chinês idiota, nem bebendo fica com humor melhor!  
Ora, acalme-se, Duo. Tudo bem, Sally. O que ele diz é verdade.  
Tenente, não beba. Você já não consegue liderar direito, de ressaca ainda.  
ORA, WUUFEI!  
Seria bom se não discutissem agora, tenente. Bem, Trowa, não é você que tem de aturar esses comentários rudes! E, ah, parem de rir!  
Mas a senhora também tá rindo, tenente!  
Eu sei, Duo, mas.  
Eu poderia dizer que vocês estão mais animadinhos que o habitual.  
Lady Une ainda não viu nada...! Ne, Hee?  
Hum?  
Hee?  
De onde você tirou isso, Duo?  
Não posso chamar assim?  
Eu ainda preferia Heero.  
Ah, a gente tem que aproveitar que você não tá mais tão sério!  
Tem?  
Wuufei, vá pastar.  
É, quem sabe assim eu consigo ensinar alguma coisa para a tenente.  
O quê?  
Vou ter que ensiná-la a ouvir também?  
Wuufei é bastante diferente do que eu imaginava.  
Volto a repetir: Lady Une ainda não viu nada... Ne, Hee?  
Hunf.  
Não é que eu sou diferente. Eu apenas estou diferente.  
O clima da guerra?  
O convívio com vocês. Em especial com a.  
Se falar de mim de novo vai ter!  
E Tenente Zechs não a defende?  
Hum? Eu?  
Estava distraído? O senhor mesmo!  
Bem, Une, eu.  
Ele é assim mesmo.  
Major Sally tem razão. E Lady Une não viu nada! Ne, H.  
HEERO!  
Ca-calma!  
Duo, você deixa qualquer um extressado.  
Você tem QI para ficar extressada?  
Argh!  
Já perceberam que estamos repetindo as mesmas coisas?  
Ah, Trowa, sempre inteligentíssimo.  
Repita, senão a tenente não entende.  
BASTA!  
Miss Noin! Calma, Noin!  
Tenente!  
Vai enforcá-lo!  
Zechs, faça alguma coisa para detê-la!  
Se vocês todos pararem de rir!  
Olhe, Noin, que lindo, Zechs está rindo! Já vi, Sally.  
Então largue o Wuufei!  
Desculpe, mas vou te deixar viúva antes de casar!  
Ai, que sina a minha!  
Por que não voltamos a falar dos assuntos sérios?  
Isso não vai ser possível.  
Concordo com você, Trowa.  
Não é por nada, mas temos uma batalha amanhã.  
A gente tem que se divertir antes de morrer nela.  
Duo! Não diga algo assim!  
Seria bom dormir agora.  
Hee falou tudo.  
A propósito, a Noin ainda não soltou o pescoço do Wuufei, soltou?!

A decolagem fora perfeita. O coração de Heero, pulsando forte debaixo da roupa grossa de batalha, parecia fazer seu corpo inteiro tremer junto. Repetia as palavras de Zechs constantemente na cabeça, mais preocupado em conseguir entendê-las para aprová-las do que para segui-las. Aprová-las. Queria ter o mesmo olhar fuzilante de Wuufei, diante de ordens que não aprovava, para não ser um mero fantoche e conseguir agir como um ser pensante.  
Ouviu a voz de Trowa.  
É estranho. Faz realmente tempo que a OZ II não vem às Colônias.  
Você acha que eles desconfiam de alguma coisa? Heero tentou falar naturalmente.  
É bem provável. O Espaço é muito grande.  
Heero estranhou um pouco. Não era muito comum Trowa iniciar conversas simplesmente por começá-las.  
Está tudo bem com você? Trowa voltou a falar.  
Sim. Não precisa se preocupar.  
Estou temendo por Quatre agora. Nunca imaginei que tivesse que temer por ele.  
Se Trowa fala de assuntos tão fora do momento, então não deve ter nenhum problema, pensou Heero. Nada que indicie inimigos. Isso é muito bom.  
Vocês eram mesmo grandes amigos. Não imagina como ele ficou triste quando você disse ter perdido a memória e quando recusou vir com a gente.  
Trowa riu de leve.  
É mesmo. Pobre Quatre.  
Algo piscou na tela.  
Um minuto para a entrada na Atmosfera. Trowa disse friamente a Heero e a todos os outros soldados de sua legião. Dentro do Wing Zero, Heero sentia a temperatura aumentando cada vez mais a cada segundo. Chegou a passar mal, mas persistiu, Trowa dizendo ordens, inexpressivo como um computador. Tudo ao redor dele ficou avermelhado e ainda mais quente. Estariam os outros soldados sofrendo tanto quanto ele? Viu que outra luz em seu painel piscou em alerta. Era o aviso de... inimigos!  
Um tiro de míssil passou raspando pelo ombro direiro do Wing Zero. Heero congelou de susto e virou instintivamente, o canhão-de-raios em punho. Viu que não fizera o errado, já que todos ao seu redor, inclusive o Heavyarms, se viraram para atacar. Trowa murmurou mais alguma orden que Heero, no desespero, não ouviu.  
Sagitários e um outro tipo de Mobile Suit estavam lá, dezenas deles. Heero sentiu ser atingido três vezes, e então começou a revidar do modo mais rápido que pôde. Nem se deu conta que lutava tão bem quanto um piloto Gundam, destruindo três dos inimigos de uma só vez. Quando o canhão-de-raios não tinha mais utilidade, jogou-o fora e tirou o sabre-de-raios, aquela espada estranha que pensara nunca poder usar. Mas não pensou nisso nesse momento.  
Os soldados da OZ II pareciam proliferar. A batalha ocorria bem na entrada da Atmosfera terrestre, e a temperatura continuava insuportavelmente alta. Heero estava com tonturas, e continuava retalhando, não imaginava como o resto do exército improvisado estava agindo, se estavam vencendo ou sendo massacrados. Afinal, Zechs, por que esse ataque tão súbito? Por que não uma preparação antes da batalha? Por que tanta pressa? Por que contar com a sorte? Por que arriscar a própria vida? Por que achar que pode tudo, que o inimigo nunca vai ser melhor que você? POR QUE ESTÁ LUTANDO EXATAMENTE DO MESMO MODO COMO EU LUTARIA!  
Cerrou os dentes, com raiva de sentir estar perdendo. Seus dedos se esticaram e ele, sem saber como, digitou o que digitava há tanto tempo atrás. Sua mente humana não conseguia comandá-lo mais. Só o instinto de sobrevivência de um soldado.  
Z-E-R-O Tudo ao seu redor foi ficando amarelo, e não conseguiu ver mais nada então, só os inimigos sendo destroçados com uma força e uma habilidade devastadoras. Enfim tudo parou. Foi sentindo o poder inegável da gravidade, au mesmo tempo que a temperatura foi caindo e a paisagem ao redor foi ficando escura e negra, sem a palidez da Atmosfera nem o brilho da batalha. Foi se sentindo cair. Caindo, caindo, caindo, caindo, caindo, caindo, caindo, caindo, caindo, caindo, caindo.  
Pensei em Zechs, na luta que tive com ele que quase decidiu o destino da Terra. Em Noin, tão doce e ao mesmo tempo experiente, em Sally e sua emoção ao rever uma pessoa que mal conhecera. Em Duo, que me encontrou na velha hospedaria, que me ajudou a fugir quando fui pego pela Aliança, pela vez em que atirou em mim para defender aquela moça de vestido de festa azul. Em Trowa, e quando o vi no circo, quando briguei com Catherine, quando eu ensinei que a melhor maneira de viver é seguindo as próprias emoções. Em Quatre, quando ele era Karim Asid e mostrou-me os Gundams, quando confiou em mim para que aquela bomba não explodisse, na primeira vez que nos encontramos. Em Wuufei, quando ele me viu sem memória e disse que aquilo era deprimente, quando tentei convencê-lo a lutar do nosso lado mandando-o pilotar o Wing Zero. E em Relena, quando me abraçou e viu que eu nem sabia quem ela era, quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez e eu quase a matei, quando dançamos juntos e depois a defendi com meu Gundam, quando ela gritava meu nome - e sinto que ouço aquela voz agora - quando eu rasguei aquele maldito convite e ela fez o mesmo, ela fez o mesmo depois.  
Inconsciente. Foi bom encontrar um consolo tão agradável na morte.

PRIMEIRO FIM

Final da Primeira Fase de 205 A.C.  
Kitsune-Onna 


End file.
